Dunkel
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: La superficie está invadida por demonios y solo una selecta categoría de la humanidad puede combatirlos, los exorcistas son personas con dotes especiales, entrenados física y psicológicamente para combatir estos monstruos y en ellos recae la futura libertad de la humanidad, la cual será cada vez más real por la ayuda de un peculiar demonio, Asmodeo. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Como prometí, aquí les vengo con otra historia, esta será un poco larga y pues…espero que conforme avance gusten de ella :3**

 **Por ahora no tengo mucho que decir así que…vayamos a lo principal.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Muerte, si, un poco de muerte allí y por allá, pero no os preocupéis, también hay partes tiernas (¿?)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece…FUCK**

 **Agradecimientos a AddictedToMxM por betear este prologo y a Suriel Bauzer por la portada :3**

 **Sin más pásenle a leer :v**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

En el año setecientos, existían las brujas, mujeres de corazón negro que invocaban magia oscura, aquellas que ofrecían sacrificios a Satanás. Durante esa época, la gente se dedicaba a buscarlas, darles caza y quemarlas vivas después de una infinita tortura. Esas mujeres asesinaban a diestra y siniestra solo para obtener más poder, no les importaban los demás, su única meta era satisfacer los deseos de su líder, Lucifer.

Solo que una de ellas cometió un grave error al enamorarse de un humano, el cual tenía una grave enfermedad que lo mataría en poco tiempo. Ella, desesperada, le ofreció su alma a Satanás, pidiendo a cambio que su amado sanara de aquella terrible enfermedad. El demonio, gustoso por la oferta, aceptó y además le dio un año en el cual podrían disfrutar de su mutua compañía. La bruja se veía totalmente complacida, así que cerraron el trato.

Durante ese año ambos fueron felices, viviendo del campo como la pareja que eran. Se casaron a los pocos meses y la bruja, que antes era maligna, se convirtió en una persona amable, de buen corazón. Pero entonces llegó el tiempo de cobrar el acuerdo. Satanás vino por su alma y ella se negó rotundamente. Recurriendo a antiguos hechizos y magia negra, logró deshacerse del Rey de las Tinieblas. O al menos eso creyó, pues Lucifer, furioso con aquella mujer, abrió el portal que conectaba al infierno con la Tierra.

Los demonios atacaron, asesinando millones de personas a su paso. Lo hicieron hasta encontrar a la bruja, asesinando a su pareja primero y después a ella, de la peor manera posible. Satanás decidió dejar a sus súbditos allí, de manera que recibiría almas con más frecuencia. Y así lo hizo, masacrando a gente inocente que nada tenía que ver con la bruja.

Fue entonces cuando la religión entró en vigor. Los sacerdotes empezaron a hacer exorcismos que desterrarían a los demonios poco a poco.

Una lucha constante que aún no se podía terminar, pues los demonios eran demasiados y contaban con un gran poder, debido a que nacían de los pecados e inseguridades que rodean a los humanos. Y los exorcistas eran muchos, pero aún seguían siendo humanos que podían morir fácilmente, además de que eran pocos los que realmente se atrevían a enfrentar a esas bestias.

A los exorcistas se les entrenaba física y mentalmente. Física de manera que pudieran usar armas que habían sido bendecidas por sumos sacerdotes, obispos e inclusive el mismo Papa, sin mencionar que así obtenían habilidades para poder escapar si era necesario. Y mentalmente para soportar la tortura psicológica que a los demonios les gustaba tanto realizar.

Pero la batalla continuaba y parecía no terminar. ¿Cuándo podrían deshacerse de esas criaturas?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Año 743**

La humanidad sobrante decidió construir tres muros: María, Rose y Sina. Estas tres grandes murallas fueron bendecidas para evitar el acercamiento de los demonios a estas. En la muralla Rose, se entrenaban a los exorcistas que tendrían que resguardar las murallas. De entre las dos divisiones de exorcistas destacaba la Legión de Reconocimiento, la cual consistía en exorcistas que arriesgaban sus vidas para salir fuera de las murallas y luchar contra los demonios. Todo esto con motivos de descubrir alguna debilidad más del enemigo.

Los exorcistas descubrieron que la única manera de derrotar a esos monstruos es exorcizarlos o matarlos con un arma que fue bendecida. El agua bendita les quema, pero solo les debilita por un momento. Durante las expediciones, se llegó a la conclusión de que la puerta que conectaba a ambos mundos era imposible de encontrar. Lo único que podía ayudarles sería un demonio, pero ninguno se ofrecería al ser bestias de frío corazón.

Cientos de vidas se perdieron al salir de los muros, los cuales se mantenían intactos, siendo bendecidos cada mes, por los que los demonios ni siquiera podían acercarse un poco. Solo que surgió una pequeña duda.

Los demonios no podían cruzar por tierra… ¿Y el cielo?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Año 770**

Varios demonios con la capacidad de volar aterrizaron dentro de las murallas, causando pánico y terror entre la gente que vivía en el muro María, justamente en el distrito de Shiganshina. Los exorcistas acudieron lo más rápido posible a aquellos territorios. Lograron exterminar a los demonios, pero el daño que habían sufrido había sido terrible. Hubo muchos muertos y daños en casas, hogares que antes habían sido habitados por familias felices.

Tres magas antiguas, que tenían sangre de brujas, se ofrecieron a crear un hechizo con el cual los demonios no podrían entrar volando por el cielo. Sacrificaron sus almas protegiendo a los demás; las murallas ahora tenían una especie de cubierta cristalina por los cielos, una cúpula que había sido formada por el hechizo de esas brujas que mantendrían a salvo a la gente que vivía dentro de estos muros.

Con esto la humanidad se veía a salvo una vez más.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Año 784**

Se descubrió que las murallas fueron originalmente construidas por magia negra. Esto causó desconfianza en la gente a su propio rey. El papa confesó la veracidad del hecho, pero afirma, que estas murallas ya no tienen nada más que ocultar, además de que fueron purificadas al haber sido bendecidas por miles de sacerdotes a través de los años.

El rumor causó conmoción durante unos años hasta que con el tiempo fue olvidado, quedando como algo sin relevancia.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Año 844**

Shiganshina ya se había recuperado del ataque que había sucedido hace unos cuantos años, solo que a consecuencia de este, el distrito se convirtió en uno de los más pobres dentro de la muralla. Esto significaba que los habitantes pasaban por hambre y enfermedades que a veces eran mortales para la gente de este distrito.

En la plaza de Shiganshina se podía encontrar una variedad de cosas que algunas personas podían comprar y otras no. El olor a comida era exquisito, el ruido que hacían los vendedores para hacer que la gente comprara era algo molesto, a tal grado de poder quedarse sordo. La gente iba y venía, caminando, hablando. Y los que no prestaban atención podían ser fácilmente robados por niños de ropas desgastadas. Así que era mejor cuidar tu dinero en ese lugar, sin apartarlo ni un segundo de tus propias manos.

Levi Ackerman caminaba con disgusto por esas calles. Había sido obligado a venir por sus amigos, los cuales habían insistido en sacarlo de su cuchitril, el cual era una casa de madera que apenas se mantenía en pie, hasta el techo estaba ladeado. Isabel Magnolia sonreía con emoción, observando con suma atención las nuevas cosas que traían los vendedores, a pesar de que no podía comprar ni una de ellas. Farlan Church, por su parte, cuidaba de la chica, ya les había pasado que una vez desapareció entre tanta gente.

Cuando la encontraron, ella ya había comprado tres kilos de carne y dos de arroz, por lo que se habían quedado sin dinero.

Los tres tenían un bar, el cual apenas podían mantener y gracias a Dios les daba algo de dinero para poder sobrevivir. Los dueños eran Farlan e Isabel, quienes vivían allí mismo, solo que un poco apartados del puesto. Ellos le habían dado trabajo a Levi, ya que este era constantemente despedido por sus arranques de ira y desesperación. Sin mencionar que eso es lo que necesitaban en un bar, por si alguien se ponía violento.

El azabache caminaba sin prestar atención, pues había dejado su dinero en casa, en un lugar secreto que solo él conocía, de manera que nadie podría robarle. Ni siquiera se percató de las prostitutas que se le ofrecieron descaradamente; vamos, que él tenía quince años y no le interesaban para nada unas putas cualquieras. Los tres amigos eran jóvenes, pero no por eso menos luchadores en ese distrito pobre.

—¡Ten cuidado, Levi! —exclamó Isabel corriendo hacia él. Ackerman alzó una ceja confundido hasta que sintió cómo caía al suelo, con un niño encima.

—¡Me ha robado! —gritó uno de los mercaderes furioso, quien venía con hombres que cuidaban la plaza de ladrones como ese. Levi observó al niño que quería levantarse rápidamente para poder escapar. Lo detuvo; no quería meterse en problemas, así que estaba dispuesto a entregarlo.

—Tendrás que aceptar tu castigo, mocoso.

Los ojos verdes del pequeño lo miraron aterrados, el azabache poseía esa cualidad de dejar petrificado a cualquiera.

—Pe-pero… por favor —susurró conteniendo las lágrimas. Estaba asustado, pero no le importaba, no era su asunto después de todo.

—Oh, perdónenlo, viene de otro lugar y es sumamente tímido —intervino Isabel sonriéndole al vendedor que seguía igual de molesto. Después sacó unas cuantas monedas de oro de sus bolsillos—. Tome, ¿con esto es suficiente? —el hombre la miró de pies a cabeza y después bufó indignado tomando el dinero que le había sido ofrecido. Al poco tiempo se habían marchado los guardias con él.

—Isabel, ¿qué acabas de hacer? —le pregunto un muy confundido Farlan, el cual estaba igual de sorprendido que Levi.

—¿No lo ven? Me recuerda a nosotros, cuando teníamos que robar para comer —la chica de coletas ayudó al niño a levantarse. Este la miró confundido, como si no supiera si debía correr o quedarse—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Eren, Eren Jaeger —respondió algo nervioso, aún tenía un paquete de manzanas entre sus brazos. Ella le sonrió, cargando el costal por él.

—Bien, de ahora en adelante Levi te cuidará.

—¡Estás loca! —ah, al parecer había sacado al azabache de sus casillas—. ¡No voy a cuidar a este engendro! —Isabel ni siquiera le hizo caso. Cuando ella ordenaba algo, se hacía y ni Levi podría oponerse a ella.

—Es tu culpa por detenerlo —dijo la chica como si nada. Era cierto, pudo ahorrarse problemas y haberlo dejado escapar. Qué estúpido de su parte.

—No es que esté de acuerdo con Isabel, pero eres el único que puede cuidarlo, tienes espacio de sobra en tu casa.

 _En mi muy vieja casa_ , quiso decir. Pero prefirió quedarse callado.

—Y supongo que no hay nadie contigo, ¿cierto? —esta vez se dirigió al castaño, quien negó rápidamente, un extraño brillo de tristeza se posó en sus ojos.

—Está hecho, ahora vivirás con Levi —Ackerman gruñó por las palabras de la pelirroja, apretando los dientes y mirando con sumo odio al pequeño niño que no entendía el porqué de esa mirada—. Y si se atreve a hacerte algo… yo me encargare de él —Isabel también podía ser aterradora, sobre todo con esa mirada peligrosa que tenía, la cual había dejado de usar cuando no volvieron a robar.

—Esto… —Eren jaló su camisa con una de sus pequeñas manos, estaba sonrojado. De pronto se veía rodeado de un aura familiar que desconoció por mucho tiempo—. Trataré de no ser una molestia, Levi —el aludido lo vio enfadado, le habló por su nombre sin hacer ni un signo de respeto. Pero después se dio cuenta de que apretaba sus puños y sus piernas temblaban.

Pobre, debía estar asustado por lo ocurrido hace unos segundos.

Su expresión se suavizó y se inclinó hacia Eren. Cuando se levantó, el castaño estaba sentado en sus hombros, admirando todo desde arriba mientras se sujetaba de la cabeza del azabache. Comenzó a reír alegre e Isabel lo imitó.

Levi de repente se sintió verdaderamente contento.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Año 845**

Eren sonreía, estaba demasiado feliz. A su alrededor estaban sentados Farlan e Isabel. El chico acomodaba los platos para cuatro personas, también vasos y cubiertos que apenas podían costearse al tener poco dinero. Isabel sujetaba un cuchillo con su mano realmente emocionada. Levi estaba a su derecha, con la misma mirada de seriedad de siempre. Frente a él había un pastel y era su favorito, de chocolate, el cual la chica se había tomado la molestia de preparar, siendo obviamente instruida por Farlan. De no ser así solo tendrían una masa viviente en vez del pastel.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Eren! —Isabel sonrió mientras decía esas palabras. Un rubor cubrió las mejillas del niño moreno, no lo creía. Ya había pasado un año desde que conoció a aquellos chicos que decidieron cuidarlo.

—Gracias, señorita Isabel —ella hizo un ademán, diciéndole que no era nada, porque sabía que Eren no solo agradecía el pastel, sino que les estaba agradeciendo por cuidarlo desde que lo conocieron.

—Es hora de partir el pastel —la chica de coletas aplaudió emocionada. Farlan suspiró, estaba seguro de que solo había hecho ese pastel con la intención de comerlo.

—Espera, primero son los regalos —la detuvo Farlan e Isabel hizo un puchero muy infantil. Lo menos que podía hacer era comer el pastel, después de cansarse al haber hecho ese riquísimo manjar de chocolate—. Este es de Isabel y mío —le tendió a Eren una caja envuelta con un hermoso papel rojizo y un moño plateado que sobresalía del empaque.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó emocionado. La caja era grande, podía ser cualquier cosa.

—Ábrelo —el pequeño no esperó más y rompió el papel con rapidez. Cuando abrió la caja, sonrió realmente feliz; todos sus dulces favoritos estaban perfectamente acomodados dentro de ese paquete.

—¡Muchas gracias!

—¿Y el tuyo, Levi? —Isabel lo miró curiosa, no sabía si el azabache había preparado algo para el pequeño quien se veía igual de curioso que la chica.

—Aquí esta.

Eren observó lo que parecía ser un libro bien envuelto dentro de un papel azul. Intuyó qué es lo que podría ser, pero no era posible. ¿Acaso Levi sí lo escuchó esa vez?

Lo abrió de todas formas y después de hacerlo, no pudo evitar empezar a llorar. Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y parecían no detenerse. Levi no lo olvidó, todo ese tiempo nunca lo olvidó. Debió de haberle costado todos sus ahorros, y en medio de ese pensamiento se ruborizó. Él de verdad le importaba al Ackerman.

—No llores, Eren —Isabel se veía preocupada, de seguro Levi le había regalado algo espantoso—. De verdad que no sabes de obsequios, mi pequeño Levi, como si a un niño fuera a gustarle un libro.

—No, está bien —la interrumpió Eren con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios. No había mejor regalo que un libro con imágenes del mundo exterior, uno que algún día vería con sus propios ojos.

—¿Te gustó? —le cuestionó Levi, con un tono fingido de ignorancia. Esperaba haber escogido el libro correcto.

—¡Claro que sí! —el niño se puso de pie y caminó hasta Levi, sentándose en sus piernas con el sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Me encanta, Levi —el azabache desvió la mirada, como si aquella sonrisa alegre no tuviera importancia cuando en realidad sí la tenía.

Su cumpleaños número once había sido espectacular.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Año 846**

Levi gruñó. Era oficial: Eren tenía fiebre y un resfriado. Estaba realmente enfermo, lo supo en el instante en que el niño no se levantó de la cama y comenzó a quejarse del dolor. Y Eren era un niño muy fuerte a pesar de tener once años, así que se le hizo preocupante cuando empezó a quejarse. Había ido con Farlan e Isabel, los cuales al enterarse salieron a la plaza a buscar un medicamento barato. Ahora el castaño se retorcía en la cama, la fiebre era alta y no le sorprendería que de repente se pusiera a gritar.

—Le-Levi… ¿Me voy a morir? —el azabache tragó saliva mientras el pequeño lo miraba a los ojos, esperando el veredicto. No pudo evitar sonreír, vaya que ese chico era pesimista.

—Nadie se muere de un resfriado —o al menos eso esperaba, porque no sabía qué haría si algo le llegara a pasar a Eren—. Estarás bien, mocoso —el niño le sonrió a pesar de su condición y alzó su mano buscando la del mayor, la cual apretó la suya con fuerza.

Pues el lazo que tenían era demasiado fuerte.

Levi sabía lo que nadie sabía de Eren. El cómo perdió a sus padres, asesinados por ladrones que habían irrumpido en su hogar. A la edad de ocho años, el niño se llenó de deseos de venganza, buscando al asesino de sus padres. Y lo hizo, cuando encontró a esos hombres lo hizo, mató a todos y cada uno de ellos con solo su sed de sangre. Escapó de su antiguo pueblo para no ser atrapado y encarcelado. Por eso aquella vez que lo detuvo estaba nervioso, no quería que los guardias lo reconocieran y se lo llevaran tras las rejas. Pero en el fondo, Eren era un niño lleno de esperanzas y sueños infantiles.

Y Eren sabía lo que nadie sabía de Levi. Sus miedos, sus inseguridades, el cómo tuvo que robar e inclusive matar para sobrevivir en Shiganshina. El cómo se sacrificó varias veces, pasando hambre para que Isabel e incluso Farlan tuvieran una comida decente. Todos los pecados y la suciedad que llevaba en sus hombros. El porqué de su manía con el orden y la limpieza, pues al haber vivido en las calles, la higiene siempre se le hizo una cosa existencial. También sabía su cumpleaños, el cual ni Isabel y Farlan sabían. Y eso había sido porque no le gustaba la idea de hacer una fiesta sobre ello, pero Eren había sido insistente, al punto en que Levi le gritó la fecha con furia desbordante. Ese día el pequeño castaño se había sentido muy victorioso.

—¡Levi! —gritó la chica pelirroja irrumpiendo en el cuarto que le pertenecía a Eren en esa choza. El azabache sabía que era su culpa que el niño se hubiera enfermado y eso porque no habían podido conseguir nada de comida en los últimos días—. La iglesia, ellos están dando despensa, deberías ir y traer un poco. Nosotros ya lo hemos hecho, pero no es suficiente para los cuatro.

Levi observó a Eren a los ojos, quien asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Fue todo lo que necesitó; le ordenó a Isabel quedarse con el chico, al igual que obligó a Farlan a acompañarle, ya que no sabía dónde estaba la gente que en esos momentos daba caridad. Quizás ellos tendrían algo de medicamento que fuera efectivo en Eren, había esperanza. Podían curar su resfriado.

—Es por aquí —le dijo su amigo intentando no desconcertar a Levi, quien ya estaba más que preocupado. Llegaron al centro de la plaza, donde había mucha gente abarrotada.

Ambos tuvieron conflictos durante el trayecto hasta llegar a la gente de la Iglesia, las cuales estaban vestidas extrañamente, las mujeres y hombres traían una toga puesta, como si fueran sacerdotes. Farlan se acercó a una chica de cabellos color crema, ligeramente rojizos al igual que sus ojos. Levi lo siguió en silencio, observando a Church desenvolverse en aquel entorno.

—Lo lamento, se nos han acabado las despensas —expresó la mujer con tristeza en su voz. Farlan lució decaído a diferencia del Ackerman quien se veía furioso.

—Por favor… —Levi no había usado esa palabra nunca antes, pero salvar a Eren podía hacer que su orgullo se fuera a la mierda—. Tenemos a un niño enfermo y debemos darle atenciones. Si no tiene comida… ¿podría darnos algo de medicina?

Ella sonrió, dispuesta a ayudarles. Aquel chico parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener la desesperación en cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¡Auruo! ¡Toma una despensa del distrito Trost! —el mencionado se mostró completamente molesto; sin embargo, al poco tiempo ya venía con un costal y unos pequeños frascos que parecían contener líquidos medicinales. El hombre gruñía, pero cuando la mujer, Petra Ral, le sonrió contenta, se sonrojó antes de marcharse—. Me ha leído la mente —dijo la chica con ironía en sus palabras, para después entregarles todo lo que su compañero había traído. Antes de dar media vuelta e irse, les dio otra cosa más, una cruz plateada que antes colgaba de su cuello—. Rezaré por la salud del niño. Tomen esto, está bendecida por sacerdotes, y colóquenla en el cuarto del pequeño, será de gran ayuda.

—¿Qué es usted? —preguntó Farlan algo confundido. Ella se persignó y les contestó:

—Soy una exorcista —y se fue, dejando a ambos chicos sorprendidos al saber que ella tenía un trabajo sumamente peligroso.

Las medicinas y cruz que aquella exorcista les obsequió salvaron la vida del niño Eren Jaeger.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Año 847**

Levi parpadeó varias veces, despertándose rápidamente, sus fosas nasales invadidas con el olor del humo. Se acercó a la ventana y vio cómo la gente corría por todas partes, cayendo, siendo aplastadas por los demás. Había cadáveres regados por el suelo, las casas ardían en llamas y fue cuando se dio cuenta que la suya también.

Corrió al cuarto de Eren, agitándolo varias veces para despertarlo. El menor lo miró confundido y él solo señaló el techo, el cual ya estaba siendo carcomido por las llamas. Así que lo tomó de la mano y salieron de la casa velozmente, a tiempo antes de que esta cayera encima de ellos mientras dormían.

Aquello era una tragedia.

—¡El muro María ha sido destruido! ¡Los demonios nos matarán a todos!

Ackerman se estremeció ante las palabras gritadas por la multitud. Alzó la mirada y encontró varios monstruos voladores sobre ellos, sus ojos rojos y sonrisas tenebrosas le hicieron empezar a correr de nuevo, aún tomado de la mano con Eren.

—¡Levi! ¡Debemos ir por la señorita Isabel y Farlan! —el azabache no se detuvo, no lo haría y sabía que esos dos le comprenderían. No podía darse el lujo de ir a buscarlos en un momento como ese, pues había dos posibilidades.

Uno, ellos ya habían escapado, o dos, ya habían muerto.

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Hay que seguir corriendo!

Eren apretó su mano, no necesitó verlo para saber que se sintió frustrado ante esa respuesta, ya reconocía varios gestos en él.

—¡Allí están! —Ackerman paró, girando a ver a Eren y luego a donde este señalaba. Sus amigos venían corriendo y cuando lograron verlos, ellos sonrieron, alzando sus manos con alivio en sus rostros.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirle los ojos al castaño. Un demonio que se encontraba detrás de sus mejores amigos les cortó la cabeza sin titubeo alguno, la sangre salpicándole el rostro. Enmudeció, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Lo único que le vino a la cabeza fue sacar a Eren de allí, lo más pronto posible.

Le descubrió los ojos y siguieron con su camino. Tan solo rogaba que Jaeger no hubiera visto eso, aunque de todas maneras el niño ya debería saber qué es lo que les pasó a sus amigos.

Siguieron corriendo entre las llamas, los gritos desesperados y los cuerpos incompletos. Levi sintió un jalón repentino que lo hizo caer hacia atrás, maldiciendo en voz baja pues ya habían estado a poco de llegar al bosque cerca de Shinganshina, donde hubieran podido refugiarse. Desorientado, tratando de recuperar la compostura, parpadeó varias veces, enfocando otra vez el terrible escenario que se desenvolvía frente a él.

Eso hasta que sintió gotas de lluvia sobre su rostro, cálidas y cuando se las quitó de la cara se dio cuenta de que también eran rojizas, justo como la sangre. Alzó el rostro y se cubrió la boca con una mano. Era la cara de Eren, quien lloraba mientras la sangre escapaba de su boca. Una lanza le atravesaba el cuerpo en el área del abdomen y lo clavaba perfectamente al suelo.

—¡Mira! ¡Le di, le di! —en el cielo un demonio se regocijaba ante su perfecta puntería, se carcajeaba sumamente divertido al igual que el demonio a su lado. Levi se levantó rápidamente y le cubrió los oídos a Eren.

Cuando dejaron de escucharse burlas, apoyó su frente contra la del moreno, dejándole escuchar lo que le diría.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien —acarició sus cabellos castaños con delicadeza, sintiendo entre sus manos las convulsiones que el cuerpo del pequeño sufría por los órganos afectados—. Me quedaré contigo hasta el final.

—No —murmuró Eren. El hablar le hizo escupir una gran cantidad de sangre, pero no se veía asustado, se veía furioso y furioso con Levi por decirle algo como eso—. ¡No, no! ¡No digas eso! —el azabache frunció el ceño, no iba a dejar a Eren, no lo haría, su objetivo era claro y era quedarse con el chico, aunque esto significara su muerte—. ¡Tú debes vivir!

—Es que… no puedo dejarte, no quiero dejarte —Levi desconoció el tono lastimero en su voz, pero era simple: ya no quería perder a nadie más. Con sus padres había sido demasiado, y con Farlan e Isabel había sido suficiente.

No podría tolerar perder a alguien más.

—Tienes que dejarme —el titubeo en las palabras de Eren le dijo que el final de aquel niño que acogió en su casa estaba cerca, muy cerca.

—Está bien, pero mírame —lo tomó del rostro, apreciando por última vez los ojos de Eren. Secretamente siempre le habían gustado, todo de Eren le había fascinado. ¿Entonces por qué todo tenía que terminar así?—. Nunca te olvidaré.

Eren no merecía morir de esa manera.

Besó su frente y echó a correr. No iba a mirar atrás porque si lo hacía, sabía que no podría continuar, sabía que correría de nuevo hacia Eren y se quedaría allí con él a morir. Estaba cerca, el bosque estaba cerca, podía oler la tierra húmeda, podría sentirse seguro entre sus árboles.

Pero al llegar, al encontrarse a salvo, cometió un grave error y vio hacia atrás. _¿Pero que había hecho?_ Apretó sus dientes y caminó en círculos, rabioso consigo mismo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a dejar a Eren? Era un completo imbécil.

Debía volver y debía hacerlo ahora.

Ahora que rodaba en el suelo yendo hacia abajo, no se dio cuenta de cuándo se encontró con un barranco que lo hizo caer. La velocidad era demasiada y no había posibilidad de detenerse, tenía que sujetarse de algo o podría caer al vacío, morir y romper la promesa que había hecho con Eren.

Pero si moría, podría verlo. Así que no luchó, se dejó llevar con la esperanza de encontrarse con sus amigos fallecidos y con Eren.

Y como si el destino quisiera joderle la existencia, su cuerpo chocó contra el tronco de un árbol, golpeando su cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente.

Quizás aún no era su hora de morir.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Año 854**

Las alarmas sonaban estrepitosamente, las personas corrían de un lado a otro buscando sus pertenencias y armas, preparándose para un posible ataque. Dentro del cuarto de control, los científicos revisaban las máquinas que imprimían datos a cada segundo, datos que analizaban las posibles causas del terremoto de gran escala que se estaba viviendo en la muralla Rose.

Entre todos esos científicos estaba Hanji Zoe, la líder de estos. Ella solo estaba de pie entre todo el pánico, comiendo una paleta que había guardado en su escritorio hace varios meses, esperando que no estuviera pasada. Para Zoe el desastre que acontecía era algo de un día común y corriente.

Pero cuando todos los científicos allí presentes giraron a verla con terror en el rostro esperando ansiosos sus órdenes, esta solo bufó, sacando la paleta de su boca y cerrando los ojos como si fuera a decir algo realmente importante.

—Alguien vaya a despertar al enano.

Inmediatamente uno de los tipos con bata blanca se paró frente a ella.

—¡Yo iré! —gritó y se fue como alma que llevaba el diablo. Hanji llegó a creer que ese tipo había adquirido velocidad de súper poder.

Tonto, no sabía cómo se ponía Levi cuando lo despertaban.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Sargento! ¡Tenemos una emergencia de nivel uno! —Ackerman tenía el sueño pesado, pero no tanto como para no escuchar las alarmas estruendosas que avisaban del peligro.

Se había despertado de mal humor y se había puesto su traje de exorcista con rapidez, sabiendo que irían a buscarle en cualquier momento. Por último, tomó las dos katanas que estaban guardadas en su armario, las colocó a los lados de su cintura con un cinturón especial que podía contener las fundas de estas peligrosas espadas y en el segundo que había terminado de alistarse, llegó uno de los científicos de la odiada cuatro ojos.

—¿Saben qué es lo que está pasando exactamente?

El científico se apresuró a estar detrás de él, ya que Levi no se había tomado la molestia de decirle que caminaría sin esperarlo.

—Algo está interfiriendo con las placas tectónicas, las está agitando demasiado, lo que resulta extraño es que el terremoto solo es en el muro Rose —eso en verdad era peculiar. Generalmente cuando había un terremoto se extendía en las tres murallas, solo que Sina siempre era la menos afectada.

Estiró los brazos abriendo las puertas de un único movimiento. El desastre dentro del centro de control era palpable, había papeles tirados por doquier, una que otra persona gritaba asustada y los demás parecían perros persiguiendo sus colas. Levi quiso obligar a todo el mundo a limpiar aquel desorden, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado, porque sabía que la loca de cuatro ojos amaba tener ese desorden, por motivos estúpidos obviamente.

—¡Qué bueno que llegas! —Hanji se le lanzó encima intentando abrazarlo; sin embargo, los reflejos de Levi eran fenomenales ya que al instante la detuvo, sujetando su cabeza con una sola mano.

—Dime de una vez, ¿qué mierda está sucediendo? —ella se zafó de su agarre, masajeando la zona herida con lágrimas fingidas en sus ojos. Levi odiaba que Zoe se pusiera teatrera.

—Un objeto no identificado se dirige justo hacia nosotros, a la primera planta que corresponde a los exorcistas de tercer grado —todo se puso en silencio y ahora el grupo estadístico y científico veía fijamente al exorcista de primer grado, Levi Ackerman.

—Manden cinco grupos de tercer grado y tres de segundo grado. Si el asunto se agrava, mandaremos mi grupo de primer grado. Quiero que enciendan las cámaras que hay en la primera planta, voy a ver todo desde aquí y si la situación lo requiere, iré yo mismo a averiguar qué es ese objeto no identificado —la gente comenzó a tomar el teléfono y marcar a todas las demás plantas para comunicarles sobre la situación y las órdenes que había dado el exorcista más fuerte de la humanidad.

Levi no solo era un exorcista de primer grado, también era la mano derecha del líder de los exorcistas, jefe de la tropa más fuerte de todas. Era el sargento Levi Ackerman.

Así que por ello estaba seguro de que nadie podía desafiar sus órdenes.

.

.

.

.

.

Rico Brzenska era una experimentada exorcista de segundo grado, líder de su misma tropa, cosa por la cual era muy arrogante, al igual que exigente. Cuando la llamaron para ser quien diera las órdenes en la operación "Identifica al enemigo", nombre que le otorgaron los científicos, no pudo sentirse menos egoísta de lo que ya se sentía normalmente.

Ahora se encontraba en medio de cinco grupos de tercer grado y tres de segundo grado, cada grupo esperando una orden suya. Ella solo fruncía el ceño, esperando que el objeto no identificado atravesara el suelo de la primera planta, para identificarlo y atacar si era necesario.

El temblor que había estado ocurriendo durante cuatro horas se detuvo de repente, causando sorpresa entre todos los exorcistas. Uno de ellos había estado a punto de decir algo, pero el terremoto volvió con doble intensidad. Varias personas cayeron al suelo sin poderlo evitarlo, ya que era demasiado el movimiento.

Aun así, Rico no se vio intimidada por ello. Acomodó sus lentes y sacudió sus manos antes de tomar la lanza que era su arma, su fiel compañera desde que empezó el entrenamiento, pues sabía que el enemigo se aproximaba.

A su lado, una de los exorcistas, Anka Rheinberger, alistó su arco con una flecha que apuntaba al lugar que los científicos habían calculado, allí aparecería el objeto no identificado.

El suelo se destruyó en un segundo y el polvo del concreto se levantó con él, de manera que no había visibilidad. Si abrían los ojos, podría entrarles polvo, además de que el aire estaba afectando a varios en su sistema respiratorio. Dio la orden a un subordinado que poseía unos abanicos como armas para que despejara el lugar, solo se necesitó un movimiento para deshacerse de cualquier impedimento.

En medio de todas las tropas había una esfera gigantesca de colores violetas oscuros y negros. Brzenska reconoció de inmediato ese tipo de escudo. Levantó una mano, indicando que todos prepararan sus armas apuntando a la esfera que se encogía lentamente.

Dentro había un demonio, lo sabía por experiencia.

—¿Qué hacemos? —le preguntó Anka sin dejar de apuntar al objetivo. Rico no le contestó, solo se mantuvo quieta hasta que la esfera se encogió rápidamente y explotó. En vez de aquel extraño escudo, solo quedó un cuerpo humano que flotaba retando a la gravedad.

Lo único que no era humano de ese cuerpo eran las alas de murciélago, sus cuernos, la cola larga con un triángulo al final de esta y sus extrañas vestimentas negras. Definitivamente era un demonio.

—Solo los demonios de alto nivel tienen forma humana, de entre ellos destacan los seis príncipes del inframundo —Brzenska murmuraba mientras repasaba los textos que había leído cuando comenzó su entrenamiento—. Este demonio es poderoso, muy poderoso.

—¿Sus órdenes? —Rheinberger le pidió con temor en su voz, sin saber si debía disparar o no.

Necesitaba las órdenes de su líder y las necesitaba ya.

El demonio abrió sus ojos, mostrando un bello color dorado que bien podría ser confundido con el mismo oro.

—Estamos frente al primer príncipe del infierno, la mano derecha de Lucifer, es Asmodeo —sin planearlo, su cuerpo entero se estremeció ante esa posibilidad, una que era cruelmente cierta. Ese demonio tenía la sangre del mismísimo Satanás corriendo por sus venas.

No dudó un segundo más y señaló hacia el frente, indicando que empezaran el ataque.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tú —el demonio ahora les sonreía, sin mirar a nadie fijamente, solamente movió sus dedos y la flecha que Anka iba a dispararle se torció hacia ella. La pobre exorcista se quedó muda—. Es más, podría acabar con todos ustedes en un segundo —algunos exorcistas dieron pasos hacia atrás y la sonrisa de Asmodeo solo aumentó—. Pero… vengo en son de paz —alzó las manos como si le hubieran encontrando a punto de hacer una travesura, para luego bajarlas y acomodar su cabello castaño mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado—. Escuché un rumor, me dijeron por allí que tienen a mi querida hermana Belcebú aquí dentro.

—No haremos negociaciones con demonios asquerosos —escupió Rico con desprecio en su voz, no se dejaría amedrentar por ese demonio.

Casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando este apareció frente a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No quiero hablar con alguien de un nivel tan bajo como tú —el príncipe del inframundo ahora acariciaba los cabellos grisáceos de la exorcista con lentitud, disfrutando de los temblores que esto causaba en su cuerpo—. Quiero hablar con Levi Ackerman. Creo que ustedes lo conocen muy bien, así que tráiganlo.

Sus palabras no sonaron como una petición, sino como una amenaza severa.

.

.

.

.

.

—Solicitamos su respuesta, sargento.

Levi cerró los ojos. Negociar con demonios nunca era una opción, pero si tenía la poca oportunidad de acabar con dos cabezas de esos monstruos lo haría.

Haría lo que fuera para exterminar a cada uno de ellos.

—Ya voy —respondió antes de quitarse los auriculares y dirigirse hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían a la primera planta.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó Hanji antes comenzar a bajar los escalones. Levi sonrió de lado.

—Esto es justo lo que quería.

Al bajar las escaleras, pudo sentir la adrenalina invadirle por completo. Atrapar a dos príncipes, eso era un trabajo que se encargaría de llevar a cabo, iba a sorprender al comandante Pixis en su regreso de la muralla Sina. Todos los exorcistas le abrieron paso cuando llegó al primer piso y caminó sin dejar de parecer armonioso y mortal, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios, pero no porque estuviera asustado. No, era un manojo de nervios porque le encantaría deshacerse de esos dos demonios tan poderosos.

En el centro, Asmodeo lo esperaba de pie. Había dejado de flotar y ahora se paraba sobre unos tacones que lo hacían ver algo femenino, pero su mirada, eso fue algo que lo dejó sin respiración. Era una mirada que poseía cualquier depredador, mirada que también poseía Levi.

—Quiero que liberen a mi hermana.

El azabache deslizó sus manos por los mangos de su katana, preparándose para cualquier inicio de ataque.

—No lo haré, no escucharé ninguna de tus sucias peticiones —Asmodeo soltó una carcajada, cubriendo su estómago desnudo con sus brazos. Parecía muy divertido con las palabras de Levi mientras los demás exorcistas no sabían ni qué hacer.

—Entonces no las escuches, pero me temo que su majestad, Lucifer, destruirá sus tres patéticas murallas junto con su capa de vidrio —dijo una vez que había dejado de reírse para solo mostrar seriedad.

—¡¿Qué?! —un exorcista se conmocionó.

—Oh, vamos —los ojos dorados brillaron al igual que la sonrisa del demonio—. ¿No me digan que pensaron que sus murallas eran indestructibles? —de nuevo se atacó de risa frente a todo el mundo. Nadie dijo nada, pensar siquiera la posibilidad de que Satanás destruyera las murallas era abominable.

Ackerman no esperaba eso. Tenía que pensar detenidamente lo que diría a continuación, podrían destruir las murallas si decía que no, pero dejar que se llevara a Belcebú también era un gran problema.

Supuso que debería preferir vivir un poco más.

—Acompáñame.

.

.

.

.

.

Para garantizar la seguridad de todos, habían encerrado a Belcebú en una sala especial, la cual había sido bendecida hasta por las esquinas. La ataron de manos y tobillos y le cerraron allí bajo llave, también agregaron una cadena bendecida para atascar la puerta junto con sellos escritos con tinta bendecida. Un exorcista, Jean Kirstein, abría esos candados con una llave común. Detrás de él estaban Asmodeo, siendo amenazado con una katana apuntándole a la espalda, Levi, el cual sujetaba la espada con firmeza, y un escuadrón de exorcistas de primer grado que se quedaría afuera por si algo llegara a suceder.

—Listo —al abrir la puerta de acero el inconfundible olor a azufre se hizo casi tóxico.

La mano derecha de Lucifer entró como si fuera su propia casa, Ackerman lo siguió de inmediato y le ordenó al exorcista que cerrara la puerta. Asmodeo dio pasos gráciles hacia su hermana, la cual al verle allí de pie se vio extrañamente aterrorizada. Levi no sabía cómo interpretar la expresión en su rostro.

—¡Hermana! Qué alegría verte, escuché que habías sido capturada en uno de tus paseos cerca de las murallas —él daba un paso al frente y ella se arrastraba hacia atrás, buscando desesperadamente una salida de aquel lugar.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí, Asmodeo? —al exorcista de primer grado no le gusto el peculiar tinte de terror en su voz.

—Vine por ti —él se arrodilló, abrazando a la mujer que representaba el pecado de la Gula como si se tratara de su verdadera hermana, cosa que obviamente no era en realidad—. Gracias, Sasha Braus, me has servido para mi plan —clavó sus garras en el cráneo del demonio y le rompió el cuello con sus brazos. Belcebú no tuvo tiempo de dar pelea y con ello Asmodeo se sacudió las manos, levantándose con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.

Levi no vio venir ese resultado.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —el demonio de ojos dorados se sentó sobre el suelo, elevando sus brazos aparentando relajación ante los movimientos.

—Mentí, no vine por Belcebú —estiró las piernas con suma tranquilidad y Levi no sabía si era él quien estaba perdiendo la cordura—. Traicioné a Lucifer y el maldito me está buscando como loco, así que pensé que este lugar sería un buen escondite. Satanás ni en mil años pondría un solo dedo en estos suelos tan benditos. Por cierto, aquí apesta a incienso.

—¿A qué mierda te refieres? —notaba que Asmodeo esquivaba la pregunta con mucho empeño.

—Me refiero a que soy todo suyo, les ayudaré en lo que quieran, inclusive pelearé con ustedes si eso desean, a cambio de que me dejen ocultarme aquí. ¿Qué dices?

Ackerman no lo pensó dos veces, tener la ayuda de ese demonio sería estupendo.

Pero Asmodeo estaba equivocado si creía que él sería el que manejara las cosas. Oh, no, Levi sabría cómo utilizarlo a la perfección.

* * *

… **.fin, Okno :v**

 **Bueno, si os habéis gustado pues háganmelo saber, espero que con esto sepan que este es apenas el comienzo de una laaarga historia, ademas de que les recomendaría buscar el significado de los nombres de los demonios que aquí aparecen :3**

 **Los veo en el siguiente capítulo que quizás sea en dos semanas, sin más me despido :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis queridos lectores, ya se, me tarde esta vez :´v**

 **Culpen a Mabo (¿?) Digo, khe? :v**

 **En fin…**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Asmodeo de loco pervertido, Levi santo y puro, etc. :v**

 **DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece, carajo :´v**

 **Agradecimientos a Mabo por el beteo y a mis lectores por la paciencia (¿?)**

 **Y ya pásenle a leer :v**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **El juego del diablo**

* * *

El estrado estaba en absoluto silencio. El público veía aterrado al monstruo que se encontraba frente a ellos, el jurado murmuraba cosas entre sí con una mirada desaprobatoria y todo esto porque aún no llegaba el dichoso juez que le daría su veredicto.

Suspiró, moviendo sus muñecas por las esposas de metal puro que lastimaban su demoniaca piel, de rodillas, atado a un poste de metal bendecido armoniosamente. Era algo no muy apropiado para un príncipe como él.

Después sonrió, disfrutando el miedo que causaba en esas personas. Humanos inútiles poca cosa, tenían la fortuna de que él, el gran Asmodeo, decidiera ayudarles de repente a pesar de tener la necesidad de esconderse de Lucifer.

Aunque su verdadero objetivo no era ese, su propósito era solo una cosa, algo que desgraciadamente no puede desvelarse aún, quedando como un secreto entre personaje y autor.

Se hizo silencio, las puertas de la sala se abrieron y un viejo con una gran barba blanca entró, caminando tranquilamente hasta su asiento correspondiente, dejando en claro que se trataba del juez. Asmodeo lamió su labio superior, ansiando dejar en ridículo a ese hombre, haciéndole saber que él era mucho más poderoso y aterrador que un simple juez.

—Estamos aquí para llevar a cabo el juicio correspondiente al primer príncipe del inframundo, mano derecha de Lucifer, Asmodeo —el pequeño martillo de madera hizo el sonido que marcaba, era el inicio del juicio. El juez tomó asiento y un exorcista de tercer nivel se colocó a un lado del demonio, aunque con gran distancia, ya que este no podía controlar el temblor en sus piernas.

—El enjuiciado mencionó en su interrogatorio con el sargento Levi que había traicionado a Satanás, por lo cual necesitaba un lugar donde esconderse. A cambio, él nos ofrecería su ayuda en contra de los suyos —el chico terminó de leer, dirigiendo una mirada rápida al príncipe antes de alejarse mucho más de él.

Asmodeo sonrió divertido.

—¿Cómo podemos creerte, príncipe? Hiciste un espectáculo para entrar y mataste a nuestra única posible testigo de que todo lo que digas sea cierto. Eso sin mencionar las innumerables personas que has matado, junto a exorcistas y pactos formados con gente dentro de las murallas.

—Primero que nada debo decir que sus murallas y bola de cristal no son fáciles de romper, por eso tuve que entrar por debajo, sobre Belcebú… Vamos, todos ustedes saben que se lo merecía y las muertes, pactos y etcétera, fueron cosas del pasado. ¿Que no dicen que Dios lo perdona todo?

—¡No digas ese nombre con tus asquerosos labios! —un obispo se puso de pie de inmediato, apuntándole con una mirada de rabia. El demonio solo amplió su sonrisa.

—Le pedimos que se controle, obispo. Si no puede mantenerse sereno, será mejor que se vaya.

—Y que rece un rosario para encontrar su paz interior —se mofó Asmodeo con una carcajada, ganándose una tensión palpable e instintos asesinos dirigidos hacia él.

—Tú también deberías aprender a callar.

El príncipe alzó las cejas, fingiendo haberse sentido intimidado.

—Oh, vamos, sin mí esto sería muy aburrido —susurró Asmodeo lo suficientemente audible para los demás.

—Vayamos a lo importante. ¿Quién ganará el juicio? ¿Los exorcistas o la policía militar? —ambas partes se odiaban entre sí.

La policía militar se encargaba de la seguridad dentro de las murallas, de robos y asesinatos que se hicieran por personas, pero muchas veces habían sido opacados por los exorcistas, ya que varios crímenes eran elaborados por demonios o contratos que se relacionaban con estas criaturas, dejando en ridículo a la policía militar, ya que ellos no poseían conocimientos sobre el tema.

—Su Señoría, nosotros proponemos que los exorcistas se encarguen de torturar y experimentar con esta criatura —el príncipe del infierno rodó los ojos. Se veía que solo querían que los exorcistas no lo usaran para seguir destacando sobre ellos, vaya envidiosos.

—¿Y ustedes? —Zackly volteó hacia la derecha, donde se encontraban los exorcistas de más alto rango, los de primer grado, junto con el sargento Levi Ackerman y el comandante Pixis.

—Darius, nosotros solo queremos hacer uso de este demonio. Si lo que dice es verdad, él podría ser de mucha ayuda, podríamos usarlo para acabar con gran parte de esos monstruos. En lo personal no me importaría hacer un trato con él para lograr lo que podría ser la libertad de la humanidad.

Con esas palabras el líder de la policía militar mostró todo el disgusto que podía en su rostro.

—¿Y qué tal si huye en una de las expediciones de sus exorcistas? —la multitud se mostró curiosa a la respuesta de esa pregunta. Pixis sonrió.

—Eso no pasará, y en caso de que lo haga hay una solución. Adelante, Hanji —la científica dio un paso hacia el frente, observando a Asmodeo con total fascinación.

—Existe un hechizo de unión forzada. Consiste en atar la vida de un demonio a la de un humano, solo los exorcistas muy experimentados pueden lograrlo e inclusive resistirlo.

—Ve al punto, cuatro ojos.

—Tan ansioso como siempre, Levi. Como sea, es fácil de explicar. Si el demonio muere, el humano también, y si el humano muere, el demonio igual. De esta manera, si Asmodeo intenta escapar, uno de nosotros se sacrificará con la absoluta valentía para detenerlo y este príncipe no es fácil de matar, ya que es muy poderoso. Sin embargo, este hechizo es innegable. Me refiero a que ni siquiera Asmodeo puede esquivarlo o romperlo.

—¿Y quién crees que será tan estúpido como para aceptar sacrificarse? —cuestionó un hombre entre la multitud, o sea los testigos de los ciudadanos de la muralla Rose.

El demonio de la lujuria empezó a carcajearse sin motivo alguno. Todos los demás se callaron, temiendo de esa risa macabra que el príncipe poseía, si aquello era tortura para los oídos de todas las personas allí presentes.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —el juez vio con asco cómo Asmodeo seguía riendo. De la nada, se detuvo, mirando a los ojos a ese juez viejo.

—Nada, es solo que todos están siendo muy ordenados y educados —dijo con sarcasmo fácil de detectar en sus palabras—. Nuestros hermanos y yo nunca peleábamos a la hora de tomar decisiones, nosotros tan solo… destruíamos todo a nuestro paso —los cuernos, las alas que había escondido bajo un aspecto humano salieron, sobresaltando a los espectadores. El demonio volvió puños ambas manos suyas—. ¡No tienen ni idea de la cantidad de almas que vi doblegándose ante nosotros, rogando por algo de piedad que nosotros no les daríamos! ¡Rezándole a su Dios por salvación! ¡Mis hermanos y Lucifer no tendrán piedad! ¡Los matarán a todos tarde o temprano! ¡Por eso úsenme! ¡Úsenme para acabar con ellos! ¡No sean cobardes y háganlo! ¡Háganlo, humanos pa-!

Asmodeo ladeó el rostro, sintiendo un golpe en su mejilla izquierda. Después fue uno tras otro, izquierda, derecha, su rostro era golpeado sin misericordia, escupía sangre, algunos dientes acompañaban al líquido carmesí, pintando el suelo a sus lados. De repente todo se puso oscuro, su cara estaba contra el suelo, de seguro su nariz estaría rota.

—Cállate, maldita bestia inmunda —Levi tenía su pie sobre la cabeza del príncipe, luciendo más frío y serio que cualquiera en esa sala—. Ustedes, todos ustedes son patéticos. Si tenemos a este gran material sería bueno usarlo. Yo me ofrezco, seré el humano con el que esta cucaracha tendrá el hechizo de unión forzada.

—Parece que los exorcistas tienen un gran punto de vista. Me temo que ellos parecen la mejor opción, así que… —antes de que pudiera hacer sonar el martillo contra la madera, el obispo que había interrumpido anteriormente se puso de pie, luciendo furioso.

—¡Estoy en contra de esto! ¡La policía militar tiene razón! ¡Debemos experimentar con esta aberración y al final debemos matarlo!

El demonio rio para sus adentros.

—¿Por qué tan en contra? ¿No se supone que los exorcistas son parte de la Iglesia? —el obispo se vio sorprendido. Después frotó sus manos con nerviosismo, de lejos podía verse que estaba sudando.

—E-eso… lo que pasa es que…

—Lo que pasa es que ellos me quieren muerto —Asmodeo se movió con dificultad. Levi solo frunció el ceño y se molestó al ver que levantaba su pie tan a la ligera—. Y eso es porque ustedes no saben cuántas monjas y cuantos sacerdotes han caído bajo mis redes. ¿Cuántos de ellos cayeron solo por lujuria? Cientos de ellos, pero la Iglesia no podía admitir algo como eso, ¿no es así, obispo?

El hombre abrió la boca, a punto de reclamar y refutar todo lo que había dicho el príncipe del infierno; sin embargo, no supo cómo. Los allí presentes no sabían qué decir, el obispo estaba mudo, Asmodeo había dado justo en el blanco y no se le quitó la sonrisa del rostro aunque Levi volvió a estrellarlo contra el suelo.

—En definitiva, nadie se salva de la tentación —resumió el juez, haciendo ese ruido especial con el martillo—. Está hecho, los exorcistas tendrán como misión liberar a la humanidad con esta cosa y, padre… —el obispo ni siquiera se movía—. Le recomiendo que tenga más cuidado con estos seres, en la Iglesia me dijeron que ellos son terribles.

Asmodeo quiso reírse a carcajadas de nuevo, pero no era correcto hacerlo en ese momento.

.

.

.

.

.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y cruzó las piernas, todo ese teatro del juicio le había dejado agotado. Esperaba que con esa actuación no hubiera quedado duda de la "ventaja" que Levi tenía sobre él. Rodó los ojos; de no ser porque él mismo insistió en planear todo para salir victoriosos nada de esto habría funcionado, pero claro, el exorcista no lo admitiría.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, Levi se sentó a lado de él, cruzándose de piernas y estirando los brazos sobre el respaldo. Hanji se acercó a Asmodeo, ofreciéndole un pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre que el príncipe tuvo que derramar con ese propósito.

—¿Podrías mostrarme lo que hay dentro de tu boca? —le preguntó la científica con ansiedad y nerviosismo. Asmodeo sonrió, abriendo su boca con gestos provocativos, ante eso el exorcista Ackerman bufó con desagrado—. Maravilloso, los dientes que perdiste ya están allí de nuevo. Espera… no hay ni un signo de alguna mordida, qué rápido cicatrizas.

—Tener sangre de Lucifer circulando por tus venas siempre es de ayuda —el demonio amplió su sonrisa una vez que pudo hablar con libertad. La camisa que le habían puesto ahora estaba rota de la espalda, donde habían salido sus alas al haber "perdido el control".

—Dime, ¿te dolió algo de lo que te hice? —el azabache lo miraba fijamente, frunciendo los labios al verle tan tranquilo.

—¿Ah? —Asmodeo tomó su nariz entre sus dedos, acomodando el hueso sin hacer ninguna exclamación de dolor. Después limpio la sangre que había alrededor de sus labios a consecuencia de ello—. No, no me dolió nada, aunque debo admitir que tus golpes son certeros. Me habrían dolido si hubiera estado débil.

—Maldito demonio con falta de sensibilidad —eso solo causó que el príncipe se riera a carcajadas.

—Lamento interrumpir… —una exorcista de cabello rojizo entró al cuarto, con papelería en sus manos. Asmodeo la miró curioso y Levi tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de decirle que dejara de parecer tan promiscuo.

—Adelante —Pixis, quien había estado allí desde el principio pero se había mantenido en silencio, dejó entrar a la tímida exorcista.

—Comandante, sargento, líder de laboratorio, me temo que la policía militar insistió en que el resultado del juicio fue injusto.

—Vaya, en verdad esos tipos son unos pedantes —Asmodeo se cruzó de brazos, dejando en claro su disgusto por esos hombres.

—Continúa, Petra —le ordenó Levi.

—El juez Zackly no tuvo más que charlar con ellos, se discutieron unas cláusulas y aquí están —Ral tragó saliva, aclarándose la garganta ante el claro enojo en la cara de todos los presentes—. Antes de empezar a leer, debo admitir que la policía militar investigó bien sobre nosotros. La primera cláusula es que el príncipe debe tomar agua bendita todos los días, al igual que rezar un padre nuestro en latín. La segunda es que un exorcista lo acompañe durante estas dos actividades y la última es que el hechizo de unión forzada sea hecho hoy mismo, al igual que las anteriores condiciones.

—¿Agua bendita? ¡¿Tienen idea de lo que eso me hace?! —el demonio estaba muy molesto y lo demostraba en su rostro.

—Por fin, algo que te duele —Asmodeo no se vio muy contento, pero Levi estaba más que satisfecho.

—Además, ¿hay alguien que traiga agua bendita consigo en este momento?

—Hanji, de seguro.

La científica se sobresaltó, comenzando a reír nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Es increíble que ustedes no traigan ni un poco, nunca se sabe cuándo atacará un demonio.

—¿Les dije que esta idiota trae agua bendita porque le gusta tomarla? —Zoe soltó una exclamación, acercándose a Levi rápidamente antes de tomarle la mano y sacudir su brazo con fuerza.

—¡Levi! ¡Prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie! —Ackerman se encogió de hombros, dibujando una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—Como si me importara.

—Ugh, bueno, aquí traigo un poco de agua bendita —murmuró metiendo su mano a la bata blanca que traía puesta encima de su traje de exorcista. Sacó una cantimplora de su bolsillo, la cual traía una cruz plateada en medio.

Hanji se la dio a Asmodeo, quien la miró con absoluta desconfianza.

—Genial, moriré antes de que pueda serles de utilidad —gruñó entre dientes, arrebatándole a Hanji la cantimplora de sus manos. Quitó la tapa y se tomó el agua bendita como si hubiera estado en el desierto por un mes sin una gota de agua.

Al acabarla todos le miraban curiosos, inclusive el comandante Pixis.

—No parece que te haya hecho mucho efecto —argumentó Levi algo disgustado.

—Solo espera un… ¡Ugh! —el príncipe cubrió su estómago con sus brazos, encogiéndose mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. La sensación era horrible y estaba seguro de que ya se encargaría de vengarse de la policía militar.

Poco faltó para que empezara a toser violentamente. Alcanzó a tapar su boca con su mano, salpicando sangre en ella a cada estornudo. Era horrible, sentía que iba a morirse. En su mente maldijo el agua bendita y cuando por fin se detuvo la tos se incorporó un poco, sin dejar de cubrir su estómago con sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasó? —Hanji estaba muy cerca de su rostro, le brillaban los ojos y parecía necesitar una respuesta inmediata.

—Lo sabía, sentir cómo tus órganos se derriten no es una experiencia agradable.

Levi sonrió de lado, tratando de contener una risa burlona.

—Vaya, el príncipe sí siente dolor —comento sarcásticamente. El demonio subió las piernas al sofá, aguantando el dolor en su estómago, el comentario de Levi había estado de más.

—¿Estás bien? —se acercó Petra, obviamente preocupada. Asmodeo alzo la mirada y le sonrió.

—Claro que estoy bien, joven dama. Lo suficientemente bien como para hacerle una visita en la noche, ¿qué dice?

Ella se ruborizó al instante.

—Ah, e-esto…

—No te preocupes, querida, estaba jugando. Vi el anillo de compromiso en tu dedo desde que entraste, aunque… repito, algún día puedes requerir mis servicios y yo estaría más que encantado.

—Petra no tiene por qué soportar esto —Ackerman se levantó del sillón, haciéndole una seña al demonio—. Ven conmigo, rezaremos ese padre nuestro en latín y Hanji se encargará de preparar el hechizo de unión.

—¿Por qué ese hechizo suena como si tuviera que casarme con Levi?

El azabache frunció el ceño y el demonio logró ver cómo le temblaba la ceja derecha.

—Debo admitir que esa fue buena, Asmodeo —Hanji se había botado de la risa.

—Tú, yo, capilla, ahora.

Levi salió del cuarto sin decir nada más, el príncipe del infierno solo suspiró y se puso de pie. Cuando salió el Ackerman le estaba dando la espalda y empezó a caminar en silencio. Asmodeo lo seguía, curioso de la actitud de Levi, era fascinante verlo tan callado, de porte elegante como el de un verdadero soldado. Sí, algunos humanos podían ser realmente interesantes.

—Ya estamos llegando, ¿cierto? —cuando Levi no contestó, Asmodeo decidió continuar hablando—. Lo sé porque me están sudando las manos, percibo un lugar santo.

—¿De casualidad no sabes cómo callarte?

—Querido Levi, puedo hacer otras cosas con mi boca además de hablar. Si lo deseas puedo mostrarte.

El azabache se detuvo, girando a verlo cuando Asmodeo también paró de caminar. El príncipe solo se dejó llevar cuando Levi lo tomó de la muñeca y lo empujó con brusquedad a la pared. Asmodeo no mostró ninguna emoción en su rostro cuando el exorcista lo acorraló allí mismo con sus brazos. Oh, vaya, estaba muy molesto.

—Tienes que aprender la ligera diferencia entre nosotros. Tú eres un maldito y repugnante demonio —el príncipe parpadeó, observando fijamente los ojos grises de Levi—. Y yo extermino seres como tú, así que no vuelvas a hacerme una insinuación tan asquerosa como esa.

—Entiendo, entiendo, no tenías que ser tan cruel —Levi se alejó de él inmediatamente. Asmodeo desvió la vista por un segundo, eso hasta que una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sus ojos brillando en absoluta carencia de miedo—. Pero te diré algo. Al ser Asmodeo puedo sentir hasta el más mínimo deseo lujurioso en un humano y, Levi, tú no eres la excepción.

Sí, era cierto, Levi no era ningún santo como para no tener lujuria en alguna parte de su cuerpo, por ello no pudo evitar sentirse victorioso al ver que el exorcista siguió caminando sin negar su afirmación.

Asmodeo podía mentir y decir que aquello no le había causado satisfacción, ver al azabache sin poder contradecirlo era como un dulce bálsamo para su disfrute.

Sus ojos dorados fijaron la vista en la espalda del exorcista. El traje negro de tipo sacerdote se le amoldaba muy bien a su figura, sus músculos eran notables a través de la ropa y sus hombros era un perfecto lugar donde morder o clavar sus uñas a la hora de…

No, sacudió la cabeza. Debía concentrarse y no dejarse llevar por sus instintos, ese no era el objetivo de que se encontrara allí, aunque bien podía ser un bono extra.

Se relamió los labios antes de borrar la imagen de su cabeza.

El silencio era tan aburrido que prefirió ver el techo y las paredes por donde caminaban, era preferible hacer eso que ponerle atención al dolor en sus huesos por estar cerca de un lugar santo. En cada ladrillo había un nombre tallado, cuadros de la nobleza destacaban por sus diferentes pinceladas y diferentes detalles que señalaban el no haber sido pintados por el mismo artista.

Y en ese momento sintió un pinchazo, uno que bien pudo dejarlo tirado en el suelo de rodillas con la mente nublada por el miedo y el terror. Habían llegado ya a la capilla. Asmodeo había olvidado lo mal que se sentía estar en uno de esos lugares.

Levi abrió las grandes puertas que rechinaron por el movimiento. El príncipe entró antes que el azabache, sonriendo después por el chasquido de lengua que dejó salir el exorcista por el rencor que le tenía.

Ah, sí, comenzaba a disfrutar el enojar al exorcista.

—Sígueme —Ackerman caminó hacia una de las bancas. Cuando Asmodeo se paró a un lado suyo, bajó el reclinatorio, se arrodilló y lo jaló del brazo para que hiciera lo mismo.

El príncipe no podía quejarse de la ropa humana que le habían dado, a pesar de parecer un pordiosero, aunque por fortuna Hanji había sido amable y le había prestado un suéter para cubrir los dos agujeros en su espalda, causa de haber sacado sus alas.

—¿Qué sigue? ¿Cerrar los ojos y suplicar por perdón?

—Solo repite después de mí…

 **Pater Noster, qui es in caelis,**

 **sanctificétur nomen Tuum,**

Asmodeo pudo pronunciar eso sin ningún problema. Ya sabía algo de latín, Lucifer le había enseñado que también podía hacer maleficios con este idioma. La ironía de la vida.

 **sanctificétur nomen Tuum,**

 **adveniat Regnum Tuum,**

Lo siguiente fue más difícil y no por la pronunciación, sino que la oración comenzaba a hacer efecto en él. Sentía cómo sus huesos vibraban y empezaba a secretar sudor, cosas que antes eran impensables.

 **fiat volúntas tua,**

 **sicut in caelo et in terra.**

Mareos, dolor de cabeza, próxima migraña. Vaya, parecía que las cosas se movían o incluso se multiplicaban. ¿Un terremoto? ¿Por qué tuvo que cerrar los ojos para continuar?

 **Panem nostrum cotidiánum**

 **da nobis hódie,**

El dolor de cabeza se había convertido definitivamente en migraña.

 **et dimitte nobis débita nostra,**

 **sicut et nos dimittímus**

No aguantaba, su cabeza iba a explotar, las náuseas eran terribles y tuvo que apretar sus manos para reunir fuerza y proseguir con ello.

 **debitóribus nostris;**

 **et ne nos indúcas in tentationem,**

Solo un poco más, unas pocas palabras más y lo lograría.

 **sed libera nos a malo,**

 **Amen.**

Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, exhalando con fuerza. Por fortuna su cabeza no había explotado, pero sentía como si hubiera estado a punto de morir. No quiso abrir los ojos con rapidez, por lo que parpadeó varias veces antes de sentir cómo las náuseas se iban finalmente.

—Eso fue algo… extremo —dijo respirando agitadamente.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí antes de que Hanji venga por nosotros?

Asmodeo lo miró sonriendo.

—Supongo que sí puedes llegar a ser agradable.

—Sería una lástima que tus energías se agotaran tan rápido —oh, bueno, era una excusa viable, pensó el demonio.

—Acepto la oferta. Unos minutos más aquí y juro que me incinero.

—Bien, vamos.

Al cruzar las gigantescas puertas de la capilla, Asmodeo se estiró, haciendo crujir sus huesos.

Esperaba no volver a entrar a un lugar como ese, al menos no por ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

—Buenos días, exorcista Ackerman —Levi devolvió el saludo, solo que con aquel tono inexpresivo ante la muestra de respeto que hizo un exorcista de bajo rango.

Aún seguían en el mismo lugar donde se había llevado a cabo el juicio, el palacio de justicia, al menos así le llamaban. Era un lugar gigantesco, tenía muchas salas de juicio, una capilla, un enorme jardín y varias oficinas.

Por lo cual al príncipe no le sorprendía que Levi se encontrara con otros exorcistas allí dentro. De seguro seguían allí por él, para cerrar el caso de Asmodeo de una vez por todas.

Ahora se encontraban en el enorme jardín, caminando entre las flores y los árboles recién rociados por la lluvia. Era increíble la belleza de ese lugar, aunque si el demonio hubiera querido habría podido marchitar todas esas plantas a su paso. Claro que esto solo pasaría si liberaba su aura asesina.

—Se siente bien estar aquí, es fresco y el aroma a naturaleza casi me hace sentir humano —dijo dando un giro con los brazos abiertos, siendo sarcástico de nuevo.

—Deja de hacer eso —el exorcista lo detuvo, tomando uno de sus brazos con fuerza. Asmodeo sonrió, al estar cerca del exorcista pasó sus brazos por los hombros del azabache, acercándole a su cuerpo.

—Levi, es emocionante estar aquí, los humanos son realmente interesantes —el príncipe deslizó sus dedos por la mejilla pálida de Levi—. Sin embargo, temo que Lucifer acabe con esta diversión muy rápido.

—Suéltame —Ackerman lo apartó y Asmodeo bufó al ver ese gesto de disgusto en su rostro otra vez—. A diferencia de ti, yo no pienso perder, no moriré.

—¿Oh? —los ojos dorados del demonio brillaron—. Lo has hecho mucho más interesante.

—¡Hey, ustedes dos! —ambos voltearon, localizando a Hanji que estaba a unos metros lejos de ellos—. ¡Dejen su paseo romántico por el jardín y vengan, es hora de irnos al cuartel!

—¿Se refiere al cuartel que agujereé?

—Sí, ese.

Levi comenzó a caminar sin esperarlo y Asmodeo no tuvo más remedio que seguir. Aunque al príncipe no le agradaba la idea de volver a ese lugar, tenía que hacerlo, esa era la base para sus planes.

.

.

.

.

.

El paseo en carreta había sido digno de admirar. El príncipe del inframundo no pudo despegar su vista de la ventana, observando los paisajes dentro de la muralla, mientras Levi se burlaba de él, diciéndole que parecía un niño pequeño, a lo cual el demonio sólo respondió sacando la lengua.

Cuando llegaron al cuartel, Asmodeo no se sintió cohibido a pesar de que todas las miradas estaban sobre él y obviamente no eran miradas de aprecio, sino de odio profundo.

—Vaya que saben dar bienvenidas. Sentí que alguien me clavaría un cuchillo por la espalda.

—Que no te sorprenda, todos aquí tienen muchas ganas de matarte. Has asesinado a muchos exorcistas de la Legión de Reconocimiento, así que es comprensible su odio —Hanji sonrió, a pesar de decir tantas cosas oscuras.

La entrada se abrió, permitiéndoles el paso a los tres recién llegados. Los pasillos pulcros, largos y anchos podían intimidar a cualquiera, ya que el aura que estos causaban era algo escalofriante.

Dieron un giro a la derecha y con unos pasos más luego hacia la izquierda llegaron a una puerta, la cual Zoe abrió sin dudarlo. Dentro se encontraba Pixis, firmando unos papeles.

—Veo que ya llegaron —el comandante alzó la mirada, viéndoles fijamente, sobre todo al demonio, echándole una ojeada de arriba a abajo.

—Comandante, es hora de hacer el hechizo de unión, queremos que esté presente por cualquier anomalía.

—Cuatro ojos, ¿estás diciendo que no sobreviviré a esa porquería?

La científica rio nerviosa.

—No, claro que no, es solo que…

—No debes explicar nada, Hanji, Levi debe saber que como quiera debo estar allí, ¿no es cierto? —ella se mostró sorprendida por la interrupción.

—Ahm, sí, así es.

El hechizo de unión era un conjuro de alto nivel, solo un exorcista muy experimentado lograba llevarlo a cabo, sin mencionar la resistencia que debían tener los afectados. Si cualquiera de las dos cosas era débil, el hechizo colapsaría y las dos almas en juego desaparecerían en la nada.

Si Pixis estaba presente, podría prevenirse una catástrofe en los laboratorios. Hanji era la exorcista que conjuraría a ambos implicados, siendo ella misma alguien de mucho potencial.

Zoe era uno de los exorcistas más fuertes en todo el plantel, claro que Levi seguía teniendo más fortaleza que ella, pero la científica poseía más cerebro que el sargento, cosa con la cual molestaba al azabache cada que tenía oportunidad.

Pero por primera vez en toda su vida, Hanji Zoe comenzaba a desconfiar de sus habilidades.

.

.

.

.

.

La habitación era rodeada por paredes de acero, estaba completamente vacía a excepción de los papeles y símbolos que estaban escritos y pegados alrededor, sin mencionar que Levi y Asmodeo ya se encontraban dentro, claramente impacientes.

— _Bien, comenzaremos con esto. No será sencillo, sentirán mucho dolor y la probabilidad de que mueran es alta, así que traten de ser persistentes —_ el eco en la sala había sido provocado por unas pequeñas bocinas que habían a las esquinas del cuarto. Era Zoe quien veía todo desde afuera, pues en la pared frente a ellos había un vidrio completamente negro, que solo permitía ver lo que había dentro desde afuera—. _El hechizo de unión forzada consiste en confundir el alma del enemigo, las brujas solían utilizarlo para torturar humanos y demonios —_ Levi volteó a ver a Asmodeo, el cual no se había perturbado para nada. El exorcista aborrecía a las brujas, eran unas malditas perras para él—. _El alma de los dos afectados resulta confundida y ambas piensan que son una sola. Es algo loco, pero en realidad funciona. Al estar las dos almas de esa manera, si una de las dos desaparece, la otra también lo hace, pensando que la mitad del alma se ha ido, por lo cual ambos sujetos mueren._

—No tienes que decirlo una vez más, estoy listo —gruñó Levi, recordando que Hanji les había repetido eso más de cinco veces.

—Ya puede comenzar, señorita Hanji —Asmodeo parecía ansioso y el sargento supo darse cuenta de ello, pero era extraño. ¿Por qué ansioso?

— _Última cosa que olvidé advertirles: al unir las dos almas puede que vean recuerdos del otro. Claro que Asmodeo debe tener alguna especie de barrera mental, así que no creo que todos sus secretos se desvelen ante ti, Levi. Al igual tú, ten cuidado con no mostrar demasiado —_ Zoe apretó un botón del teclado donde estaba, adentro una mesa de metal apareció, con una navaja encima de ella—. _Sé que esto sonará asqueroso, pero deben beber la sangre del otro._

Levi frunció las cejas, tomó la navaja y se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano. Tranquilamente se la pasó a Asmodeo, quien hizo lo mismo al instante, relamiéndose los labios al ver que la sangre ya brotaba de la herida del exorcista.

—¿A la cuenta de tres? —sugirió el príncipe con tono seductor. Ackerman solo lo ignoró.

—Dame tu mano —le exigió. El demonio acercó su palma a los labios de Levi y este no dijo nada antes de comenzar a succionar la sangre de la herida.

Asmodeo agarró la mano pálida que el azabache extendía hacia él, mordiendo su mano para empezar a beber.

Cuando Levi acabó de beber, Asmodeo pasó su lengua por la herida del exorcista, mirándole con ese brillo misterioso en sus ojos.

— _Ahora que ya resolvieron su tensión sexual es hora de iniciar. Todos los pergaminos y símbolos que están en las paredes los hice yo, son necesarios para este hechizo. ¿Preparados?_

Ambos asintieron.

Las frases que salieron de los labios de Hanji fueron incomprensibles, tanto Levi como Asmodeo solo alcanzaron a notar que se trataba de algo de latín mezclado con hebreo. El último era un idioma no muy conocido por los demonios, pero sí por las brujas.

Un extraño brillo surgió de sus heridas, ambos las miraron atentamente, sorprendidos con esa peculiar luz blanca. Se veía pura y eso contradecía el origen del hechizo. Levi fijó su vista en la herida del demonio y de repente sintió un escalofrío, varias imágenes pasaron por su mente y lo horrible era que ninguna de ellas era suya.

Volteó a ver a Asmodeo… Esos eran los recuerdos del príncipe del infierno, y se preguntó si el demonio veía sus propios recuerdos. Por desgracia obtuvo la respuesta demasiado rápido y eso porque en el rostro del príncipe se dibujó un gesto de total satisfacción junto con un brillo malévolo en esos ojos dorados.

Tragó saliva y cerró los párpados, necesitaba bloquear su mente, debía detener a Asmodeo, no era seguro que el demonio supiera todo sobre él, pero mierda, era difícil porque todos los recuerdos del príncipe interrumpían su concentración.

Cadáveres por todas partes, gritos de auxilio, dolor y desesperación. Madres llorando por sus hijos, niños llamando a sus madres, aterrados de lo que acontecía a sus alrededores. Sangre, órganos, todo tipo de cosas.

No pudo aguantarlo. Se cubrió la boca, intentando no vomitar. Se estaba mareando, no entendía cómo Asmodeo pudo hacer esas cosas, eran inhumanas, terribles y abominables.

Cayó el suelo de rodillas, cubriendo sus oídos; sin embargo, no deseó que Hanji se detuviera, así que cuando ella preguntó si debía detenerse, Levi negó, asegurando que estaría bien.

Alzó la mirada, observando la sonrisa desquiciada en los labios del demonio. No podía contra él, iba a verlo todo. Qué vergüenza, pero sobre todo impotencia.

—Eres como un libro abierto para mí, Levi, un libro demasiado colorido —susurró mientras el exorcista apretaba los dientes, gruñendo como un animal rabioso. Lo odiaba, odiaba a Asmodeo—. Sin embargo, es aburrido verlo todo, así que… —el príncipe se arrodilló frente a él, acercando su rostro al exorcista. El azabache quiso apartarlo, pero no encontró la fuerza suficiente en sus brazos.

Y con ello, Asmodeo lo besó, tomó su rostro entre sus manos e introdujo su lengua en la boca del exorcista. Normalmente Levi le habría mordido los labios o la lengua, pero se encontraba tan débil ante el demonio que no opuso resistencia.

El beso le supo amargo, forzado y algo violento. Odió esa sensación.

—¿Qué hiciste? —apenas pudo hablar después del beso, respirando con dificultad.

—Acabo de poner una barrera en tu mente, deberías agradecérmelo.

¿Uh? Extrañamente ya no podía leer los recuerdos de Asmodeo.

Su mente estaba en blanco y su cuerpo se sentía ligero, tenía tanto sueño que el parpadear se le hacía de lo más difícil.

¿Por qué no dormir un poco?

—¡Levi! —esa debía ser Hanji, asustada de lo que pasó antes.

—Debes mantenerte despierto, exorcista —no, no podía, ni siquiera cuando el príncipe del infierno se lo ordenaba con esa mirada fiera—. Levi, reacciona, vamos, Levi…

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Una casa vieja y a punto de caerse sobre sí misma tenía la puerta abierta para él. La madera rechinaba y se veía llena de moho. Era asqueroso, pero por alguna extraña razón se sintió reconfortante._

 _Entró, dudando un poco de sus pasos. Cuando por fin se animó a cerrar la puerta detrás de él, escuchó unas voces provenir del interior. Si no se equivocaba era la voz de dos jóvenes, una mujer y un hombre, además de la de un niño. ¿Qué hacían esas personas allí?_

— _Detente, no deberías comerte el pastel. Si no está para cuando él llegue, voy a romperte la cara._

— _Eso es cruel. ¿Ni siquiera el betún?_

— _¡Ni siquiera eso, señorita!_

— _Malos._

— _Él puede que me mate si se entera de que les conté sobre su cumpleaños._

— _No te preocupes, él no es ese tipo de persona, todo estará bien._

— _Espero que le guste mucho, si no le gusta no le daremos ni un trozo._

— _La verdad es que tú quieres ser la única que lo coma._

 _Era una extraña conversación, pero podía deducir unas cosas. Se trataba de una fiesta sorpresa, pero… ¿para quién?_

 _Volteó a una ventana de la casa y esta se mostró negra. No enseñaba lo que había afuera, pero cuando cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos pudo ver el exterior. La nieve caía, estaba nevando._

 _Diciembre… ¿Quién cumplía años en diciembre?_

No esperó tener un sueño como ese.

Despertó, no muy seguro de dónde se encontraba, pero cuando vio el techo supo que estaba en su cuarto, había aprendido a reconocerlo a través de los años. Y también recordaba que se había desmayado… Patético.

—Ah, ya despertaste —Levi frunció las cejas, reconocía también esa voz.

Asmodeo estaba encima de él con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios. El exorcista no tardó en darse cuenta de las manos del demonio recorriendo su piel.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —el príncipe lo ignoró, de nuevo, y continuó desabrochando la camisa y paseando sus dedos por el pecho algo pálido del sargento.

—Explorando. Tenía que entretenerme con algo mientras dormías, fue muy aburrido —¿Reproche? De verdad que no entendía al demonio. De repente parecía un niño, luego alguien con deficiencia mental y por último estaba la personalidad del demonio desquiciado.

—Deja de tocarme —colocó sus brazos de manera que Asmodeo ya no tuviera acceso a su piel. El príncipe le sacó la lengua y flotando se alejó un poco.

—Me lo debes, te hice un gran favor, esa barrera no fue fácil de hacer.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —no le agradaba que Asmodeo hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

El demonio no dejó de sonreír, posando su dedo índice en la frente del azabache.

—Creé una barrera en tu mente, ya nadie podrá ver tus recuerdos y debilidades nunca más. Es bueno porque así los demonios no podrán torturarte psicológicamente, beneficio para mí también, claro.

¿Debía agradecerle? Por supuesto que no.

—No te pedí que lo hicieras.

Asmodeo se cruzó de brazos, parado en el aire.

—Vaya, eres demasiado terco, pero eso lo hace mucho más interesante.

—No entiendo cuál es tu definición de interesante.

El príncipe ya no dijo nada, solo se escucharon unos pasos apresurados. De seguro era Hanji quien venía a verle. Vio la perilla girarse y luego escuchó algo que no esperaba.

—¡Ahh! Oh, Levi, por favor, n-no tan rudo, ugh…

El exorcista se levantó de inmediato, importándole poco su salud. Zoe ya había entrado y les veía realmente sorprendida.

Ackerman estaba parado, aplastando la cabeza de Asmodeo con su pie derecho contra el suelo mientras el príncipe sujetaba la pierna del exorcista, aunque no aplicaba mucha fuerza al agarre, por lo cual Hanji dedujo que al demonio no le importaba mucho.

—Bueno, veo que Levi se siente mucho mejor —dijo acomodándose los lentes.

—Esh lo que eshtaba penshando —Asmodeo habló con dificultad, sonriendo a pesar del pie en su rostro.

—Cállate —Levi aplicó más fuerza, rechinando sus dientes con enojo.

—La próxima vez que tengan sexo cierren la puerta con candado —aconsejó la científica antes de salir. Escuchó perfectamente al sargento gritarle un par de cosas, pero simplemente dio la vuelta y corrió todo lo que podía.

.

.

.

.

.

—Todos me están mirando.

—Es porque todos te odian —Levi juntó sus manos, agradeciendo por la comida antes de empezar a degustar el platillo que había escogido de la cafetería.

La mesa donde el exorcista estaba sentado se encontraba vacía, solo era ocupada por él y el demonio sentado a su lado. Claro que Asmodeo había tomado forma humana, ya que el sargento le había obligado a hacerlo.

—Se me ha antojado un poco de tu comida —dijo el príncipe, señalando la carne que Ackerman estaba cortando en pedazos.

—¿Qué no se supone que no tienes que alimentarte de comida humana? —Levi alzó la ceja, interrogante, el demonio sonrió.

—Eso no significa que carezca de curiosidad —explico con tono aburrido—. Además, si no me das un poco, haré lo mismo que hice hace rato.

Levi bufó. Ese maldito si se atrevería a gemir en público.

—Toma —el exorcista le lanzó un pedazo de carne que cayó en la mesa. Asmodeo frunció las cejas.

—No, así no, debes dármelo en la boca —apuntó a sus labios con ligero enojo. Ackerman quiso escupirle en la cara, pero pudo controlarse—. Te daré tres segundos, uno, dos… ¡Mphf!

El demonio empezó a masticar, sorprendido de la violencia que Levi había utilizado para darle de comer. Eso había sido rudo, pero no le molestó.

—Ojalá y te ahogues con eso —murmuró con disgusto.

—Tan cruel. Me pregunto si algún día serás capaz de encontrar una chica que te soporte.

Cuando Levi no contestó, el demonio amplió su sonrisa.

—Sargento, ¿podemos sentarnos con usted? —Levi levantó la vista. Petra se veía algo nerviosa por la presencia de Asmodeo y los que venían con ella parecían incómodos.

—No se preocupen por mí, no muerdo —el demonio intentó tranquilizar el ambiente; sin embargo, eso solo puso más tensión.

—Siéntense, no tienen por qué preguntar.

—Estábamos preocupados, sargento, no sabíamos cómo había salido el hechizo de unión —Asmodeo miró a Levi. Este se veía tenso, quizás aún le disgustaba pensar en lo que pasó en ese momento.

—Estoy bien, nada de qué preocuparse —mintió descaradamente ante sus subordinados. El demonio volvió a sonreír.

—¿Bien? Pero si te desmayaste y tuvimos que llevarte a tu cuarto a esperar a que te despertaras. Tardaste dos horas.

Ah, sí, el exorcista parecía querer matarlo con la mirada.

—¿Eso es cierto? —esta vez el que preguntó había sido un hombre con corte de cabello parecido al de Levi y Asmodeo se dio cuenta de que traía puesto el mismo anillo que tenía Petra. ¿Su prometido?

—Solo fue un poco de debilidad, ya me encuentro mucho mejor —¿un poco de debilidad? Más bien, mucha debilidad, ni siquiera intentó apartarle cuando lo besó.

—¿De verdad, sargento?

—Se ve algo pálido.

—Erd, Gunther, estoy bien, de verdad —ambos se vieron intimidados por el ligero tinte de enojo en la voz del azabache.

—Si te encuentras tan bien, ¿por qué no entrenas conmigo?

Todos fijaron su vista en Asmodeo. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste. ¿Por qué no tenemos una pequeña pelea? —Levi parpadeó. ¿Qué se traía Asmodeo entre manos? ¿Acaso quería humillarlo?—. Bueno, eso si ya te sientes mejor.

—No tengo por qué acceder a eso.

—Tienes razón, no hay necesidad de demostrar que yo soy mucho más fuerte que tú —explicó Asmodeo.

El exorcista se puso de pie, clavando su espada en la mesa donde anteriormente estaban comiendo. El demonio se puso también de pie, aceptando esa mirada retadora del azabache.

—Voy a destrozarte en mil pedazos.

—No esperaba menos, Levi.

Petra fijó su mirada en ambos, no sabía si eso iba a terminar bien.

.

.

.

.

.

El campo de entrenamiento para los exorcistas era demasiado amplio. Parecía un hipódromo a simple vista, lo suficientemente espacioso para que entrenaran hasta cien exorcistas al mismo tiempo. Alrededor del campo estaban los pasillos de los demás pisos, visibles al ser una explanada abierta.

Ahora mismo los pasillos estaban repletos de exorcistas de diferentes grados, los cuales observaban a las dos personas que iban a enfrentarse en ese momento, Levi y Asmodeo, aunque el último no contaba mucho como "persona".

—Vaya, tenemos mucho público —el príncipe había tomado su forma demoníaca, mostrando su traje negro, sus largas botas, alas, cuernos y cola.

—Tch, esos inútiles deberían estar trabajando en vez de estar amontonados aquí —Levi estaba disgustado, porque si todos estaban allí no podía permitirse fallar ante ellos.

—¡Levi, tú puedes! ¡Destrózalo! —al parecer Hanji también era uno del montón, inclusive había traído banderas con la foto del azabache.

—Supongo que deberíamos comenzar —Asmodeo tronó sus dedos y muñecas, agitando sus brazos con gracia—. No puedo esperar más.

—Yo tampoco —Ackerman desenfundó sus espadas, haciéndolas girar con sus dedos para finalmente apuntarle al demonio con la punta filosa de las katanas.

Dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante y de la nada comenzaron a correr sin pensarlo dos veces. El primer choque fue silencioso, pues Levi había usado su espada derecha, siendo empujada por una esfera negra que el demonio formó con su mano.

—Seré gentil. Usaré el cincuenta por ciento de mi fuerza, ¿te parece? —le preguntó Asmodeo, esquivando sus ataques consecutivos.

—Voy a matarte si te contienes aunque sea un poco —el exorcista giró, usando sus espadas para darse impulso. Logró causarle un leve corte en la mejilla al demonio.

—Ouch, eso dolió un poco —se quejó el demonio, cerrando uno de sus ojos dorados.

—Eso te pasa por confiarte demasiado.

Silencio. El demonio se cubrió la mejilla, para luego observar la palma de su mano. Estaba cubierta de sangre.

Asmodeo comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

—¡Sí! ¡Esto es justo lo que quería! —el príncipe alzó los brazos, sonriendo, mientras alrededor de él se formaban varias esferas negras. Levi chasqueó la lengua, eso era malo para él—. Comprendo, usaré toda mi fuerza contigo —dijo ya más tranquilo.

Las esferas se lanzaron hacia el exorcista a una gran velocidad. Ackerman suspiró, cerrando los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse ante esa situación. No necesitó abrirlos de nuevo para cortar cada una de esas esferas con sus espadas.

Una exclamación general del público le hizo sonreír arrogantemente.

—¿Eso es todo? —Levi abrió sus ojos, expectante y el demonio sonrió también, emocionado.

—No, apenas estaba comenzando —respondió Asmodeo moviendo su dedo índice. Apuntó al exorcista y luego el brazo del azabache se alzó en el aire, al igual que el otro—. Tú fuiste el que se confió, tanto que bajaste tu guardia mental.

El sargento maldijo en voz baja cuando el príncipe giró sus dedos, haciendo que sus brazos comenzaran a girar hacia atrás. Tenía que resistir o le rompería los brazos en un segundo.

Bajó la cabeza, dejando que su cabello cubriera su rostro. Después sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos y moviendo sus brazos con libertad absoluta.

—¿Lo olvidas? Ya estamos entrenados para este tipo de cosas.

—¿Te acuerdas que soy más veloz que tú? —Asmodeo apareció frente a él, con la misma sonrisita diabólica de siempre.

Levi no alcanzó a protegerse de la patada que le propinó a su rodilla derecha, solo cayó al suelo y mordió su labio inferior, tratando de aguantar el golpe.

—¡Sargento, usted puede! —de entre la multitud un exorcista comenzó a gritar desesperado. Ackerman apretó los dientes y sujetó con fuerza sus espadas.

Su pierna derecha temblaba, pero su cuerpo estaba quieto, dispuesto a seguir.

—No deberías levantarte, eso te hará daño —aconsejó el demonio, admirando sus uñas negras.

—Piérdete, me vale un comino que seas el demonio más fuerte, voy a destrozarte —Levi gruñó, furioso.

Asmodeo soltó un bufido.

—Es increíble tu persistencia —el príncipe del inframundo se abrazó a sí mismo—. Está bien, acabemos con esto.

Una vez más corrieron para atacarse entre sí, las espadas de Levi apuntaban firmemente al demonio, iba con toda la disposición de matarle. Asmodeo solo corría rápidamente, sin ninguna esfera o arma a la vista.

Cuando el sargento estuvo a punto de atravesar al príncipe, este se movió, agachándose para esquivar ese mortal ataque. Al agacharse se deslizó hacia el lado izquierdo de Levi.

El exorcista sonrió; el demonio había caído en su trampa. Ackerman lanzó al aire su espada izquierda y cuando volvió a agarrar el mango de la katana esta estaba al revés, amenazando el cuello del demonio con el filo de esta arma.

—Vaya, me tienes justo donde querías —el público empezó a gritar el nombre del sargento con júbilo, felicitándole a lo lejos; sin embargo, Levi sentía que estaba mal pues algo estaba presionando su estómago. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que la mano de Asmodeo estaba en su abdomen—. Pero en este momento estarías más que muerto.

¿Cuándo llegó esa mano ahí? Ah… ¿Acaso cuando lanzó la espada al aire?

—Tú… maldito —susurró algo asustado. ¿Qué tan rápido y fuerte era ese demonio?

¿Y por qué sentía que ni siquiera había usado la mitad de su fuerza?

—Bien acaba lo que bien comienza, aunque la verdad no recuerdo si esa era la frase —Asmodeo se levantó, pasando a un lado de Levi—. Si quieres hacerte más fuerte, te estaré esperando en tu cuarto, pero apúrate, no tengo mucha paciencia.

El demonio desapareció y en su lugar solo quedó la multitud de exorcistas que felicitaban al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

.

.

.

.

.

Al final pudo deshacerse de toda la gente que había ido a felicitarle por su victoria, una no limpia, cabía decir. Y eso era lo que más le fastidiaba, por ello casi se negaba a que Hanji le curara su herida.

Vaya que solo tener que tomar un líquido para recuperar tu rodilla era algo asombroso, pero esa poción era asquerosa.

Estaba frente a la puerta de su cuarto, pero por primera vez en toda su vida se sentía indigno de entrar allí, porque ese cuarto pertenecía al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y Asmodeo le había mostrado que en realidad era muy débil.

Mierda, estaba más que furioso, pero con él mismo, por ser tan débil y tan estúpido.

Aclaró su mente, encontrando paz interna antes de entrar a su habitación. El príncipe estaba allí, acostado en su cama mientras sujetaba un libro, no, una Biblia, porque desde la distancia podía ver cómo la mano de Asmodeo se quemaba al sujetarla.

—¿Sabes? Todo lo que dice aquí son mentiras muy bien elaboradas —Levi no supo reaccionar cuando este comenzó una conversación normal, bueno, casi normal. Asmodeo aún no tomaba forma humana y sus alas y cuernos seguían a la vista.

—Tenemos que hablar —habló, totalmente decidido.

—¿De qué?

—Sobre hacerme más fuerte.

La Biblia flotó en el aire, cayendo en el escritorio de Levi.

—Oh, es cierto —el demonio cambió de posición, sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas—. Dime, ¿en verdad deseas hacerte más fuerte?

—Por supuesto —respondió inmediatamente.

—¿Harías lo que fuera por ello?

Ackerman dudó un poco. En realidad no estaba seguro si el demonio le ayudaría, pero necesitaba intentarlo, necesitaba adquirir más fuerza.

—Sí.

—Bien, entonces… —Asmodeo volvió a aparecer frente a él, tomando su rostro pálido con ambas manos, acercándose tanto a su cara que el sargento pensó que lo besaría de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—Haz un contrato conmigo.

* * *

 **Espero y les haya gustado…**

 **Sí, soy una perra maldita que le encanta dejar los capítulos en la mejor parte :3**

 **Esperen el siguiente con muchas ganas (¿?)**

 **Especiales agradecimientos a los lectores: Guest, Sora Yoru Hashiba, lightblood04, Fujimy, Pau-Neko & Ame8910.**

 **Bueno, nos vemos luego :v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heme aquí, de nuevo, de regreso, después de dos meses de tardanza. Eh… ¿culpen a la dama inspiración? Sí… ella…**

 **En fin, este capítulo es en serio muy divertido para mí, sin mencionar que a partir de aquí lo único que pasará serán misterios siendo resueltos, obviamente no mencionaré cuáles :v**

 **MUAJAJAJAJAJA.**

 **Okno :v**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Asmodeo promiscuo, lindo con las damas. Levi gruñón y tierno a su manera (?). Hanji de loquisha, Pixis buena onda, etc. Tambien quiero mencionar el hecho de que me metere mas a fondo en la historia oscura de la iglesia, asi que les advierto por si no pueden tolerarlo :/**

 **DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece, porque Isa la llama no puede admitir que Levi y Eren están más cercanos a salir del closet que yo teniendo una oportunidad de pasar cálculo :/**

 **De nuevo mi entera gratitud a Mabo por el beteo del capítulo, sin mencionar su paciencia al no haber publicado nada en dos meses, te adoro beibi :3**

 **Sin más ni menos pásenle a leer, criaturitas :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

" **La carne es más suave que el hueso"**

* * *

— _¿Hacer un contrato contigo? —Levi frunció las cejas y se vio totalmente disgustado._

— _Si haces un contrato conmigo, ganarás fuerza física, una incomparable —Asmodeo sonrió, murmurando esas palabras convincentes al oído del exorcista._

— _No lo haría ni aunque fuera la única opción en el mundo —respondió el azabache, empujando al demonio que había estado sobre él—. No dejaré que te adueñes de mi alma._

 _La sonrisa del príncipe se amplió._

— _No me quedaría con tu alma, lo único que planeaba pedirte era algo de energía._

— _¿Energía?_

— _Vaya, se nota que no sabes de mí —el demonio, ofendido, flotó en el aire, cruzándose de brazos—. Asmodeo es el demonio de la lujuria, o sea que yo obtengo poder y energía a través del sexo. Solo iba a pedirte tu cuerpo._

— _¿Ah? —¿sexo con un demonio? Ni mierda. Nunca aceptaría algo como eso, su cuerpo era puro, como el de todo exorcista y tener sexo con un demonio era abominable—. Ni loco —murmuró molesto y asqueado._

— _Eso dices ahora, pero si empezamos puede que nunca lleguemos a detenernos —esta vez Asmodeo apareció detrás de él, abrazándolo mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro del sargento—. Puedo tomar la forma que quieras, hombre, mujer, niño… Ahora que lo pienso, se me olvidó mencionar en el_ _juicio que muchos de esos sacerdotes me pedían transformarme en un niño. Bueno, detalles son detalles._

 _Levi no supo de qué sorprenderse más, de la sugerencia del demonio o lo que había dicho sobre los sacerdotes._

— _Digas lo que digas, no aceptaré._

— _Está bien, me rindo —lo soltó, alzando sus manos como ofrenda de paz—. Supongo que mi plan no funcionó._

— _¿Tu plan? —Asmodeo posó un dedo sobre los labios del azabache._

— _Es un secreto —susurró con un tono juguetón—. Bien, entonces hay que pasar a la segunda fase._

— _¿Segunda fase? Asmodeo, ¿en qué estás pensando?_

— _Aún no tengo los datos suficientes, pero cuando encuentre más información te la daré, hasta entonces confía en mí y espera._

— _Espera, dime, ¿cuál es este plan tuyo? —quería saberlo, más bien, necesitaba saberlo._

— _Levi, confía en mí —Asmodeo tomó las manos pálidas del azabache y las puso en sus mejillas morenas—. Solo confía en mí, todos los demás te rodean de mentiras, solamente yo te hablo con la verdad. Confía en mí y todo saldrá bien, deja que yo me encargue de ti._

— _¿Quieres que me vuelva tu títere? —preguntó sarcástico._

— _De preferencia, por favor —respondió el demonio, de la misma manera._

— _Ni en sueños._

 _Asmodeo volvió a sonreír, tomando forma humana. Levi apartó la mirada; esos ojos dorados lo miraban como si leyera sus pensamientos._

 _En el fondo tenía miedo del demonio._

El exorcista abrió los ojos, era la quinta vez que se despertaba durante la noche. No podía dormir, no tenía sueño y la inquietud hacía un excelente trabajo en mantenerlo despierto.

Volteó hacia arriba, Asmodeo flotaba, acostado en el aire, le daba la espalda y no emitía sonido alguno. ¿Los demonios dormían? Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Sinceramente no estaba seguro y no quería averiguarlo, pero esa ansiedad no le hacía nada bien, todavía no tenía dos cosas en claro. Una era la actitud de Asmodeo, tan diferente de un momento a otro, y la segunda era que aún quería volverse más fuerte, el demonio le dijo que adquiriría más información. ¿De qué? Era lo que no lograba aclarar.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y todo era culpa de ese demonio de pacotilla.

Tenía miedo, mucha incertidumbre. ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil y estúpido a lado de Asmodeo?

Era algo que no deseaba contestarse a sí mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo primero, al levantarse fue una sensación de incertidumbre y cansancio. No había dormido mucho, preocupado de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Asmodeo.

Despeinó su cabello, gruñendo fastidiado, odiaba que el demonio se metiera en su cabeza, en sus pensamientos y hasta en sus sueños.

—Uhm…

Levi se sobresaltó, él no había hecho ese ruido y eso le puso en estado de alerta. Lentamente volteó al lado izquierdo y se encontró con una extraña sorpresa.

Asmodeo dormía a su lado, con los ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilamente. Parecía tan normal, tan humano que Levi no pudo evitar tener algo de curiosidad por ese aspecto.

Su dedo índice acarició con delicadeza el contorno del rostro moreno del príncipe, luego se deslizó a sus mejillas y a su barbilla. Sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar un jadeo provenir de los labios del demonio.

Sin pensárselo dos veces lo pateó, sacándolo de su cama y haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

—¡Maldita sea, eso duele! —se quejó Asmodeo, cubriendo su nariz rota, acomodándola rápidamente.

—Es tu culpa por dormir en mi cama, quién sabe cuántas bacterias le echaste encima —Levi se levantó de su cama, yendo directamente al closet por su uniforme de exorcista.

—Es difícil flotar mientras duermes, tenía que dormir en algo sólido —el demonio se había limpiado la nariz con magia, retirando la sangre y ya con el hueso acomodado.

—¿Qué te parece el suelo? Es algo sólido.

—Levi, deberías aprender a tener más tacto con las personas —le reprochó mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda del sargento. Este aún no se había puesto la camisa, así que el tacto fue totalmente directo.

—No me toques —ordenó con tono disgustado. Asmodeo se alejó inmediatamente, sonriendo.

—Todavía no entiendo cómo las exorcistas se vuelven loquitas por ti —el príncipe tomó forma humana, sacando de un cajón la ropa que Hanji le había dado para vestirse.

Ambos se dieron la espalda, ahora Levi abrochaba su túnica larga y negra, acomodando el cinturón que sería la funda para sus dos espadas y Asmodeo se ponía la ropa que sacó del cajón.

Levi arqueó las cejas. ¿Qué había dicho Asmodeo?

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que todas las exorcistas se vuelven locas por ti —repitió, poniéndose la playera, última prenda que le faltaba.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?

—Recuerda que puedo sentir el más mínimo deseo lujurioso y vaya que esas mujeres no saben controlar sus hormonas —Ackerman giró, sin saber qué decir ante esa afirmación—. Aunque no las culpo, tu cuerpo es como para derretirse al instante.

Asmodeo se había llevado un dedo a la boca, haciendo un gesto coqueto con sus labios y mirada.

—No necesitaba saber eso —el azabache desvió la mirada, viéndole de manera extraña antes de apartar sus ojos del rostro del demonio.

El príncipe del inframundo no supo el porqué de ese gesto.

La puerta se abrió y de ella emergió Petra, quien parpadeó y enfocó su mirada al suelo al ver que ambos estaban vistiéndose. Claro que ya habían acabado, pero esa timidez hizo sonreír al demonio.

—Lamento entrar de improvisto, pero la líder de escuadrón Hanji solicitó a Asmodeo en su laboratorio y el comandante Pixis le llama, sargento Levi.

—Está bien, gracias por avisarnos, Petra —el sargento frunció las cejas y buscó algo en los cajones de su closet. Petra y el demonio se miraron, confundidos por la repentina acción del exorcista—. Creo que acompañaré a Asmodeo, tengo algo que pedirle a Hanji.

—Está bien, sargento, de todas maneras yo me quedaré a vigilar a Asmodeo.

—Bien, no hagamos esperar a esa cuatro ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

El laboratorio de Hanji era realmente grande y espacioso, varios hombres y mujeres con batas iban y venían, unos con papeles, otros con instrumentos de vidrio, hablando, gritando, quejándose o informando.

En medio de todo ese desorden estaba la líder de escuadrón, Hanji Zoe, comiendo un caramelo mientras miraba a la gente ser un desorden total. Estaba sentada en una camilla que era para enfermos. Afortunadamente ninguna de esas camillas estaba siendo usada en ese momento, los exorcistas se habían librado de buenas heridas hasta el momento.

—¡Oh Levi! —la líder de escuadrón corrió hacia el sargento, con los brazos extendidos para darle un abrazo. El azabache solo bufó y la detuvo con una sola mano—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó una vez que se dio por vencida. Ackerman era más fuerte que ella, así que intentarlo solo le daría como resultado una costilla rota—. Solo llame al pecaminoso de Asmodeo, no al entrometido de Levi —explicó mientras se limpiaba los lentes con la bata de laboratorio.

Por eso recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Levi.

—Necesito más, ¿las tienes? —el demonio parpadeó, agudizando su oído ante las palabras del exorcista. Le encantaban los chismes y ese seguramente era uno importante.

Zoe se volvió a colocar los lentes y luego suspiró.

—Esta vez se te acabaron rápido. ¿Cuántas tomas al día? —la científica caminó hasta un mueble de madera lleno de cajones, abrió el tercero y buscó entre lo que parecía varios frascos con pastillas.

—Tres —respondió con simpleza.

—¿Tres? Eso es mucho, creo que cambiaré la fórmula para que sea más efectiva. La próxima vez estarán listas, por mientras toma estas —en su mano había un frasco de vidrio de color naranja y se lo dio a Levi, quien lo tomo rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida.

—Gracias, Hanji —dijo, tan bajo que casi no se escuchó, pero aun así fue audible para varios.

—¡De nada, enanín! —exclamó antes de que este saliera del laboratorio. Zoe rio divertida, le fascinaba ser amiga de ese imbécil.

—Disculpe señorita Hanji —interrumpió sus pensamientos el príncipe del inframundo, llamando la atención del científico—. ¿Qué tipo de medicina era esa?

La líder de escuadrón se encogió de hombros.

—Quién sabe —respondió finalmente, restándole importancia al asunto.

Asmodeo no era idiota, sabía que había algo curioso en esas pastillas y estaba más que dispuesto a conocer la verdad sobre ellas, pero así como no era idiota sabía pretender que lo era, por lo cual prefirió ignorar el gran esfuerzo de la líder de escuadrón para evitar ese tema.

—Bien, ¿para qué me llamó?

—Quiero hacerte unos cuantos exámenes antes de que vayas a tu promesa diaria de rezar y tomar agua bendita —el demonio recordó ese pequeño detalle y quiso desaparecer por un rato, aunque sabía que no era opción.

—Estoy a su entera disposición —contestó, sonriendo coqueto para la científica. Ella le sonrió también, pero no de la misma manera.

—Espero que estés listo —Hanji abrió otro cajón, llenándose las manos de jeringas—. Tengo muchas cosas en mente.

Asmodeo sintió su cuerpo temblar, por fortuna no sería mucho dolor para él, o al menos eso esperaba.

Condenados científicos locos.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi se detuvo, curioso de la discusión que acontecía al otro lado de la puerta. Reconocía la voz del comandante Pixis y la otra se le hacía sumamente conocida, sabía que la había escuchado hace poco, pero no recordaba en dónde.

No tuvo tiempo de llegar a una respuesta cuando la puerta se abrió frente a él, de la oficina salió el comandante de la policía militar, Nile Dawk. La expresión en su rostro le hizo saber que la conversación había sido seria, de vital importancia y finalizó en desacuerdo total.

—Comandante —saludó Levi con el puño sobre su pecho. Dawk solo gruñó en respuesta y siguió caminando.

—Es increíble que en todo este tiempo su humor no haya cambiado —comentó Pixis, abriendo un cajón de su escritorio para sacar una botella que seguramente contenía alcohol.

Ackerman asintió, entrando a la oficina de su líder, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó al escritorio, observando disimuladamente los papeles sobre el mueble de madera.

—¿Me llamó? —preguntó, dándose cuenta que los papeles eran reportes de los cadetes en la tropa estacionaria, como era de esperarse no mostraban irregularidades en las murallas.

—Así es. Como te habrás dado cuenta, acabo de tener una discusión con el comandante de la Policía Militar, ahora te preguntarás el por qué. Bueno, tenemos un nuevo caso —Pixis sujetaba un sobre, uno que eran malas noticias. Levi sabía lo que esos sobres contenían, documentos de personas que habían fallecido, lo que al sargento no le gustó es que ese sobre se veía algo grueso.

El sobre le fue entregado, demasiados nombres, demasiadas descripciones, todas y cada una de ellas intentando ser escritas de la manera más fría posible.

El atacante o el demonio, quien sea que hubiera sido el responsable, parecía no tener preferencia. Solo atacaba al azar y eso era demasiado peligroso, pues las probabilidades de encontrarlo disminuían por ello.

—No parece ser un caso de la Policía Militar, es demasiado sanguinario.

El comandante suspiró resignado.

—Eso es lo que pensé, pero Nile no parecía estar contento con ello, insistió demasiado en que se trataba de un caso para ellos.

—Últimamente la Policía Militar no ha recibido mucho trabajo, deben estar desesperados por tener uno —y no era sorpresa, pues de vez en cuando solían robarles casos destinados a los exorcistas, causando un desastre mayor.

—Por eso discutí con Nile, pero no quiso entrar en razón —Pixis tomó un trago más de su cantimplora, dándole la vuelta al escritorio y llegando hasta la puerta de su oficina—. Acompáñame.

Ambos salieron de allí, caminando hasta una puerta de acero, completamente negra. Al entrar el frío caló sus huesos y una mujer hizo el saludo antes de volver a lo que hacía.

Sobre dos mesas estaban postrados dos cuerpos, asquerosamente carcomidos. La mujer que estaba allí dentro tenía puesto un traje que cubría todo su uniforme de exorcista, probablemente era la que se encargaba de determinar la causa de muerte, el estado del cadáver y la identificación del muerto, para luego entregar esa información a Hanji, quien ocultaba los documentos al ser clasificados como evidencia del caso.

—Comandante, sargento —saludó la chica de nuevo, señalando el cuerpo de una mujer. Estaba abierto, las costillas estaban rotas y podía verse el interior, no había órganos y las marcas en la piel parecían mordidas—. Estos cuerpos fueron literalmente comidos por dentro, inclusive para mí esto es repugnante —la exorcista del departamento científico tomó una pinza, revolviendo el interior que era extrañamente líquido—. Tenemos diez muertos en total, tres hombres y siete mujeres, entre ellos hay adolescentes y niños. Es obvio que no tiene preferencia alguna, solo ataca —ella había llegado a la misma conclusión. La morgue, el lugar donde estaban, era el sitio menos visitado en toda la base de los exorcistas.

Y la razón era obvia, nadie disfrutaba ver cuerpos cruelmente mutilados por criaturas demoniacas sin sentimiento alguno.

—La única manera de comprobar que fue un demonio es traer a Asmodeo, aunque solo es una confirmación, es obvio que uno de esos monstruos lo hizo.

Tener la luz verde del demonio serviría de mucho, así evitarían otra pelea con la Policía Militar y el caso se les otorgaría al instante.

—Eso es lo que no me gusta —dijo la joven exorcista, a pesar de que su boca estaba cubierta se notaba que tenía los labios torcidos.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Nanaba?

—Este caso inició en la muralla Rose, poco después de que llegara ese demonio. ¿No parece una cruel coincidencia?

—¿Estás insinuando que Asmodeo en realidad no traicionó a Lucifer y está trayendo demonios aquí?

—No necesariamente, puede que la sola presencia de Asmodeo sea causa de esto. No me sorprendería que Lucifer mandase demonios para deshacerse de él —era una muy buena teoría y si era cierta eran muy malas noticias.

Era posible que las murallas se destruyeran por dentro si eso pasaba, Satanás y sus seguidores tendrían las puertas abiertas y todos morirían.

Levi apretó los labios, molesto; desde que ese príncipe llegó con ellos no había hecho más que causar problemas. Si tan solo muriera todo volvería a ser como antes.

¿Y por qué eso no se sentía correcto?

Asmodeo era intimidante, calculador, muy inteligente, solo que le encantaba aparentar que sus únicos talentos eran coquetear, molestar y tener sexo, todo en ese mismo orden.

Pero Levi no podía evitar pensar que había algo detrás de todo eso.

—Traeré a ese idiota, ahora vuelvo.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

El príncipe del infierno ya se había acostumbrado a las sensaciones que esa oración le causaba al nombrarla. No eran sensaciones maravillosas, pero tampoco eran tan terribles, solamente debía aprender a tolerarlas y todo lo demás no sería tan pesado.

Petra Ral, la exorcista a un lado suyo, estaba concentrada, ella había querido orar un poco más y como buen caballero Asmodeo la acompañó en su actividad. Aunque no es como si tuviera otra opción, después de todo lo tenían completamente vigilado e irse por allí sin nadie a su lado no era la mejor decisión de todas.

Así que prefirió ignorar el dolor en sus huesos y el ligero mareo que el incienso le provocaba, por si fuera poco había un sacerdote allí dentro que parecía querer acabarse el incienso para echarlo de la capilla. Asmodeo solo le sonrió arrogante en respuesta y el hombre viejo se fue, resignado a tener que purificar el lugar después.

Era divertido exasperar a todos los miembros de la iglesia, porque casualmente era demasiado sencillo para él al ser un demonio.

—He terminado, ¿quieres que nos retiremos? —el demonio estuvo a punto de gritar que sí, que quería salir de ese lugar santo e ir a buscar prostitutas, pero no quería asustar a la joven dama comprometida.

—Estabas muy concentrada mientras orabas, ¿alguna emocionante historia que quieras contarme? —la exorcista alzó la ceja, confundida.

—¿Quieres saber por qué me convertí en exorcista? —vaya, por fin un humano que captara su manera de decir las cosas.

—Sí, me parece interesante, sin mencionar que estos días he estado aburrido en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Ella sonrió antes de soltar una ligera risa. Asmodeo encontró aquello fascinante, esa mujer deslumbraba vida y él tuvo que apartar la vista un momento, sintió algo de lastima por ella.

—No es una historia con final feliz —advirtió Petra, bajando la vista, mirando el suelo con lo que parecía ser melancolía.

—Me subestimas, soy un demonio, detesto los finales felices.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo, dejando algo sorprendido al demonio.

—De acuerdo, bueno, cuando yo era una muchacha despreocupada ignoraba la existencia de los demonios y los exorcistas, era algo que no llamaba mi atención —Ral juntó sus manos, moviendo sus dedos con nerviosismo—. Lo único que me importaba en ese entonces era ser un problema andante, mis padres creían que era un caso perdido, pero mi hermano menor siempre intento comprenderme y hacer que me estabilizara…

 _Petra estaba furiosa, odiaba que le prohibieran salir con sus amigos. Finalmente había logrado que un tipo les diera alcohol y no sabía cómo, pero sus padres se habían enterado y la habían encerrado en su cuarto. Desgraciadamente no pudo conseguir la llave._

— _Si lo piensas detenidamente, te darás cuenta que beber a tu edad no es nada sano —su hermano menor le acariciaba el cabello. Ella estaba acostada en su cama, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Anthon que estaba sentado a la orilla._

— _Pareces mi madre y con una tengo suficiente._

 _Anthon suspiró, acostumbrado al comportamiento infantil de su hermana mayor._

— _A lo que en realidad me refiero es que tú tienes mucho potencial como para desperdiciarlo en tonterías._

 _Petra se alejó de él, poniéndose de pie y viéndole molesta, solía pasar, que se enojase con su hermano._

— _Yo haré lo que quiera con mi vida —protestó finalmente, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la vista._

— _Si yo pudiera caminar… —susurró Anthon, eliminando cualquier rastro de enojo en su hermana._

— _Perdóname._

 _Se disculpó Petra, acercándose a su hermano para abrazarlo. Odiaba hacerle recordar su incapacidad y odiaba que él se sintiera culpable de ser así._

— _Petra, tienes que ser mejor, mucho mejor._

 _Anthon le sonrió, tan lleno de vida que su hermana mayor no dudó de la alegría en su corazón._

 _Pero todo era una vil mentira._

 _El menor de los Ral moría por dentro, la tristeza y el anhelo le consumían por completo, era una víctima perfecta, deleitable para cualquier demonio en la búsqueda de una presa. Por ello Anthon no se negó cuando el monstruo le ofreció un trato, aprovechándose del humano miserable._

 _En cuestión de días, Anthon Ral pudo caminar por primera vez en su vida, sus padres y hermana lo consideraron un milagro, empezando a profesar su religión con más empeño. Las actividades que antes su hijo no había podido disfrutar eran ahora las que el menor más elaboraba. Petra consideró más sus decisiones en la vida y decidió ser una buena hermana, dando un buen ejemplo._

 _Todo estaba perfecto o al menos eso era lo que querían creer._

 _Un día, después de ir a hacer las compras, Petra regresó a su casa. Desde hace un par de días la Policía Militar había dado un aviso, prohibiendo salidas nocturnas de los habitantes en la muralla María, distrito Karanese. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a eso y por eso iba temprano a hacer las compras, su madre había prometido hacer su estofado favorito, celebrando el bienestar de la familia._

 _Pero nada ni nadie prepararon a Petra para lo que vería a continuación. En el suelo de la sala estaban los cuerpos de sus padres, mostrando sus entrañas y desangrados en todo el piso. Ella tuvo que aguantar la respiración, ni siquiera sabía si era un sueño. Sobre su padre un desconocido le arrancaba el brazo jugando con esa extremidad._

 _Y desgraciadamente no era un desconocido, era su hermano._

 _Él tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y silbaba mientras jugaba con él cadáver. Petra soltó las bolsas que traía consigo y dejó salir un chillido angustiado. Anthon lo notó, girando lentamente en su dirección._

— _Ah, llegaste —dijo como si nada, levantándose del suelo y lamiendo las palmas de sus manos que estaban cubiertas de sangre—. Pensé que no volverías, aunque la verdad no importa._

 _Eso no sonaba como su hermano._

— _Tienes razón, no soy tu hermano, mi nombre es Azazel —Petra comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, aterrada. ¿Un demonio? ¿Cuándo?—. El pequeño Anthon estaba tan desesperado por un par de piernas que aceptó un trato con un demonio, qué débil —murmuró el monstruo que poseía a su hermano, con un tono de burla demasiado exagerado._

— _¡Tú te aprovechaste de él! —le gritó furiosa, señalándole mientras su mano temblaba._

— _Te equivocas, nosotros solo percibimos debilidad y llegamos en el momento adecuado —Azazel se encogió de hombros, cerrando los ojos con un gesto de cansancio en el rostro—. Es fácil y divertido, Anthon fue un idiota —el demonio alzó la mano, tomando uno a uno los dedos para comenzar a romperlos._

 _Estaba destrozando el cuerpo de su hermano frente a ella._

— _¡Para! ¡No hagas eso!_

— _¿Por qué no? Este es el costo —entonces Azazel volvió a sonreír, tomando el brazo derecho para pasarlo detrás de su espalda y jalarlo sin consideración alguna._

 _Sin embargo, de repente se escuchó un escándalo venir de afuera._

— _Los exorcistas…_

— _Mierda, no se tardaron en encontrarme esos estúpidos religiosos. Bien, no hay nada que hacer más que completar el trabajo —el demonio apareció frente a ella y la miró a los ojos—. Serás un buen bocadillo para Lucifer._

 _Azazel colocó su mano frente al rostro de Petra y ella cerró los ojos, tomando con fuerza el cuchillo que había agarrado de la mesa detrás de ella y después lo enterró en el pecho del demonio._

— _¿Pe-Petra? —abrió los ojos, reconociendo de inmediato la voz de su hermano. ¿Pero qué había hecho? Le había dado justamente en el corazón. Desesperada comenzó a llorar de nuevo, cubriendo con sus manos la herida en el pecho de su hermano._

— _Lo siento, lo siento, Anthon, perdóname, perdóname —susurró una y otra vez, sin dejar de llorar._

— _Es increíble que aún pensaras que tu hermano sigue aquí —Azazel la tomó del cuello, asfixiándola lentamente—. Los humanos son tan emocionales._

 _Qué cruel, eso había sido tan cruel, ese monstruo no tenía corazón._

 _Por un momento, Petra pensó que se merecía todo ese sufrimiento y dolor, que merecía una muerte como aquella, tanta rebeldía y mal comportamiento debían ser castigados._

 _Lo merecía, ser asesinada por su hermano, por ser tan egoísta y malcriada._

 _Sí, estaba bien, ya no merecía seguir viva._

 _Cerró los ojos, dejando de llorar, estaba lista, preparada para el final, no valía la pena luchar cuando ya sabía cuál sería el resultado._

— _¿Estás bien? —Petra abrió sus ojos, desconociendo esa voz preocupada. Un hombre la miraba directamente, ese traje extraño lo reconocía. Lo había visto en un chico de apariencia joven en la iglesia, era un exorcista. Asintió despacio, confundida—. ¡No está herida! ¡Llegamos a tiempo, Auruo!_

— _Lo hubiéramos hecho mucho antes si tuviéramos un elemento oratorio con nosotros —se quejó el otro hombre, gruñendo hastiado._

— _Se hubieran tardado en mandarnos uno, pudimos salvar a esta chica, con eso es suficiente._

— _¿Dónde está Anthon? —no lo veía por ninguna parte._

 _Se zafó del agarre del hombre que la sujetaba, parándose con dificultad por el estrés que había pasado. El tipo llamado Auruo estaba de pie, sujetando dos hachas en sus manos, las hojas cortantes estaban derramando gotas de sangre y a un lado del exorcista una cabeza estaba tirada en el suelo._

— _Lo lamento… Cuando el demonio comienza a matar poseyendo a alguien, no hay salvación para esa persona, requiere de muchas medidas y no pude hacer más que esto._

 _Petra sollozó, cayendo al suelo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. No lo creía, todo había estado tan bien el día de ayer._

 _¿Cuándo fue que su hermano se hundió en la miseria?_

—En ese momento pensé que si me convertía en exorcista, podría salvar gente y podría evitar este tipo de cosas, no quería que nadie más pasara por lo que yo pasé.

—Así fue como conociste a Auruo, la pareja destinada, ¿no es cierto?

—Él al principio estuvo muy al pendiente de mí, inclusive se negó a que me convirtiera en exorcista. Insistí tanto que me puso una condición: ser la mejor para estar en su equipo y así poder protegerme —ella formó una mueca divertida, expresando su desconcierto ante aquella antigua condición.

—Es algo protector, ¿no lo crees?

—Quizás, pero no me molesta, de hecho me mantiene alerta.

—¿Y no tienes miedo que Azazel aparezca en tus pesadillas?

La exorcista contuvo la respiración, de seguro imaginando el suceso, por completo asustada. Asmodeo sonrió, había buscado esa expresión en ella.

—"Espero la resurrección de los muertos y la vida del mundo futuro. Amén."

El demonio rodó los ojos.

—Es tonto creer que eso pase. Nunca verás a tu hermano, después de la muerte no hay nada, solo queda desaparecer.

—Tu sola existencia prueba que la muerte no es el último paso, ¿no es cierto?

—Petra Ral, eres realmente interesante.

—Sí, lo es, pero ahora no tienes tiempo de admirarla —Levi estaba de pie a un lado de ellos, con el ceño fruncido mirando a Asmodeo—. Tú, ven conmigo.

—¿Acaso estas despechado? ¿Estabas enamorado de Petra y ahora estás triste porque se casará con tu subordinado?

—Te encanta hacer chisme, ¿cierto?

—Es mi debilidad —confesó dramáticamente.

—Solo acompáñame de una vez.

Asmodeo se despidió de Petra, besando su mano, imitando una pose elegante que hizo a la exorcista sonreír.

Solo que fue una sonrisa distraída y Levi se preguntó el por qué de ello.

.

.

.

.

.

—Lindo, bueno, al menos desde mi punto de vista —comentó Asmodeo, sonriendo al ver el cuerpo frente a él, ese que parecía hecho una masa asquerosa.

—Queremos que nos confirmes si fue un demonio el que lo hizo —habló Pixis, señalando el cadáver con un pañuelo cubriendo su nariz. Al parecer no había aguantado el olor nauseabundo.

—Vaya, me gusta que tengan necesidad de mí —el demonio amplió su sonrisa, orgulloso de sí mismo—. Veamos…

Asmodeo paseó sus manos arriba del cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos en una muestra de concentración. Levi frunció las cejas, ni siquiera les había explicado lo que haría y eso no le gustaba.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó irritado.

—Estoy rastreando algún leve indicio de magia oscura —respondió con simpleza, sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Y por qué haces eso?

—Porque creo saber qué tipo de demonio hizo esto, aunque no me agrada la idea de que mi teoría sea cierta.

—¿Entonces sí lo hizo un demonio? —Nanaba que permanecía sentada mirando todo parecía curiosa de la respuesta.

—Eso es obvio, ni siquiera necesitaban mi confirmación. Esta belleza no la haría ningún humano.

¿Belleza? ¿Eso? Levi bufó asqueado.

—Si es así, entonces es mejor que te apresures y nos digas quién lo hizo —exigió Ackerman, cruzándose de brazos.

El príncipe del infierno abrió los ojos esta vez.

—No hay rastro, el maldito se encargó de no dejar ni una pista. Solo hay un leve aroma que podría rastrear si me encuentro con él cara a cara, lo cual sería muy difícil —sin decir que sería casi imposible. Asmodeo suspiró, sintiéndose complicado—. Pero debo decir algo, esto es parecido a lo que haría ella.

—¿Quién?

—Ella, Belcebú —¿el demonio de la gula? Imposible, pensó Levi.

—Pero ella está muerta, tú la mataste —y el demonio volvió a suspirar.

—Créeme que la maté, nunca fallo en eso, pero lo que no me agrada es que este demonio la está imitando.

—¿Qué significa? —Nanaba se levantó de su silla, algo ansiosa.

—Que me está tratando de mandar un mensaje, en otras palabras quiere que sepa que está aquí por mí. Vaya ególatra —susurró con tono irónico.

—¿Quieres decir que quiere hallarte?

—Hallarme y matarme, qué lindo de su parte ser tan dedicado —sonrió Asmodeo, falsamente conmovido.

—Así que todo esto es tu culpa —no fue una pregunta, fue una acusación y Levi estaba más que molesto por ello.

—Otra vez me estás mirando feo, como en la mañana cuando te dije que las chicas se volvían loquitas por ti —el azabache no supo a qué venía eso, hablaron de ese tema hace horas—. También te pusiste raro cuando te hice un cumplido, no sé por qué si es verdad que tienes un cuerpo para derretirse.

Pixis y Nanaba voltearon a ver a Levi, buscando una explicación. Levi estaba avergonzado, ese maldito demonio lo estaba haciendo sentir incómodo.

—¿Podrías callarte? —Asmodeo reconoció de inmediato ese tono amenazante.

—¿Ves? Allí está otra vez, tu mal genio. Es como si no te gustara que hablara de tu aspecto físico, el cual es sumamente adictivo de ver. No te entiendo, Levi.

Qué bueno que no lo entendía o sería terrible para él, aunque deseaba que esa conversación acabara en ese preciso momento.

—Creo que estás incomodando al sargento, Asmodeo —mencionó Nanaba, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Eso es! ¡Estás incómodo! —reaccionó el demonio, parecía haber descubierto el misterio del universo en ese segundo. Levi sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero—. Dios mío, eres virgen.

Ackerman tragó saliva, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas.

Los otros dos exorcistas no dijeron nada y ese silencio fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Eso es… cierto —sí, nunca se había sentido tan humillado.

—No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, sobre todo cuando eres el exorcista bajo el nombre de "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad". Es tierno, Levi, que aún mantengas tu pureza como una delicada rosa.

Si su vida no estuviera en peligro entonces Levi no dudaría en matar a Asmodeo.

Y estaba seguro que sería una sensación satisfactoria.

.

.

.

.

.

Hambriento, sin llenarse siquiera un poco, decidió abrir las costillas de esa pequeña niña y comenzar a devorar los órganos a pesar de que esa humana aún se retorcía del dolor.

Tenía tanta hambre que no podía llenarse, no podía encontrar el fondo y lo más preocupante es que no podía satisfacerse en lo absoluto. No había llegado el momento en donde sintiera su estómago a punto de reventar.

—Hambre, hambre, tengo tanta hambre…

Desde el interior, su estómago pedía por más y él solo lo complacía. Era un demonio después de todo, solo debía seguir sus instintos para sobrevivir, solo eso debía hacer.

—Es doloroso —se dijo a sí mismo, masticando un ojo de la niña.

Sí, era sumamente doloroso no poder llenarse. Se sentía vacío y obsoleto, como si ya no hiciera falta en ese mundo.

La peor sensación para un demonio.

—Quiero llenarme.

No era imposible, podía comer todo lo que quisiera, nadie lo detendría. Era complicado, sí, pero no imposible.

Tan solo debía mover los hilos a su conveniencia y podría estar en la cima, con un estómago lleno y satisfecho.

—Majestad, ámeme.

Oh, Lucifer, apiádate de este demonio que solo desea el cálido tacto de su padre, de su creador, ilumínalo con tu oscuridad y dale tu más perturbadora bendición.

—Comeré todo lo necesario.

Así que ámelo, muéstrele que él es único, que él es necesario. Enséñele lo especial que puede ser, muéstrele el poder infinito que posee, hágale creer que es su favorito.

—Le llevare miles de almas.

Las que usted quiera, él solo es un fiel y humilde servidor de usted, el ángel oscuro. Escuche sus plegarias, consiéntalo, ámelo, prémielo, muéstrele, enséñele todo lo que él puede hacer.

Todo lo que él puede hacer por usted, Satanás.

—Alivie mi hambre, señor, y haré lo que usted desee —suplicó una vez más antes de masticar las articulaciones del minúsculo corazón en su mano.

El hambre podía ser aplacada.

* * *

 **Juejuejuejuejuejue :3**

 **Sep, Levi es puro e inocente :v**

 **Bueno, solo de cuerpo, no de mente. Con esto el primer caso se abre, mostrándonos más emociones, secretos y gestos de nuestros personajes. En lo personal el primer caso será mi caso favorito… nah, tengo otros que serán mejores :D**

 **Bien, les tengo una pregunta mis queridos lectores, por favor contéstenla en sus reviews :3**

 **¿Qué piensan de Asmodeo hasta ahora?**

 **Con esto me despido, nos vemos en la próxima actualización…**

 **Oh sí, ya estoy escribiendo Desire of Blood, espérenlo con ansias y eso es todo :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pues aquí de nuevo, con el caso que dejé pendiente en el pasado capitulo…**

 **En este capi se abrirán nuevos temas a discutir, estoy segura de ello :3**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Asmodeo pillo como siempre, Jean siendo protagonista por tiempo corto (?), Petra siendo más linda de lo normal, Auruo de inmaduro, Gunter y Erd sin importancia… ok, en serio creo que les hago bullying, Hanji desapariciones locas y nueva introducción de un personaje…**

 **DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece porque aún no soy tan malvada como Isa la llama :v**

 **Gracias a AddictedToMxM por el beteo, ngh, beibi 3**

 **Sin más pónganse a leer ;3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

" **A unos cuantos pasos del sótano"**

* * *

Intentó acelerar lo más que le permitían sus piernas. Sonrió, dándose cuenta de que el entrenamiento de tantos años como exorcista surtía efecto. Esta vez ese monstruo no se les escaparía, estaban tan cerca de encontrarlo y eliminarlo que ni siquiera volteó hacia atrás para asegurarse de que su compañero le seguía.

Giró la guadaña entre sus manos, impaciente por entrar en batalla, siguiendo la misteriosa sombra y el aura negativa que causaba adrenalina al saber que iba directo hacia el peligro. Cuando entró a otro callejón se preparó para emboscar al demonio, pero lo único que encontró frente a sí fue una pared de concreto contra la cual casi se estrella.

En la pared derecha estaba la sombra maligna que adoptó una sonrisa y ojos malévolos. El exorcista chasqueó la lengua cuando la sombra comenzó a carcajearse antes de desaparecer poco a poco.

Había sido un juego desde el principio para ese bastardo.

—¿Lo perdiste? —preguntó el otro exorcista que apenas pudo mantener el paso. Marco Bodt estaba exhausto, se notaba en su respiración acelerada.

—Ese maldito estaba jugando con nosotros —Jean Kirschtein se sintió usado, no era la primera vez que un demonio le causaba esa sensación, pero siempre era repugnante—. Debemos volver —dijo finalmente, tratando de sentirse menos asqueado.

—Jean, sabes qué debemos hacer después de esto —lo sabía, debían llamar refuerzos o a superiores, pero Kirschtein se negaba. Estaba seguro de la capacidad de su equipo y sabía también que podían lograr resolver el caso y eliminar el demonio ellos mismos.

—No creo que sea necesario, lo estamos haciendo bien, pronto lo atraparemos —su amigo Marco suspiró resignado. Cuando Jean se aferraba a algo no lo dejaba ir y era inútil querer hacerlo cambiar de opinión, así que Bodt se dio por vencido en ese instante.

—Está bien, sabes que pase lo que pase somos tu equipo y te seguiremos.

Jean sonrió esta vez. Cuando le habían dado el liderazgo de un equipo sintió como una gran presión le cayó encima ese día, pero ahora que su equipo estaba formado y su mejor amigo formaba parte de él, se sentía seguro y protegido, como si su equipo fuera su nueva familia y hogar, solo que más peculiar que la anterior.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Franz, por favor, no me dejes!

Marco y Jean se vieron a los ojos, de inmediato sus pasos se volvieron rápidos y emprendieron carrera hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz.

En un callejón solitario, lejano a las casas del distrito Klorva, estaba Hannah Diamant arrodillada en el suelo mientras lloraba sin consuelo alguno. Sus manos aplicaban la reanimación cardiopulmonar que les habían enseñado a través de los años, solo que esas veces habían sido aplicadas a maniquíes, no a los cadáveres de compañeros de equipo.

Franz Kefka en el suelo, con la mitad de su cuerpo desaparecido, de la cintura para abajo no había nada, solo sangre, restos de lo que parecían ser órganos y una terrible marca de una dentadura gigantesca partiéndolo a la mitad.

Marco corrió a una esquina y empezó a vomitar sin poder controlarse. En el entrenamiento te preparaban para ver cualquier tipo de cosas, pero una vez que las tenías de frente la vista era demasiado diferente.

Jean se quedó mudo, solo se acercó a Hannah y la tomó de las manos, deteniendo el ejercicio de reanimación. Era inútil, ambos lo sabían, pero Diamant no dejaba de llorar ni de suplicar que Franz no la dejara sola.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó una vez que Hannah dejó de gritar y suplicar. A ella le temblaron los labios y el cuerpo entero, estaba asustada.

—Cuando… cuando ustedes lo persiguieron, él volvió, volvió y nos atacó. Franz… él solo me protegió —la exorcista titubeó unas palabras más en voz baja y Kirschtein se dio cuenta de que lo que recitaba era el voto matrimonial que Diamant había estado dispuesta a decir en dos meses.

En dos meses Franz Kefka y Hannah Diamant iban a casarse.

—Jean, creo que no debo repetirlo —Marco volvió, desviando la vista del cuerpo inerte y cubriendo su boca con un pañuelo.

—Lo siento, Hannah, todo esto es mi culpa —ella negó con la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro lloroso entre sus manos—. Por eso debemos llamar refuerzos.

Kirschtein miró al cielo, frunciendo las cejas y apretando los labios, luchando contra sí mismo por las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

Todo esto era su culpa, había fallado como líder y no había nada que pudiera traer a la vida a su amigo Franz.

Era un incompetente y eso solo se lo había confirmado.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estamos caminando en medio de un bosque con esta maldita lluvia sobre nosotros? —se quejó Asmodeo, torciendo los labios con disgusto. Los zapatos que traía puestos se habían llenado de lodo y el saco que tenía encima apenas le abrigaba lo suficiente.

—Nadie puede verte, tomar el camino por la ciudad hubiera sido demasiado peligroso y tomar el del bosque nos asegura rapidez, seguridad y discreción respecto a tu existencia —explicó Hanji caminando con dificultad entre el césped enlodado.

El escuadrón de élite, o mejor conocido como el escuadrón de Levi, había sido convocado por la tropa que había estado encargada de resolver el caso "Caníbal". El caso "Caníbal" se había originado en el distrito Klorva, al oeste de la muralla Rose, distrito también conocido entre los habitantes de las murallas por ser aquel donde se encontraba mayor parte de la nobleza.

Y por ello tenían que tener más cuidado con Asmodeo. La nobleza no podía enterarse de que los exorcistas habían hecho un pacto con un demonio o todo se volvería un caos. Los únicos conscientes del secretísimo asunto eran: el rey, la iglesia, ciertos testigos de la muralla Rose elegidos de manera especial, el comandante de la policía militar, sus cadetes y por supuesto, Pixis, el comandante de la tropa estacionaria y legión de reconocimiento, alto mando dentro de los exorcistas, al igual que todos estos.

Si la nobleza se llegaba a enterar, no solo ellos entrarían en pánico, no solo el distrito Klorva sería un desastre, sino toda la gente dentro de las murallas se volvería un caos.

—Entonces… ¿toda la gente se volvería loca si supiera de mí?

—Loca es poco a lo que en realidad pasaría —masculló Auruo mientras ayudaba a Petra a salir de un pozo donde se había atascado—. Sería el Apocalipsis dentro de las murallas.

—Pero si no soy tan malo —reprochó en un tono inocente de voz.

—No lo tomes a mal, Asmodeo, pero no creo que la nobleza comprenda tu extraño sentido del humor —Gunter se encogió de hombros, limpiándose los pantalones que habían sido manchados por lodo cuando él y Auruo sacaron a Petra del pozo.

—Eso y lo psicópata que eres —agregó Erd en un murmullo, esquivando otro pozo de lodo en el suelo.

—Es increíble la apreciación que tienen de mí —el demonio se frotó las manos, notando que hacía algo de frío—. Ahora entiendo el por qué están estas —un tintineo provino de las cadenas que adornaban sus muñecas, cadenas que le prohibían cualquier uso de magia innecesario.

—Esas cadenas te mantienen aquí, obviamente son necesarias —gruñó Levi. En cuanto llegaran a la posada en el distrito Klorva, se daría un buen baño y lavaría su uniforme.

—Sí, no me permiten usar mis poderes, qué lástima porque podríamos haberlos utilizado para desaparecer y aparecer en Klorva en un dos por tres.

Todos voltearon a verle y parecían más enojados que sorprendidos.

—¿Quizás debí haberlo mencionado antes?

—¡Sí! —gritó Zoe, casi arrancándose los cabellos con desesperación.

Asmodeo se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo como niño travieso.

—Bien, ahora supliquen, porque mis sentimientos ya fueron lastimados al ver que no confían en mí.

Los exorcistas gruñeron internamente, preguntándose si el príncipe del inframundo había planeado todo desde en un principio para hacerles pasar por la vergüenza de tener que pedirle ayuda a un demonio.

Resignados, decidieron hacer lo que Asmodeo pedía de ellos, todo era mejor que seguir debajo de ese diluvio.

.

.

.

.

.

Al haber aparecido en Klorva tuvieron que ser más discretos con Asmode. Levi solo bufó y se quitó la capa para cubrirle el rostro al demonio, sus ojos dorados eran muy delatores. Solo les tomó quince minutos encontrar la posada en donde se hospedarían. El dueño amablemente les hizo un descuento al ver que eran exorcistas, mucha gente solía hacer eso como agradecimiento a su arduo trabajo.

Aunque algunos solo los despreciaban por ser aquellos consumidores de los impuestos que pagaban.

Sus cuartos habían sido perfectos, tres en su totalidad, cada uno con camas individuales. Petra con Hanji, al ser ambas mujeres, a pesar de que Ral ya estuviera comprometida. Erd con Gunter, después de todo eran amigos desde el inicio de su entrenamiento, Auruo se les unió por ser su única opción. Y por último Levi y Asmodeo, eso era más difícil de explicar, considerando que sus almas estaban atadas y que al demonio le fascinaba molestar al sargento.

Antes de ir a acomodar sus cosas en los cuartos, quedaron de verse en media hora en el comedor de la posada.

—Aquí tengo la carta que nos envió el exorcista Jean Kirschtein para que viniéramos a ayudarlos —Hanji sacó un sobre del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Estaba muy arrugado y Levi desaprobaba ese descuido, pero Zoe lo ignoró por completo—. Veamos, aquí dice…

El sargento le arrebató la carta, empezando a leerla.

—¡Espera, Levi, no creo que sea adecuado! —pero ya era tarde. La líder de escuadrón no pudo detenerlo y al terminar de leer la carta Levi se vio muy molesto.

—Qué idiota —fue lo último que dijo antes de ponerse de pie e irse a su cuarto. La científica suspiró.

—Va a matarlo en cuanto lo vea —murmuró antes de meterse un pedazo de pan a la boca. Zoe había sido la primera en aprovechar la comida gratis de la posada.

—Ese aspecto nunca cambiará del sargento, siempre es muy duro con los demás líderes de tropa —Petra sonrió lastimeramente, antes de comer un pedazo de carne.

Asmodeo solo escuchaba, en silencio, era curioso cómo veían todos a Levi. Bueno, pero no tan bueno, serio, pero no tan serio, fuerte y buen líder. ¿Qué acaso Levi era tan extraño?

Sinceramente, el demonio encontraba peculiar la forma en que Levi actuaba de diferentes maneras con cada persona, era como si supiera cómo ser frente a cada uno. Eso era raro, sí, pero era fascinante a la vez.

—¿Cuándo vendrán los demás? —preguntó Gunter antes de burlarse de Erd que se había ensuciado su túnica negra.

—De seguro en un par de horas, todavía están arreglando los papeles para transportar el cuerpo de Franz Kefka.

—¿Murió un exorcista? —por fin habló Asmodeo, dejando a un lado el plato vacío que había llenado con comida. Hanji lo miró extrañada, pero no dijo nada.

—Sí, fue un descuido, algo digno de un principiante —espetó Auruo, mordiéndose la lengua al haber sido golpeado en el estómago por su prometida.

—No seas arrogante, a nosotros también llegó a pasarnos —Ral desvió la vista y jugó con su comida, indecisa de seguir comiendo—. Siempre ha sido desagradable perder a alguien, no me sorprendería que el grupo venga con los ánimos por el suelo.

—Bien, es suficiente, no hablemos más del cadete fallecido hasta que llegue el equipo. Me están quitando el apetito.

Con ello Hanji dio por zanjado el tema, devorando lo que había en su plato. Asmodeo la vio sorprendido, era increíble cuanta comida le cabía en el estómago.

Luego, recordó lo mucho que él también comió y se sintió apenado. Apretó los dientes e hizo puños sus manos; estaba saliéndose de control, era lento y tortuoso, pero debía controlarlo.

Más bien, necesitaba controlarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

—Un líder de tropa siempre debe estar al cuidado de su equipo. El descuido que cometiste al separarte de ellos fue una estupidez.

Jean Kirschtein tenía las manos detrás de su espalda, su expresión era dura y seria, sus ojos sin embargo evitaban todo contacto directo con los del sargento Levi Ackerman. Los demás miembros del equipo de Jean estaban detrás del líder de tropa, apoyando en silencio a Kirschtein.

Hanji estaba sentada en un sofá con las piernas cruzadas mientras leía unos documentos que lucían muy antiguos. Erd y Gunter murmuraban entre ellos cosas que nadie más comprendería. Petra miraba con pena a los cadetes de segundo grado y Auruo los veía como si fueran la mayor desgracia de todos los exorcistas.

—La pérdida de este cadete siempre estará sobre tus hombros, ahora deberás cargar con ello. Espero que con esto seas más eficiente de lo fuiste en esta misión —Jean solo asentía y Levi tiraba más palabras venenosas que el cadete aceptaba mientras tragaba saliva.

—¿No está siendo algo duro con él? —Asmodeo se acercó a Petra, deseando saber la respuesta de la exorcista.

—Sí, está siendo muy duro —Ral acercó sus manos a su pecho, afligida por el regaño que estaba recibiendo el joven líder de tropa—. Pero eso es lo que necesita.

—No entiendo.

Petra sonrió.

—Jean necesitaba saber que fue su culpa, necesita que lo regañen o de otra manera sentirá que él es el único que lo vio todo como un error.

—Sigue siendo incomprensible.

La exorcista posó su mano en el hombro del demonio.

—El sargento ya sabe lo difícil que es perder a un miembro de su equipo. A Levi nunca lo han culpado por nada y por eso tiene mucho peso en sus hombros. Levi no quiere que nadie se sienta como él, por eso los regaña, para que sientan que de alguna manera no están solos. Es raro, pero así funciona él.

Asmodeo no entendía nada de eso, quizás era solo otra filosofía peculiar de los exorcistas humanos llenos de sentimientos.

—¡Sí, sargento! —exclamaron los tres miembros restantes del equipo. Hannah Diamant tenía los ojos rojos y todos podían notar como todavía soltaba una lágrima de vez en cuando.

Marco Bodt estaba terriblemente silencioso y solo miraba a Jean en cada movimiento que hacía, de seguro al pendiente de que no cayera bajo total estrés.

—Por último, Hannah Diamant, estás encargada de hacerte cargo del transporte del cuerpo de Franz Kefka. Tienes dos semanas libres —ella asintió, dando la vuelta y dejando que la tristeza la consumiera de nuevo.

—¿No es muy poco?

Zoe sonrió ante el cuestionamiento del demonio.

—Los exorcistas no podemos tomarnos la libertad de tener tanto tiempo libre, a Levi ni siquiera le dan un día de descanso cuando pierde a alguien —los demás comenzaron a hablar de los eventos recientes, solo Hanji y Asmodeo estaban apartados—. Lo único bueno es que eso no ha pasado en meses, su actual equipo es muy bueno.

—Todos se ven ágiles. Solamente me pregunto qué tan santos son en realidad —Hanji entrecerró los ojos, mirando sospechosamente al demonio.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Brossard la interrumpió.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó él, leyendo un par de documentos que Hanji le había dado. No le gustaba hacer todo el trabajo a la científica.

—¿Qué sucede? —todos se acercaron a él y Auruo solo leyó una vez más el papel, asegurándose de lo que decía allí.

—Cinco víctimas son nobles.

Total silencio.

—¿Y eso es malo, porque…?

Todos miraron a Asmodeo con extrañeza.

—¿Qué? No puedo hacer mucho, no sé todo sobre esto.

—Cinco nobles son suficiente cantidad como para recibir un castigo de su majestad —explicó Erd con pesimismo en su voz.

—Suficiente como para que ese viejo nos dé otra vez esa puta charla de ineficiencia —Asmodeo comprendió mejor la explicación del azabache.

—Levi, lenguaje —le regañó Zoe en tono bromista. Ackerman rodó los ojos.

—Está bien, no importa, yo arreglaré esto —interrumpió Auruo, enrollando el papel y guardándolo dentro de su túnica.

—Lo dejaré en tus manos —dijo Levi, ya en un tono serio.

—¿Seguro que estará bien? —le preguntó Petra, preocupada.

—Sí, estará bien.

—Terco, no hay cómo detenerte.

Brossard le sonrió a su prometida y ella hizo igual.

—¿Soy el único que no comprendió nada? —cuestionó Asmodeo en voz alta.

Auruo no volvió a decir palabra alguna, así que esta vez, todos se dedicaron a leer toda la información del caso. Una vez que todos estaban al pendiente de lo sucedido, Hanji llegó a una única conclusión.

—Es hora de salir y recolectar información, debemos averiguar qué pistas nos dejó ese desgraciado.

Aún podían evitar una catástrofe, solo debían apurarse.

.

.

.

.

.

Según la información recolectada, la última víctima había sido un sirviente de la familia noble Reiss, acabando con la familia de cinco nobles. Vieran por donde lo vieran, el sirviente había sido el último poseído por el demonio; sin embargo, no tenían ni un solo indicio de quién fue la siguiente persona poseída.

Agotados decidieron dar un paseo por la plaza para ver si de casualidad Asmodeo sentía la presencia cercana del demonio, pero el príncipe les dijo que sería prácticamente imposible con tanta gente yendo y viniendo. Aunque sintiera la presencia, sería muy difícil saber de quién provino.

—En verdad creo saber quién es el culpable detrás de esto —habló Asmodeo en voz alta, comiendo una manzana que Petra le había traído con una sonrisita nerviosa en los labios.

—Si ya lo sabes, ¿por qué tanto misterio la vez que revisaste ese cadáver?

—Si hubiera sentido la magia por completo, me hubiera tomado tres segundos el eliminar al demonio, habría sabido dónde se encontraba y lo mataría en ese momento, pero al no dejar rastro tengo las manos atadas.

Todos suspiraron resignados; les estaba tomando mucho resolver el caso a pesar del número de exorcistas que eran. Asmodeo fijó su vista en Petra, la cual había comprado un costal de manzanas, algo para encaprichar al demonio de la lujuria.

Ral se dirigía hacia ellos, pero de la nada tropezó y cayó al suelo junto con el costal. Este se rompió y las manzanas rodaron por el suelo. Ninguna persona se detuvo a ayudarla e inclusive pisaron algunas de las manzanas. Auruo ya iba a abrirse paso entre la multitud, pero Asmodeo se le adelantó, aproximándose a la exorcista con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios.

Brossard se quedó a la mitad de la plaza, disgustado de haber sido vencido por el demonio, además de que este disfrutaba de coquetearle a su prometida con mucho descaro. Lo bueno que Petra no era tan inocente como se veía y por eso esquivaba a la perfección los inútiles intentos del demonio de la lujuria.

Auruo decidió regresar con los demás, solo que una mujer chocó contra él. La señora casi se cae, pero Brossard logró sujetarla antes de que eso pasara. La señora agradeció varias veces, eso hasta que vio el rostro del exorcista, ambos sorprendidos de encontrarse en ese lugar.

—¿Joven Auruo? —para ese momento la multitud había desvanecido un poco. Levi junto con los demás se acercaron a ambos, Petra y Asmodeo aún seguían recogiendo las manzanas que aún eran rescatables.

—¿Scarlet? —preguntó en voz baja el exorcista, como si no pudiera creérselo.

—Oh, es tan maravilloso volver a verlo, joven amo —la mujer aparentaba cuarenta años, pero su sonrisa fresca parecía quitarle diez años de encima—. Me alegra ver que le esté yendo bien, el amo y yo hemos estado preocupados por su bienestar.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, estoy bien —respondió en un tono frío de voz. Scarlet Henderson reconoció ese distanciamiento de inmediato, no por nada había cuidado del joven Brossard desde su nacimiento.

—El amo ha querido disculparse con usted todo este tiempo.

Auruo no se molestó en aparentar su malhumor, los demás exorcistas pensaron en darles algo de distancia antes de acercarse completamente.

—Si tanto lo quisiera me habría buscado en el cuartel —susurró en un tono peligroso, estaba a punto de estallar.

—Joven, me gustaría que hablara con su padre —en ese momento Petra y Asmodeo se fueron aproximando, sin saber qué estaba pasando con esos dos.

—¡Ese hombre no es mi padre! —Brossard estaba furioso y apenas pudo controlarse para no tomar la hacha en su cintura e ir a buscar a su progenitor.

El demonio distrajo a la exorcista, que inmediatamente había querido ir a lado de su prometido. Auruo agradeció que Asmodeo fuera lo suficientemente considerado para no acercársela a él en ese estado.

—Comprendo, aunque me gustaría que le diese una oportunidad —la sirvienta se mostró afligida, mostrando angustia en su mirada.

—Con todo respeto, Scarlet, no pienso ir a verlo en lo que resta de mi vida.

La mujer asintió, despidiéndose con un murmullo para seguir el callejón que seguramente la llevaría a casa.

En ese momento, Petra llegó a su lado, acariciando el rostro de su prometido antes de besarle en la mejilla. Asmodeo solo alzó la ceja, más curioso que nada.

—Y bien, dinos, ¿qué fue ese espectáculo? —Auruo ignoró al demonio, empezando a caminar en dirección a la posada. Hasta pareció que los demás también lo ignoraron—. Tú no te veías tan sorprendido, Levi. Tú sabes a que se refería esa mujer, ¿cierto? —el sargento se encogió de hombros, comenzando una charla con Hanji que no sonaba nada oficial—. Oh, vamos, Auruo, por favor, dinos —si la espalda de Brossard se veía sumamente tensa fue algo que el príncipe ignoró deliberadamente—. ¿Sí? Vamos~

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Auruo se detuvo, haciendo que los demás también pararan de caminar—. ¿Quieres que les cuente cómo ese hijo de puta dejó morir a mi madre solo porque pensó que ella sola podría contra una jodida posesión de demonio?

Asmodeo parpadeó sorprendido, eso no era lo que quería saber en realidad, pero Auruo se veía como si necesitara sacar eso. Brossard siguió caminando sin esperar a nadie, Petra lo alcanzó después y todos se le quedaron viendo al demonio con desaprobación.

—Juro que esa no era mi intención —dijo el príncipe, aún algo impactado.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Auruo, un niño de tan solo ocho años, estaba desesperado. Su madre estaba sumamente enferma y sentía que cada día que pasaba ella solo moría lentamente. Los doctores no encontraban ninguna solución y el pequeño niño ya no confiaba en ellos. Como última opción decidió ir a revisar a la capilla, por fortuna tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con un exorcista._

 _El joven exorcista aceptó ayudar al niño y lo acompañó a su casa, la mansión Brossard les abrió la puerta a ambos. Cuando el exorcista y Auruo se acercaron al cuarto de su madre, el joven hombre susurró algo que en ese entonces el niño no comprendió._

— _Me temo que tú madre está poseída por un demonio, pero la fortuna nos sonríe. Es un demonio débil, exorcizarlo será sencillo —el joven Brossard sonrió esperanzado, por fin su madre estaría bien._

 _Cuando Auruo estaba a punto de agradecerle al exorcista, su padre entró al cuarto, serio. Con frialdad plasmada en su rostro abrió la puerta, indicando que el exorcista saliera de allí._

— _Váyase de mi casa —ordenó al exorcista._

— _Señor, usted no entiende. Si el demonio no es exorcizado, su esposa morirá —le advirtió el exorcista con preocupación, volteando a ver al niño quien tenía sujetada la mano de su madre entre las suyas._

— _Salga de aquí —le ordenó una vez más._

— _Pero…_

— _Papá, por favor —suplicó el niño en un hilo de voz. Sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, causaron enfado en el exorcista hacia ese hombre._

— _¿Confías en tu madre? —Auruo asintió, firme, decidido—. Entonces debes confiar en que ella podrá sola contra ese monstruo._

— _¿Está loco? ¡Va a matarla! —el exorcista estaba que no se la creía, era imposible saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese noble._

— _Auruo, te pregunto otra vez. ¿Confías en tu madre?_

 _Auruo Brossard, un niño de ocho años, hijo de un noble y una plebeya se veía entre la espada y la pared._

 _Con mucho pesar contestó la pregunta:_

— _Sí, padre._

— _Entonces este hombre puede irse, mi esposa se recuperará._

 _Ese día el exorcista se marchó, sin poder hacer nada. Auruo vio impotente, día tras día cómo su madre se desvanecía lentamente._

 _Apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad abandonó su casa, decidido a convertirse en exorcista._

 _Nadie debía pasar por lo que él había pasado._

Auruo apretó los dientes, clavando sus dedos en las palmas de sus manos. De tan solo recordar el rostro moribundo de su madre, la impotencia y el dolor lo devastaban. Era asqueroso recordar el rostro de su padre en el funeral, sin ni siquiera una lágrima en su rostro.

Por eso no pudo creer lo que su nana le había contado. ¿Sentirlo? ¿Ese hombre? No lo creía y si era verdad se lo merecía, se merecía sentirse como el ser despreciable que era.

Estaba tan concentrado en su odio que no se dio cuenta cuando Petra entró al cuarto para sentarse a su lado. Levi y los demás estaban en el comedor, cenando, pero Ral había estado tan preocupada que prefirió ver a su prometido primero.

—Yo también creo que debes ir a verlo —Auruo la miró a los ojos, con tanto desprecio que Petra apartó la mirada inmediata—. Sé que te duele, pero en algún momento debes enfrentarlo.

Ella tomó su mano, sonriendo tristemente.

—No creo poder hacerlo —respondió, sujetando fuertemente la mano de Petra.

—Me gustaría que supiera de nuestra boda —susurró la exorcista con un rubor en sus mejillas.

—Petra, sabes cuánto te amo, pero ese hombre, yo… simplemente no puedo perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

—Claro que no, pero pienso que él tampoco puede perdonarse. Que tú le digas, aunque sea una mentira, hará más ligera su carga, ¿no lo crees?

—Mentir es pecado, me sorprende que lo sugieras —Brossard sonrió por fin, burlón hacia su prometida.

—Trato de no pecar, solo que a veces es imposible —ella se inclinó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro fuerte del exorcista—. Por cierto, Asmodeo también se siente mal de haberte insistido.

Auruo rompió en carcajadas.

—¿Él? ¿Sentirse mal?

—Aunque no lo creas. No dijo nada, pero se mantuvo en silencio en toda la comida, un milagro si me lo preguntas, considerando que el sargento se sentó a lado de él.

Oh, vaya, eso sí ya era raro.

—Te creo. Ese demonio es incapaz de cerrar la boca cuando el sargento Levi está cerca de él.

—No me sorprendería si Asmodeo llegara un día a decirnos que el sargento le gusta.

Ambos rieron esta vez.

—Asmodeo es un demonio lujurioso, quizás lo único que le llama la atención del sargento es si es bueno en la cama.

Petra se ruborizó, ampliando su sonrisa.

—Te amo —dijo, besando la mejilla de su prometido.

—Yo también te amo.

Quizás Auruo no estaba listo para perdonar a su padre ni verlo a la cara, pero sí era capaz de enviarle una carta para notificarle su próxima boda con Petra.

La boda sería en unos cuantos meses, así que si su padre se presentaba lo más probable es que él ya estuviese listo.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos habían terminado de cenar cuando ambos prometidos bajaron para servirse su comida. Nadie dijo nada y Asmodeo solo le sonrió a Auruo con algo parecido a culpa, el exorcista ya se burlaría de él después.

La charla comenzó de repente y el ambiente volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, agradable y algo vulgar por culpa del demonio. Sin embargo, todo estaba bien, como debería de estar.

—¿La familia Reiss asesinada? —se escuchó en todo el comedor. Unas personas estaban cuchicheando muy indiscretamente y los exorcistas lo oyeron al igual que todos.

—Es increíble, te juro que hace un par de días vi a su sirviente. Todo parecía normal en esa mansión, qué horrible —murmuró otra señora, un poco vieja a decir verdad.

Levi se levantó, caminando hacia la mesa de esa gente. Todos al verlo guardaron silencio y tragaron saliva mientras Asmodeo sonreía divertido. Esa aura intimidante del sargento funcionaba con cualquiera, claro, excepto con él.

—¿Usted vio al sirviente de la familia Reiss? —la señora asintió, nerviosa de ser interrogada por andar de chismosa—. ¿Hace cuánto?

—Hace tres días, si no me equivoco.

—¿Él hablo con alguien más? —la pueblerina se lo pensó un rato, torciendo los labios pensativa.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo así fue, habló con Scarlet, Scarlet Henderson. Desde ese momento la pobre ha estado muy rara, ni me imagino lo que le habrá dicho.

Auruo dejó de comer. ¿Scarlet Henderson? ¿Su antigua nana? Brossard chasqueó la lengua y se fue, subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto por sus hachas. Sabía lo que significaba y él quería ser el primero en encontrarla.

Cuando bajó el comedor, este estaba hecho un caos. Varias personas de afuera habían entrado a la posada, con antorchas y armas en sus manos, conversaban con Levi y Auruo fue capaz de escuchar algo.

—Encontramos cuatro cuerpos en la calle cercana al lago —dijo uno, sonando más furioso que asustado.

—Yo encontré dos en la plaza.

—Había una niña muerta a lado de mi casa, ese monstruo debe ser eliminado.

Brossard apretó el mango de sus hachas y sin decirle algo a nadie salió de la posada y empezó a recorrer las calles del distrito Klorva. Si él la encontraba primero, todo sería más pacífico, él quería hacerse cargo de este caso, quería limpiar la suciedad que él había dejado.

Matar a Scarlet no sería fácil.

— _Joven amo, debe comer, a su madre no le hubiera gustado que… —el pequeño Auruo desvió la mirada, observando el paisaje que ocurría detrás de la gigantesca ventana—. Joven Auruo, por favor, coma —le pidió con preocupación. El niño la miró a los ojos y se llevó una cuchara llena de sopa a la boca._

 _Su primer bocado después de tres días._

Pronto oyó las voces de los demás exorcistas, buscándolo a él y al demonio. Auruo se maldijo, quizás debió haberle dicho algo a Petra, pero si lo hubiera hecho todos lo hubieran detenido y eso no era lo que él necesitaba.

Cansado paró de correr por un segundo y allí fue cuando captó el inconfundible olor a sangre. Con pasos lentos y cautelosos se acercó al callejón de donde aquel olor provenía.

En el suelo empedrado se hallaban tres cuerpos desangrados, abiertos y en un estado en el cual Auruo tuvo que aguantarse las náuseas. Scarlet estaba allí y se lamía las manos con gusto, manos que estaban llenas de la sangre de sus víctimas.

Ser silencioso ya no funcionaba, así que prefirió salir y mostrarle al demonio que allí estaba, listo para matarlo. Dentro o fuera del cuerpo de la señora Henderson, no se iba a contener.

—Scarlet —le llamó él, girando el mango de las hachas entre sus dedos.

—¿Joven amo? —preguntó ella, deteniendo sus movimientos. De repente ella abrió los ojos, aterrada y se miró las manos con miedo.

Auruo supo que el demonio estaba actuando.

—¿Qué hiciste? —interrogó suavemente, sabiendo que en cualquier momento el demonio estallaría e internaría matarlo.

—N-no lo sé, yo solo… solo estaba dando un paseo nocturno y… no recuerdo qué fue lo que sucedió.

—Es suficiente, no tienes que actuar, esa carne de seguro te supo deliciosa —quería vomitar, en serio quería vomitar, pero debía acabar con eso.

—¿Deliciosa? Oh, sí, muy deliciosa —Scarlet comenzó a balbucear y se llevó las manos a su rostro, adoptando una sonrisa escalofriante—. Era suave, tierna y fresca, espectacular.

—Sí, tú definitivamente no eres Scarlet —se convenció a sí mismo, impulsándose a hacer lo necesario.

—¿Estás completamente seguro, exorcista? —una voz, gruesa, salió de los labios de su antigua nana, voz que parecía deformada en absoluta oscuridad.

—Seguro o no me desharé de ti, no pienso dudar.

Entonces la mujer comenzó a reír en voz alta, como si le importara poco que los demás exorcistas llegaran. Burlona y con el brillo divertido en sus ojos pateó los restos de los cadáveres que ella había asesinado.

—Es estúpido, tú eres estúpido, todos los exorcistas son estúpidos, todos los humanos son estúpidos, esto es tan estúpido.

El demonio poseyendo a Scarlet apuntó su dedo a Auruo y un rayo negro le arrebató un hacha de su mano, la cual cayó al suelo y se clavó en la tierra. Brossard sabía que intentar recuperarla sería una pérdida de tiempo, así que se lanzó a atacar a la vieja mujer.

Desesperado, asustado, temeroso y angustiado alzó el hacha y la bajó rápidamente, cortándole un brazo al demonio. La herida empezó a sangrar y Scarlet parpadeó varias veces, Auruo vio que por un instante recobró la conciencia.

—Máteme, por favor.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y Auruo tuvo que aguantar el dolor que sentía por dentro. Decidido, firme y frío empezó a atacar de nuevo. El demonio recobró el poder en ese cuerpo poseído y resistió sus ataques. En un momento de exasperación por parte de ambos, el demonio usó su fuerza para agarrar del cuello al exorcista y estrellarlo contra la pared de una casa.

—Eres un maldito hijo de puta —gruñó en voz baja, sintiendo cómo el aire se le acababa.

El demonio sonrió satisfecho.

—No te escucho, gran idiota —él apretó más y más y Auruo supo que perdería la conciencia y moriría. Era frustrante, pero después de todo ese tal vez era el final, al menos para él.

El demonio se acercó a su rostro y le forzó a abrir la boca con sus dedos clavados en las mejillas del exorcista. Scarlet abrió su boca también, aspirando el poco aire que circulaba entre ambos. Auruo sentía cómo su fuerza lo abandonaba dolorosamente.

Su alma estaba siendo succionada por el demonio.

Intentó patalear, pero fue inútil y sus brazos ya no tenían la suficiente fuerza como para levantar las hachas en sus manos. Lo peor de todo era que no podía cerrar la boca, como si su mandíbula se hubiera trabado, sin la posibilidad de moverla un poco.

Una flecha pasó por el lado derecho del demonio, dejando una cortada en la mejilla de Scarlet. Auruo cayó al suelo cuando el demonio lo soltó, la nana se tocó la mejilla y observó la sangre en las huellas de sus dedos.

—¿Sangre? —se preguntó a sí misma, algo confundida, luego vio la flecha y todo fue sencillo de resolver.

Al darse la vuelta vio a una exorcista de pie, sobre el tejado de una casa, apuntándole con su arco y flecha. El demonio sonrió astuto y alzó la mano derecha, la única mano que le quedaba. Iba a matar a esa mujer y luego acabaría con ese exorcista.

—¡No lo toques! —oyó cómo le advertía la exorcista. Auruo por fin reaccionó y se lanzó hacia Scarlet, sujetando sus piernas para distraerla un poco.

Ella pateó a Brossard y apuntó de nuevo a la exorcista. Una flecha vino de otra parte y buscó su procedencia, encontrando otro exorcista con una ballesta en sus manos y sobre otro tejado.

—No te dejaré —dijo él, apuntando nuevamente a la presa que era el demonio.

—Erd y Petra estuvieron de maravilla, como siempre hacen buena sincronización —en el callejón aparecieron tres personas más, el que hablaba tenía un tridente en sus manos.

—Gunter, ya sabes qué hacer —dijo el otro, sacando dos espadas japonesas de sus fundas.

Auruo sonrió al reconocer a todos y cayó inconsciente.

Gunter empezó a atacar al demonio, su tridente no tenía punto ciego y quizás la única debilidad del arma era su desventaja en corto alcance. No sería fácil clavarle el tridente al demonio.

Levi veía todo eso como un entrenamiento, ese demonio se veía sencillo de matar, pero algo le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta y eso era que Asmodeo estaba más que sonriente y simpático. Algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó el demonio siendo atacado, furioso y con esa voz distorsionada que causaba terror.

Shultz acabó en el suelo. Al parecer se había desmayado y el sargento estaba a punto de actuar cuando Asmodeo empezó a caminar, revelándose ante la mujer anciana.

—Vaya, parece que alguien necesita modales —habló el príncipe del infierno, sonriendo galante como siempre. Petra y Erd ya venían en camino.

—¿Asmodeo? —el demonio devorador de carne lució levemente asustado y luego sonrió también—. Entonces es cierto que estás aquí.

—Eso o imaginas cosas —sugirió el demonio de la lujuria, ampliando su sonrisa.

—También significa que sí mataste a mi ama.

¿Ama? Asmodeo lo comprendió de inmediato y se premió a sí mismo por haber pensado en el correcto culpable desde el principio.

—Ah, ¿Belcebú? Sí, yo la maté.

—¡Maldito desgraciado, ella confiaba en ti! —Asmodeo alzó la ceja, viéndose confundido—. ¡Voy a matarte y así podré vengarla!

¿Vengarla? El príncipe del inframundo soltó carcajadas intensas hasta que se quejó del dolor en su estómago.

—No me vengas con esas tonterías —los ojos dorados de Asmodeo brillaron y su apariencia humana desapareció, tomando aquella que le causaba náuseas a Levi—. Vengar no es digno de un demonio. La única patética razón por la que estás aquí es porque Lucifer te pidió que me mates y tú no quieres defraudarlo.

—Su majestad confía en mí —susurró el demonio, tembloroso.

—¿Sabes? A él no le importa un patético ghoul como tú.

—¡Cállate! ¡Él confió en mí!

—Y a ti lo que más te importa es que te tome en cuenta —Asmodeo observó sus uñas negras y luego pasó su lengua por sus dientes—. Porque quieres ser el nuevo Belcebú.

El ghoul se quedó quieto y luego rio de nuevo, alto y exagerado.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Quiero el puesto de esa tonta ingenua que confió en ti!

—Pero al menos esa tonta ingenua sabía algo que tú no —el príncipe infernal abrió su mano, formando una esfera negra con manchas moradas—. Hay una razón por la cual es muy difícil hallar a un príncipe del infierno. Todos los príncipes, a excepción de Lucifer, fuimos alguna vez humanos —Asmodeo miró por última vez a Levi antes de enfrascarse en la batalla—. Cada uno de nosotros tuvimos una historia que representó el pecado que llevamos por dentro, por eso tú solo eres un idiota.

Y la batalla comenzó, el cuerpo de Scarlet Henderson quedó devastado en segundos y el demonio tuvo que salir del recipiente y mostrar su verdadera forma para ser capaz de lucha contra Asmodeo con todo su poder.

—¡Muérete!

—Connie Springer, pensar que ella te dio un nombre y forma y tú ni siquiera respetas su muerte. Qué deshonesto.

Ambos se elevaron en el cielo y lo demás fue poco visible para Levi, solo se veían dos puntos moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, chocando entre sí y formando ondas de viento.

El sargento, sin nada que pudiera hacer, decidió revisar a sus exorcistas. Al poco rato Ral y Gin llegaron, asegurándole a Levi que ellos se harían cargo.

Por su parte, Asmodeo solo podía sonreír ante los puntos débiles de su enemigo mientras Connie gruñía a cada ataque y se exasperaba al ver que fallaba. En un descuido, Asmodeo lo tomó del brazo y lo lanzó con una tremenda fuerza al suelo, destruyendo tres casas del distrito Klorva.

—¡Ay, mierda! —maldijo el demonio al ver el desastre que había causado. Esperaba que nadie hubiera estado allí adentro, aunque… bah, seamos sinceros, al demonio no le importaba.

—Carajo —masculló el otro, sacudiéndose los escombros que habían caído sobre él. Su pierna torcida hacia el otro lado llamó su atención, gruñendo en voz baja se la acomodo rápidamente.

—Creo que sería bueno si no destruimos muchas casas. ¿Te parece si vamos a un bosque o una pradera? —Connie rodó los ojos, ignorando la charla sin sentido del demonio de la lujuria.

—Vete al infierno.

Asmodeo sonrió complacido.

—Ya estuve allí, lindo lugar.

Cuando el ghoul comenzó a elevarse de nuevo, el príncipe del inframundo supo que este no haría caso de irse a un lugar lejano. Aburrido formó un campo negro que detuvo todo ataque débil de su contrincante. Echó una mirada abajo y vio cómo Jean y Marco sacaban a los pueblerinos del área junto con Hanji. Levi también estaba allí y parecía que el sargento había tenido la misma idea que el demonio pues alzaba la mirada, observando a Asmodeo en silencio.

El príncipe del infierno le guiñó el ojo y le mandó un beso antes de deshacer el escudo y atacar sin piedad al ghoul que creía poder vencerlo. Asmodeo se maldijo cuando en un descuido Connie le dejó un corte en el hombro. Este sonrió, insolente y Asmodeo no lo disfrutó para nada.

—Creo que es hora de mostrarte por qué todos me tenían miedo en el infierno —dijo él, agarrando del cuello al ghoul.

A una velocidad impresionante ambos se desplomaron contra el suelo, destruyendo a su paso más construcciones. Asmodeo estaba inclinado, todavía sujetando el cuello de Connie con su mano a la vez que el ghoul estaba sangrando demasiado, producto del impacto. El demonio de la lujuria rio histéricamente, estrellando varias veces el cráneo de su enemigo contra los escombros. Como resultado el rostro de Asmodeo también se llenó de sangre.

—Es increíble que te haya podido dejar un corte —habló el ghoul como si nada, dejando que la sangre saliera por su boca también. Asmodeo se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, algo perdido—. Antes no hubiera podido hacerte eso.

—Suerte de principiante.

Esta vez fue Connie quien empezó a reír.

—Estas débil, muy débil, probablemente ya adoptaste costumbres de humanos para tener algo de fuerza —Asmodeo recordó sus ganas de descansar, su apetito por la comida humana y entonces se enfureció, apretando el cuello con fuerza.

—Cállate, maldito infeliz —murmuró siseando, harto del tono burlón del débil demonio que estaba enfrentando.

—Y ahora tienes una debilidad. Eres maravilloso, Asmodeo, no creí que alguien como tú fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para…

El príncipe no lo soportó y destrozó el cuello del ghoul con sus dedos. Después cerró los ojos y al volver a abrirlos el cuerpo de Connie había desaparecido, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Asmodeo se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de mucha gente, varios pueblerinos lo veían asustados, otros tantos con disgusto, al parecer Jean y Marco no habían hecho bien su trabajo. El demonio bufó cansado, bajando de la torre de escombros que había causado. Cambió su apariencia a una humana, importándole poco mostrar su cuerpo desnudo. Sus pies tocaron el suelo lleno de vidrios y chasqueó la lengua al sentir varios de estos clavarse en su piel.

Algo le cubrió desde sus hombros hasta las piernas y se percató de que era una cobija. Levi estaba a su lado, revisando el área después de haberle abrigado. Asmodeo sonrió, era lindo que el hijo de puta fuera amable de vez en cuando. Pronto llegaron todos los demás exorcistas, alejando a los espectadores del lugar.

—Causaste mucho desorden, ni se diga de las casas que destruiste —le reclamó el sargento con tono hastiado, observando toda la destrucción con amargura.

—Hey, eran casas destruidas o un demonio muy peligroso suelto.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, para ser un asqueroso demonio patético.

Asmodeo lo miró un segundo antes de suspirar.

—Es que soy una perra obediente.

Levi alzó las cejas, sorprendido y Asmodeo rio con diversión.

—Se me olvidaba tu sentido del humor —gruñó Levi, alejándose para hablar con la tropa estacionaria que estaba a cargo de ese distrito.

De la nada, alguien jalaba su cobija y Asmodeo sintió que si seguía insistiendo se quedaría desnudo de nuevo. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con un niño pequeño que le miraba expectante con sus ojos azules. Asmodeo rodó los ojos, aun así se puso de rodillas y sonrío, soberbio.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, pequeño engendro? —el niño no entendió su insulto en lo absoluto y solo sonrió en respuesta. Desde el punto de vista del demonio ese mocoso era más que estúpido.

—¡Lindos! —exclamó él, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Asmodeo, acercando el rostro del príncipe al suyo.

—¿Te parecen lindos mis ojos?

El pequeño asintió varias veces, con la sonrisa inocente en sus labios.

El demonio amplió su sonrisa, besando los labios del niño que se sonrojó de inmediato, cubriéndose la boca a pesar de que no sabía el significado de esa acción.

—Raro —dijo el chiquillo, torciendo los labios mientras su pequeñita cabecita pensaba en el significado de esa acción.

—Te he concedido un deseo, mocoso idiota —desde lejos una señora gritaba un nombre. Asmodeo supo que era la madre de ese niño, así que continuó en tono suave—. Ve con ella, te debe estar buscando y no quieres que te castigue por ser un niño travieso, ¿cierto?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza y sonrió de nuevo, dando la vuelta y corriendo para reencontrarse con su madre. Cuando la mujer vio al demonio, se persignó y Asmodeo le guiñó el ojo en respuesta.

A pesar de tener forma humana ya no confundía a nadie, no al menos en ese distrito.

—El príncipe del infierno se ha ablandado, pero qué dulce —Levi ya estaba a su lado de nuevo, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

—Él halagó mis ojos, se lo merecía —protestó el demonio con los labios fruncidos en un puchero.

—¿Qué clase de deseo le cumpliste? —Asmodeo no respondió, simplemente se puso a tararear una canción que obviamente Levi no conocía—. Por favor, no me digas que le quitaste su alma o algo parecido.

—¿Qué clase de demonio crees que soy? —le preguntó Asmodeo, claramente ofendido—. No me aprovecharía de un mocoso sin cerebro alguno —se defendió de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos sin ver a Levi, molesto—. En dos años él iba a morir en una epidemia, así que digamos que le di unos veinte años de vida más —el demonio se encogió de hombros, contento de haber sorprendido al exorcista una vez más.

—Muy amable de tu parte —Asmodeo no se molestó en hablar otra vez, así que Levi continuó—Por cierto, ¿cómo está eso de que los príncipes del infierno alguna vez fueron humanos?

El demonio de la lujuria se tensó, no visiblemente para el sargento, pero sí lo suficiente como para querer reclamarse a sí mismo esa falta de competencia en esconder sus emociones.

—Sí, alguna vez lo fuimos, excepto Lucifer, claro está. Un ejemplo sería Belcebú. Su nombre de humana era Sasha Braus, era una habitante de un pueblo fuera de las murallas. Su familia era pobre, así que cazaban cosas como ratas y animales que nadie más quería comer. Pero Sasha nunca se llenó lo suficiente, por lo que comió basura, restos humanos y se alejó cada vez más de su humanidad. Un día los demonios atacaron el pueblo y Sasha, en vez de correr a esconderse, empezó a devorar los cadáveres que los demonios dejaban a su paso. Por eso Lucifer la escogió como Belcebú, el demonio de la gula.

Levi quiso vomitar. Siempre pensó que el demonio más asqueroso de esos siete era Belcebú y al parecer no se había equivocado.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

Asmodeo volteó a ver a Levi.

—Es una laaaarga historia —contestó, bostezando un poco.

—Puedes hacer un resumen y lo sabes.

—Eres demasiado persistente —se quejó Asmodeo mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Está bien, te lo contaré —el demonio, resignado, se masajeó la frente y luego tomó aire—. Yo me prostituía en el barrio rojo que hay en la muralla María, ese que está cerca de Sina y… ya no recuerdo mucho sobre la dirección. En fin, como decía, yo me prostituía. Levi, no pongas esa cara, era lógico que fuera algo como eso al ser el demonio de la lujuria —el azabache solo frunció las cejas, asqueado—. Un día llegó un cliente, un hombre alto y guapo, muy amable y cariñoso, mi yo humano fue demasiado ingenuo y se enamoró de él. Él prometió escapar conmigo e irnos a un lugar lejano donde nadie nos juzgaría, pero nada se cumplió. El maldito bastardo me engañó con una zorra estúpida, así que decidí darles una lección. Maté a esa perra, lo mate a él y luego me suicidé. Al poco rato una voz me preguntó si no deseaba más, ese era Lucifer. Cerré un trato con él y aquí estoy, siendo Asmodeo. Fin de la historia.

—No pensé que fuera tan trágica tu historia. Solo se me pasó por la cabeza que toda tu vida la pasaste en orgías y que Lucifer te encontró allí y esas cosas.

—Pues lo de las orgías no está tan errado —admitió Asmodeo con una sonrisa. Levi sonrió también.

—Debemos ir a casa.

—¿Casa, ese cuartel? Ni mierda.

Levi suspiró esta vez, cansado de tener que lidiar con la bipolaridad del demonio, eso hasta que sus compañeros los recibieron con alivio en sus rostros. Quizás el sargento no consideraba normal toda esa situación con respecto al demonio.

Pero poco a poco ya no le parecía tan molesta.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Me alegra que todo haya salido de maravilla!

Todos se cubrieron los oídos al ver que Hanji abría la boca para gritar cada vez más alto. Los exorcistas que habían participado en la caza del ghoul estaban cansadísimos y lo único que hacían esos gritos de la científica era causarles un dolor de cabeza tremendo.

—¡Cállate de una puta vez, maldita cuatro ojos! —Levi estaba furioso y a pesar de que también le dolía gritar, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si con eso detenía los chillidos de Hanji.

—¡Pudimos haber muerto! —gritó de nuevo ella, ignorando el reclamo de Levi—. ¡Bueno, al menos ustedes, yo estaba refugiada con la gente de Klorva!

—¡Vete a la jodida mierda, maldita cobarde! —le respondió el sargento igual o más fuerte que aquella mujer.

—Disculpa, enanín, ¿dijiste algo? —Zoe se retiró finalmente los gigantescos audífonos de sus orejas. En ellos había estado escuchando el audio que grabó la tropa estacionaria de la pelea entre Asmodeo y Connie. El aparato donde la científica escuchaba eso era enorme y el demonio de la lujuria se preguntó si cabría allí dentro.

—No te hagas la pendeja, tienes buen oído, solo me estabas ignorando.

Hanji rio nerviosa.

—¿Me vas a matar? —cuestionó poniéndose de pie, lista para salir corriendo de su laboratorio. Cuando ya estaba muy cerca de la puerta y las manos de Levi buscaban un cuello que romper, un hombre entró en aquel lugar, también vestido con bata blanca al igual que Zoe—. ¡Moblit, sálvame de este psicópata! —Hanji se lanzó a los brazos de aquel hombre, escondiéndose dentro de la bata que él traía puesto.

Moblit Berner la vio confundida y luego miró a Levi con un gesto que parecía gritar auxilio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sin saber qué era lo que sucedía. Hanji seguía escondiéndose en su pecho y Levi solo frunció el labio.

—Nada importante, el mismo teatro de siempre —con eso Moblit lo entendió todo, y alejó a Zoe de él, luego le mostró los papeles que traía consigo—. Déjese de tonterías, señorita Hanji, y firme los documentos que le traje. Nanaba los necesita para poder hacer entrega de los restos de Franz Kefka.

La científica suspiró cansada y con pasos lentos y flojos se dirigió a su escritorio para sacar una pluma y tinta para firmar los papeles. Moblit se acercó a ella para señalarle dónde debía firmar; Zoe tendía a hacerlo en los lugares equivocados.

—¿Quién es este chico atractivo? —Asmodeo se acercó a Moblit, sonriendo ampliamente. El pobre ayudante de Hanji se sonrojó, nervioso al ser el centro de atención del demonio.

—Asmodeo, te presento a mi secretaria, Moblit Berner.

—¡Señorita Hanji! —exclamó escandalizado, haciendo que Levi gruñera por el ruido.

—¿Secretario sería mejor? —se preguntó Zoe mientras seguía firmando los papeles.

—Tú, demonio asqueroso, es hora de irnos.

—¿Y los reportes?

—Luego, todos necesitamos descansar.

—Entonces nos vemos después, sargento —se despidieron Petra y los demás, saliendo del laboratorio.

El Ackerman asintió, haciéndole una seña al príncipe para que le siguiera. Caminando por el pasillo a su cuarto, el exorcista se percató de lo cansado que estaba, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Asmodeo. Giró hacia atrás, notando que el demonio se había detenido.

—¿Qué esperas?

—Estaba pensando… he cometido muchos pecados, así que sería bueno si voy a la capilla y rezo por perdón, ¿no lo crees?

Levi alzó una ceja, mostrando claramente que no se lo creía.

—Está bien, quiero unas cuantas manzanas de las que compró Petra.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—¿Nos vemos en quince minutos?

—Sí, sí.

Levi siguió caminando, llegando por fin a la puerta de su cuarto. Era el que más estaba alejado de todo el escándalo del cuartel y al sargento le fascinaba estar en silencio, era mejor para cuando estaba agotado, así nadie molestaría su sueño.

—Ugh, cansado —susurro tirándose a la cama. Ya que Asmodeo no estaba allí se podía dar el lujo de actuar despreocupado.

— _¿Estás… cansado?_ —una dulce y melodiosa voz le habló al oído y Levi se empalagó, pero no lo suficiente para ignorarla.

—Mucho.

— _¿Quieres descansar?_ —Levi soltó un bufido en respuesta—. _Duerme, te hará bien, solo duerme._

—Tú no me mandas —gruñó, cerrando los ojos.

— _La pereza es buena, duerme y descansarás lo que te apetezca_.

El único ruido que se escuchó en esa habitación después fue la lenta respiración del exorcista.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanji también estaba cansada, pero siempre le era más divertido molestar a Levi con lo que fuera. Zoe observó el frasco de pastillas en su mano, estaba segura de que debía mejorar la fórmula. De alguna manera no estaba funcionando ya con el azabache y eso le preocupaba.

Quería evitar a toda costa que Levi sufriera.

—¿Señorita Hanji?

En la puerta, Moblit apareció, trayendo más documentos con él mismo. Hanji frunció la nariz, molesta de tener que firmar más cosas. A veces se preguntaba si Levi o Pixis firmaban la misma cantidad de papeles que ella.

—Pasa, pasa, mi amado Moblit —su secretario sonrió acostumbrado al afecto que su jefa le mostraba.

—Aquí tiene —los documentos cayeron en su escritorio. Hanji tomó el recipiente donde estaba la tinta y lo movió un poco, ya casi no quedaba nada—. Señorita Hanji, ayer que estuvo en esa misión entré a su oficina para buscar unas cosas y no pude evitar ver unos papeles en su escritorio. Eran del sargento Levi.

—¿Y qué con eso?

Moblit se removió a su lado, nervioso.

—¿Por qué le está dando esos medicamentos al sargento?

Hanji dejó de firmar y suspiró, dejando la pluma en el tintero. Finalmente escondió su rostro entre sus manos antes de frotarlas contra su piel. Berner no dijo nada, solo dejó que la científica estuviese lista para hablar.

—Cuando Levi llegó aquí como único sobreviviente del distrito Shiganshina, no tenía recuerdo alguno de lo que había pasado. Se lo dijimos, pero aun así él no podía recordar —Hanji se frotó las manos, una contra la otra, tan insistentemente que la piel de estas se volvió roja—. Cuando lo recordó, nos dijo su nombre y poco a poco comenzó a perder la cordura. Fue horrible. Un día un obispo nos visitó y pidió verlo, pero era imposible verlo en ese estado. Cuando el obispo se enteró de todo, nos dijo que la mejor decisión era hacerlo olvidar.

—Por eso le diste las pastillas —resumió Berner.

—Se las he estado dando desde hace unos años —la líder de escuadrón apretó los labios y después sonrió aliviada—. Se siente bien contárselo a alguien, la verdad es que este asunto es muy secreto, solo lo sabemos el obispo, Pixis y yo. Pero siempre me sentí mal de no contártelo, Moblit, porque eres un gran amigo mío.

—Aprecio la confianza, señorita Hanji —Berner puso una mano en el hombro de la científica—. Usted sabe que puede confiar en mí.

—Sí, gracias, Moblit.

—Bien, debo irme, estos documentos no se entregan solos. Nos vemos.

—Claro, gracias de nuevo, mi querido Moblit.

—No es nada —el hombre cerró la puerta, saliendo por segunda vez del laboratorio en ese día.

Caminó un rato sin saber qué hacer con la información que había obtenido, además de los papeles firmados que había agarrado de quién sabe dónde.

Del lado contrario del pasillo venía Berner con más documentos entre sus manos. Él solo miró confundido al otro Moblit y este sonrió antes de transformarse y convertirse en Asmodeo.

—¿Qué rayos?

—No eres perfecto, pero tienes buenos atributos allí abajo —le dijo el demonio, señalando la entrepierna del secretario de Hanji. Este se aclaró la garganta, apenado—. Como sea, solo toma estos documentos firmados y haz lo que quieras con ellos. Por cierto, linda corbata.

Asmodeo siguió caminando, esta vez en dirección al cuarto de Levi. La ropa humana que le consiguieron después del altercado era unas tallas más grandes y eso no le agradaba al demonio, pero no podía quejarse mucho.

Al entrar en la recámara vio al sargento ya dormido sobre su cama, solo que estaba con la pierna fuera del colchón. El demonio lo acomodó y luego se acostó a lado de él. Lo miró fijamente y acarició el rostro pálido del exorcista.

—Oh, pobre de ti, eres tan ingenuo.

Y con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara, cerró los ojos para descansar él también.

* * *

 **El nombre del capítulo fue inspirado en el verdadero manga. En Shingeki no Kyojin están muy cerca de llegar al sótano, y en este fic están cercanos a resolver una de las más grandes dudas sobre los demonios, así que decidí llamarlo así XD**

 **¿Sorprendidos? ¿Traumados?**

 **Háganme saber su impresión de Hanji y Asmodeo en este capítulo, ya saben, solo por motivos literarios (?)**

 **En fin, me despido y les digo que el próximo en actualizar es Merciless, Desire Of Blood tendrá que esperar un poco :v**

 **Culpen a mi hermanita :/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno… ¿hola a todos?**

 **Sé que realmente debieron extrañarme un montón, pero… ya volví (¿?)**

 **No me culpen, estaba salvando el semestre :'v**

 **En fin, aquí está el capítulo cuatro, ojalá lo disfruten de leer tanto como yo de escribir :3**

 **DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece porque… TODOS VAN A IRSE AL INFIERNO, ¿OK?**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Una nueva faceta de Asmodeo, una Hanji mandamás, algo que no se esperaban, mucho silencio, más misterios y demonios, Marco friendzonado… sí, creo que eso es todo :/**

 **Muchas gracias a AddictedToMxM por el beteo. Por cierto, esta chica beta y traductora tiene su página de Facebook, por lo que, si están interesados, pues dense un paseo por allí buscando con este nombre :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

" **Al final, todos somos humanos"**

* * *

 _Asmodeo abrió los ojos, encontrándose a sí mismo en la oscuridad. Al principio, no pudo mover su cuerpo por completo y, apenas lo logró, comenzó a caminar. Un tapiz color rojo le indicó el camino a medida que caminaba más y más, la oscuridad empezó a dispersarse un poco y a cambio la remplazó una neblina demasiado espesa._

 _El demonio de la lujuria logró ver árboles secos alrededor de él, con espinas amenazantes. Cada paso que daba le hacía estremecer y sentir un frío que le calaba los huesos._

 _Entonces el tapiz desapareció y se encontró en un círculo rojo. Asmodeo caminó alrededor de él y se preguntó si podría seguir hacia el frente, pero cuando lo intentó, las retorcidas ramas de los árboles le impidieron el paso._

 _Sintió náuseas y mareos, el tapiz rojizo se convirtió en un lago de sangre y el príncipe del infierno comenzó a hundirse sin poder evitarlo. Asustado, buscó algo con que poder detenerse y no encontró nada._

 _Se hundió en la sangre, sintiendo cómo el oxígeno se escapaba de sus pulmones. Moría, lentamente, de nuevo y Asmodeo no era capaz de procesar eso, siendo demonio aún le faltaban cumplir muchas de sus metas._

 _Espera… ¿siendo demonio?_

 _A los demonios no les era vital el oxígeno._

 _Cerró los ojos y los abrió nuevamente. Ahora estaba otra vez en aquel bosque de neblina espesa._

 _Una sombra gigantescamente negra sonrió, mostrando una vil sonrisa blanca entre tanta oscuridad. Los ojos de esa sombra eran de un extraño rojo escarlata y de aquella sonrisa blanca empezó a escurrir sangre. Asmodeo torció los labios, disgustado._

— _Debo admitir que sigues sin tener buen gusto sobre tu aspecto físico —comentó el príncipe, sonriendo de forma burlona._

 _La sombra rio, de una forma tan macabra que los árboles falsos temblaron en respuesta._

— _No es opción mía, no puedo manipular mi imagen a diferencia tuya._

 _Asmodeo amplió su sonrisa, transformándose en una mujer con curvas despampanantes, luego volvió a su forma masculina._

— _Bien, no esperaba verte —admitió el demonio, borrando cualquier rastro de alegría en su rostro. Esta presencia era un grave problema—. ¿Por qué te metes en mi cabeza?_

— _Es la única forma de contactarte ahora que estás dentro de ese estúpido nido de humanos._

— _Ah, sí, es útil cuando lo único que quieres es escapar del mismísimo Satanás —el príncipe se encogió de hombros, en un gesto de total relajación—. Pero aun así no puedo escapar del todo, porque parece que eres tan rencoroso que tienes que mandar a esas pulgas para hacer tu trabajo._

 _La sombra dejó de sonreír y se expandió, rodeando a Asmodeo. El bosque y la niebla desaparecieron, estando de nuevo en total oscuridad. Una extraña forma humana se paró frente a él, con la misma composición que la sombra de antes._

— _Todavía no entiendo por qué quisiste traicionarme._

— _¿Tengo que repetirlo otra vez? —suspiró el demonio. Era increíble cuántas veces había tenido que explicarle a demonios y personas el por qué lo había hecho—. Quería el infierno para mí, quería dejar de ser tu maldito esclavo y poseer mi libertad._

 _Entonces los ojos rojos se enfocaron en él y Asmodeo tuvo que reprimir el miedo que lo invadía para dirigirle una mirada desafiante._

— _Hay algo que me estás escondiendo —intuyó la sombra, sonriendo de nuevo. La sangre volvió a derramarse y Asmodeo se aguantó las ganas de vomitar._

— _Siempre te he escondido cosas, me sorprende que hasta ahora te hagas el ofendido._

— _Asmodeo, tú eres una de mis más preciadas creaciones._

— _Tú solo me convertiste en demonio, no soy creación tuya._

 _Una garra, negra y pesada se apoyó en su mejilla. El demonio se estremeció, sintiendo cómo rasguñaba su piel, abriendo profundas cortadas._

— _Me perteneces —replicó la voz profunda, acercándose tanto a él que Asmodeo se sintió atrapado._

— _¡No soy tuyo! ¡No soy de nadie!_

 _La oscuridad se hizo más intensa y lo único que pudo ver entre tanto negro fue un par de ojos rojos._

— _Eres un tonto si crees que puedes escapar de mí, ese nido de humanos no me detendrá. Te alcanzaré y cuando lo haga, serás mío de nuevo._

Asmodeo despertó bruscamente, sintiendo aún un gran peso en su mejilla. Tenía la respiración acelerada y su corazón palpitaba como loco.

Se sintió tan pequeño, tan frágil y tan humano que se asustó de sí mismo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie, flotando sobre la cama que ocupaba Levi.

El exorcista aún seguía dormido.

Extrañado, porque Levi era madrugador, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por los planteles de los exorcistas, después de todo no es como si fuera a escaparse para reencontrarse con Lucifer.

Ese desgraciado le había dejado con la piel de gallina.

Salió del cuarto, tomando la forma de un niño; hace tiempo que no cambiaba de forma física y no quería perder el toque. Además, si era un mocoso, nadie se podría negar a algo que quisiera, le mimarían y le dejarían hacer cualquier cosa.

—¿Asmodeo?

Bueno, a excepción de esa persona.

—Buenos días señorita Hanji —dijo, con una sonrisa angelical. La científica se paró frente a él y le acarició los cabellos, sonriendo como una loca.

—Sabía que podías tomar cualquier forma, pero esto sí que es divertido. ¿Quieres un dulce?

Dicho esto, Hanji sacó una paleta de los bolsillos de su bata. Asmodeo apretó los labios y decidió volver a su forma original, claro, de aspecto humano.

Aun así, le arrebató la paleta y le quitó la envoltura, metiéndola a su boca.

—Y yo que pensaba manipular a mucha gente con esta forma —masculló saboreando la paleta, de un artificial sabor fresa.

—Quizás con Petra funcione, adora a los niños.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por los largos pasillos, los exorcistas saludaban con respeto a la líder de escuadrón y luego huían sin disimular su miedo al demonio de la lujuria.

El príncipe estaba satisfecho con ello, le agradaba saber que aún podía intimidar a la gente a pesar de estar allí como aliado.

Llegaron al tan conocido comedor que, como siempre, estaba repleto de exorcistas y científicos que aprovechaban el más mínimo tiempo libre para pasarse a comer algo. Después de todo, la mayoría de ellos solo pasaban poco tiempo en el cuartel y luego se iban de misión.

La habitual mesa que ocupaban los subordinados de Levi les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa y dos nuevos inquilinos.

—¿No son lindos? —preguntó Petra, maravillada con los dos niños a un lado suyo.

Se trataba de un niño y una niña pequeña, de al parecer no más de diez años. Eran rubios y de ojos azules, parecían dos muñecas de porcelana recién hechas y listas para venderse. Ambos hermanitos comían de sus platos, atiborrándose la boca con pedazos gigantescos de pan.

—¿Quiénes son estos viles mocosos? —Asmodeo estaba más que asqueado por la forma en que esos dos cerditos comían, ni siquiera esos exorcistas musculosos y descerebrados hacían tanto escándalo al respecto.

—Ah, son Elizabeth y Terence Fletcher —respondió Petra, obsequiándoles su pedazo de pan a los niños tragones.

—Sobrevivientes del ataque que solucionamos ayer —explicó Gunter en voz baja, informando a los recién llegados.

—Él es Asmodeo, de quien les conté.

Los hermanos gemelos detuvieron su desastrosa forma de comer cuando Petra dijo ese sencillo enunciado. Luego, permanecieron quietos como si esperaran que de un momento a otro el demonio saltara a comérselos.

—No se preocupen, los niños no me resultan apetitosos —los tranquilizó con una sonrisa falsa, tomando asiento a lado de Auruo, quien estaba molesto de ser ignorado por su prometida.

—¿No comerás algo, Asmodeo? —Hanji ya había vuelto con una bandeja de comida y ahora se sentaba frente al demonio.

El príncipe del infierno recordó las palabras del ghoul Connie. Adoptar costumbres humanas… Apretó los labios; eso era absurdo.

—Por supuesto que no, estos mocosos me quitaron el apetito —dijo, señalando a los dos hermanos frente a él, que seguían llenándose la boca con comida—. Por eso odio a los niños —masculló con los labios torcidos del disgusto.

—Eso no fue lo que me dijo el sargento —Petra le sonrió a Asmodeo, pasándole un pequeño tazón con sopa que el demonio casi rechaza, mas no pudo. Auruo se veía como si estuviera a punto de exorcizarlo si se negaba—. Fue lindo lo que hiciste por ese niño.

—Él halagó mis ojos —replicó el príncipe, parpadeando para hacer más énfasis en sus doradas pupilas.

—Hablando del sargento —interrumpió Erd, que había estado muy callado toda la comida—, ¿dónde está?

—Durmiendo —contestó Asmodeo con simpleza.

Todos detuvieron sus movimientos, mirando al demonio como si fuera el monstruo más horrible del universo. En cierta forma, lo era, pero verlo así ya era muy grosero.

—Él siempre se levanta temprano —murmuró Hanji completamente confusa.

—Es como tú sin hacer ninguna referencia sexual —explicó un exorcista que recién se unía a la conversación.

Después del incidente del ghoul, Jean le había tomado cierto aprecio e interés al grupo del sargento Levi, solo que no lo admitiría públicamente. Aunque su amigo Marco, el cual iba detrás de él, ya lo sabía.

—Vaya, el nuevo incompetente me insulta como si tuviera el derecho a hacerlo —espetó Asmodeo con sarcasmo y desprecio mal disimulado.

—Pero tiene razón —lo apoyó Auruo.

—Suficiente. Solo es cuestión de ir a despertarlo, ¿no? —se levantó el demonio de la mesa, dejando el tazón de sopa vacío, lo que hizo sonreír a Petra.

—Iré contigo, igual tengo que darle algo.

Zoe se levantó también y ambos salieron del comedor.

—Últimamente ustedes se toman muchas libertades conmigo.

—Considéralo como una bienvenida al grupo.

No parecía una calurosa bienvenida.

.

.

.

.

.

—Y, ¿cómo está Hannah?

Marco parpadeó, observando a Jean de soslayo. La pregunta iba para su amigo; sin embargo, estaba listo para contestar si él no podía. Jean apartó la bandeja del área en la mesa que ocupaba.

—Está bien, apenas superando lo de Franz. Ha ido con su familia a tomar el descanso que el sargento le dio —debajo de la mesa Kirschtein apretaba los puños.

Marco dejó de comer y discretamente posó su mano sobre la de Jean, relajándolo un poco para finalmente entrelazar sus dedos.

Eso pareció desinflar la tensión en el cuerpo del exorcista.

—Me alegra, se veía muy triste la pobre —comentó Petra, limpiando las mejillas de los dos gemelos que se removían incómodos por el trato.

—El funeral será mañana. Jean y yo decidimos ir solo unos minutos, a dar condolencias solamente —Marco agarró un poco más fuerte la mano de Jean.

—Iríamos nosotros, pero estamos ocupados —se disculpó Gunter inmediatamente—. Es lo malo de ser el equipo del sargento, misiones a todas horas.

—Lo entendemos, no se preocupen —sonrió Marco, sabiendo que en verdad lo lamentaban.

—Debemos irnos, probablemente la señorita Hanji ya haya despertado al sargento, no me sorprendería que Pixis ya nos tuviera trabajo.

Erd se levantó primero, siendo seguido de Gunter que le hizo platica al instante. Petra tomó de las manos a los niños y se despidió con una sonrisa. En cambio, Auruo solo gruñó malhumorado y se fue sin decir nada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el chico de pecas a su amigo ahora que estaban solos.

—No —respondió brevemente, escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de Marco.

—¿Seguro de que quieres ir al funeral?

Jean se escondió aún más y negó con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro. Bodt acarició los cabellos del exorcista con su mano libre, sonriendo ampliamente al ver su actitud infantil.

—Pero debemos ir —más que una respuesta a la interrogante fue un recordatorio para sí mismo, Kirschtein hablaba como soldado cuando hacía eso.

—No tenemos que.

—Marco, no me tientes.

Bodt se agachó un poco, acercando sus labios al oído de Jean.

—Sabes que me gusta hacerte enfadar.

Entonces Kirschtein pegó un salto, apartándose rápidamente del otro exorcista. Su rostro rojo como el de un tomate y su cara llena de espanto.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —dijo, cuando apenas pudo articular palabra alguna.

—Es gracioso alterarte —se excusó Marco, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Quien te viera, todos piensan que eres un ángel, pero en realidad eres malvado.

Y entonces Marco no pudo resistirlo más, dejando salir una risa suave y alegre. Jean no tardó en contagiarse rápidamente.

Quince años de ser amigos y aún seguían disfrutando la compañía del otro.

.

.

.

.

.

Asmodeo parpadeó, luego frunció las cejas y se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Con la libre acarició el pecho de Levi una vez más, luego miró a Hanji que estaba parada frente a la puerta, con curiosidad plasmada en su rostro.

—Qué extraño, esto suele ser suficiente —el demonio, algo frustrado, decidió romper la camisa del sargento, deslizando su mano por todo el pecho y abdomen marcado del exorcista. Nada, seguía dormido—. Esto ya da miedo.

Zoe se acercó en ese momento para revisar el pulso de Levi, colocando dos dedos en la muñeca del sargento. Se hizo silencio por varios minutos. Hanji no dijo nada, Asmodeo mucho menos, sobretodo porque no sabía lo que pasaba.

—Tiene pulso —la científica seguía sujetando la muñeca, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Levi—. Pero algo no está bien —reconoció ella, haciendo un gesto con su mano para indicarle al príncipe que se acercara—. Revísalo.

—¿De qué? No soy médico.

—Verifica que no haya nada… demoniaco en él.

Cuando Hanji terminó de explicarse, Asmodeo se puso manos a la obra. Literalmente, porque extendió sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Levi y cerró los ojos, como si meditara profundamente.

Y al volver a abrir sus ojos, Zoe se quedó petrificada.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó el demonio en voz baja—. Tiene un contrato.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—No tengo ni la menor idea.

—¡Rastréalo! —gritó la científica, revisando a Levi por todas partes, buscando una prueba del contrato.

—¡No está! ¡No lo encuentro!

—¡Tienes que encontrarlo!

Tenía que. Hanji no quería pensar en la posibilidad de perder a un exorcista muy valioso, a su amigo más preciado.

No estaba bien, nada de eso estaba bien. ¿Cómo había cerrado un trato? Levi no era ningún idiota como para aceptar algo como eso, él nunca lo haría.

Pero acaso, ¿conocía a Levi del todo bien?

.

.

.

.

.

Todos en el cuarto se mantenían en un silencio sepulcral que hizo inquietar al demonio. Nadie sabía qué hacer o decir, quizás por lo inesperado, pero todos seguían sin hablar y a Asmodeo le molestaba que a ninguno se le ocurriera algo.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —se hartó, hablando con un tono alto para que todos despertaran de su impacto y empezarán a aportar ideas.

—Primero debemos rastrear al demonio —comenzó Auruo, mirando a Levi que estaba dormido profundamente en la camilla de hospital.

Hanji insistió en traerlo allí, dándole un cuarto privado.

—Es nuestra prioridad saber dónde está —continuó Erd, sin poder mirar al sargento. Parecía avergonzado de haber fallado en algo que ni siquiera fue su culpa.

—Aún no lo puedo entender, ¿cómo es que el sargento cerró un pacto con un demonio? —Petra era la más sorprendida de todos.

—Hay que enfocarnos —le dijo Gunter, aunque él también se veía impactado.

—Asmodeo dijo que no puede rastrearlo, que está escondido, pero que debe estar cerca. Un demonio no puede alejarse de sus presas hasta recolectarlas —aportó Zoe mientras acomodaba las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo del Ackerman.

—Me temo que logre su hazaña.

Todos miraron al demonio, el cual estaba sentado a los pies de la cama. Nadie comentó sobre su arrebato emocional.

—¡Escuadrón! —alguien entró al cuarto y saludó formalmente, colocando la mano derecha en su pecho y la izquierda detrás de su espalda—. El comandante Pixis me ordenó que les entregara esto.

El exorcista abrió un sobre grande, sacando varias hojas blancas con informes en ellas. Pareció dudar un momento, pero finalmente se las entregó a Hanji.

—Son informes de última hora, acabamos de recibir reportes de varias partes del distrito Utopía.

Utopía era el distrito que principalmente ocupaba el cuartel de exorcistas, pero a los límites de este había casas habitadas por pueblerinos del muro Rose.

En los reportes venían una lista con seis nombres, todos ellos habitantes de Utopía. Allí se relataba cómo esas personas parecían haber caído en una especie de sueño profundo.

Todo relativamente parecido a lo que le había pasado a Levi.

Hanji se detuvo, habiendo leído todo en voz alta. Al final ella le ordenó al exorcista que se retirara y todos se quedaron de nuevo en ese silencio que molestaba al demonio.

Él se levantó de la cama y se envolvió de un extraño humo morado antes de volver a aparecer con la forma del sargento, lo único que lo delataba eran sus ojos dorados.

—Dejen de parecer unos idiotas y pónganse a pensar en una solución. No tenemos tiempo y debemos salvar a estas personas —de nuevo el humo morado y regresó a su forma original—. O al menos eso habría dicho él.

Petra sonrió e igualmente Zoe.

—Tienes razón, debemos ir a investigar.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría el momento en que tú nos animases a hacer algo —espetó Auruo con felicidad mal disimulada.

Tal vez Asmodeo se estaba haciendo bueno en tratar con humanos en esos últimos días.

El príncipe volteó a ver a Levi una vez más. Tenía que despertar a ese estúpido.

.

.

.

.

.

—No sé qué fue lo que pasó —la mujer apenas pudo articular frente a ellos, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo—. Ella dijo que se sentía cansada y fue a tomar una siesta —sus manos, ansiosas, se frotaban una contra la otra mientras sus labios temblaban—. Lleva dormida un día —habló, antes de romperse a llorar nuevamente.

Hanji se acercó a la chica que estaba tendida en la cama, pareciendo un cadáver en vez de una persona sumida en el sueño. Le tomó el pulso y luego colocó su mejilla en la frente de la joven dama.

Llamó a Asmodeo y el demonio se acercó, posando sus manos de la misma forma que lo hizo con Levi. Tras unos minutos de silencio, el demonio asintió, mirando a Zoe de reojo.

—Sí, es una víctima, igual que las otras seis —confirmó el príncipe.

La mujer sollozó, acercándose a su hija, acariciando su rostro con sus dedos temblorosos, susurrando palabras de aliento, tristeza y amor. Algo que a cualquiera le hubiera derretido el corazón.

—Debemos comenzar a investigar las coincidencias —Zoe se alejó de la cama para darle espacio a la señora con su hija—. Debemos saber qué los relaciona, de esa manera encontraremos algo en común.

—Lo único que tenemos hasta ahora es que todas son de este distrito, afortunadamente —Gunter miraba a la mujer con pena.

—Esperen —balbuceó la señora, limpiándose las lágrimas nuevamente—. ¿Otras seis? Pensé que solo eran cinco más aparte de mi hija.

—Nuestro sargento, Levi Ackerman, también ha caído presa de este demonio —le explicó Erd, poniendo la cara más melancólica que Asmodeo hubiera visto en su vida, Gin seguía culpándose.

—He recordado algo —la señora salió del cuarto y los exorcistas la siguieron. Un pergamino, algo doblado, estaba en la mesa de lo que era la cocina, la madre de la víctima lo leyó velozmente—. Ella fue ayer al castillo.

 _Castillo_ , era así como la gente denominaba al cuartel de los exorcistas. El lugar no era tan grande como la vivienda del rey, pero sí lo suficiente para ser nombrado de esa manera, dado que había cientos de exorcistas en el cuartel, lugares de entrenamiento, cuartos, etc.

—El sargento Levi y una chica que trabaja como comerciante, ambos estuvieron cerca del cuartel. El cuartel es la clave —murmuró Petra, llevándose las manos a la boca.

—¿El cuartel? ¿Hay un demonio en el cuartel?

—No necesariamente, puede estar acechando el cuartel y tomando víctimas al azar.

—Concuerdo con la señorita Hanji, es casi imposible entrar a ese lugar sin ser invitado. Sobre todo, para nosotros, ¿recuerdas? —Asmodeo no podía entrar y salir a su gusto, alguien siempre debía abrirle la puerta para que él pudiera cruzar.

—Están acechando el cuartel por ti —razonó Gunter, mirando al demonio con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No es momento ni lugar para culpar a alguien —Hanji se colocó en medio, protegiendo al demonio con su cuerpo. Shultz bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—En todo caso, las otras cinco víctimas, dejando de lado al sargento, son comerciantes. Tiene sentido que todos se hubieran acercado al cuartel —prosiguió Auruo, restándole importancia al pequeño conflicto.

Todos voltearon a ver a la señora que apretaba el pañuelo con fuerza.

—Por favor, salven a mi hija —logró decir antes de derramar lágrimas nuevas.

.

.

.

.

.

Era la quinta vez que le daban la vuelta al cuartel entero, revisaron las paredes en busca de cualquier huella, algún rastro demoniaco que la bestia haya dejado por accidente. Pero nada, todo estaba limpio, como si ningún ser oscuro hubiera estado cerca de allí.

Decidieron descansar en el centro del distrito, una plaza que más bien parecía parque. Había bancas en varios lugares, árboles y flores decoraban el lugar y en medio de todo eso estaba una fuente donde varios niños jugaban y se mojaban entre ellos.

Ocuparon una sola banca, todos los exorcistas estaban cansados, así que se habían sentado a descansar. Mientras tanto, Asmodeo flotaba arriba de ellos. El demonio atraía muchas miradas y ahuyentaba a varias personas también.

Aunque el príncipe trajera puesta una capa de exorcista, no lograba esconder esos ojos dorados y sonrisa malvada que lo caracterizaban como un demonio.

—Esto es una mierda, no encontramos nada —gruñó Auruo, lanzando una piedra que se había encontrado en el camino, hundiéndola en el agua de la fuente.

—Debe haber algo que no hemos pensado —susurró Zoe, tomando de su cantimplora, aún seguía siendo bendita.

—Más bien es solo que no lo hemos aceptado —comentó el demonio, dando una vuelta en el aire para después aterrizar con gracia—. Nuestro culpable está dentro del cuartel, ¿no es obvio?

—Pero, ¿cómo? Es imposible.

—Claro que no, pudo entrar poseyendo a cualquiera, así somos nosotros.

—Eso me ha quedado claro, solo buscan la más mínima oportunidad para tomar ventaja —Gunter se puso de pie, estando cara a cara con Asmodeo. El exorcista lo miró furioso y luego estrelló su puño contra el pecho del príncipe, el cual casi cae al suelo—. ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, por ti el sargento está inconsciente! ¡Por ti todo el mundo está en peligro!

Los demás integrantes del equipo sujetaron a su compañero cuando vieron que estaba a punto de golpear al demonio. Asmodeo se quedó allí, de pie, mostrando indiferencia.

—Si no puedes ser lo suficientemente maduro para dejar de culpar a alguien y salvar a esta gente, me resultas más decepcionante que el demonio que vencí ayer.

Eso solo causó aún más rabia en Shultz, que en vez de tranquilizarse intentó soltarse del agarre para meterse en una batalla de puños con el demonio. A Asmodeo solo le tomó verle a los ojos con esos dorados que anteriormente causaban terror a su paso.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte —murmuró Hanji, intentando calmar al soldado de Levi, porque eso era, el soldado de Levi que Zoe no sabía si podría controlar o guiar.

Levi tenía tan fieles compañeros.

—¡Sargento Zoe! ¡Sargento! —desde el otro rincón del distrito venía un exorcista, el mismo de esa mañana.

Ian Dietrich corría hacia ellos con la torpeza de un niño, estuvo a punto de tropezarse dos veces por las rocas que habían en el suelo, finalmente llegó hasta ellos, respirando agitadamente y tratando de recomponerse por la carrera emprendida.

—¿Qué pasa, Dietrich? —le animó a empezar Hanji, dejando la pelea de Gunter y Asmodeo como algo sin importancia.

—Dos exorcistas —contestó cuando recuperó el aliento, aún seguía tratando de recuperar el aire cuando añadió—: Dos exorcistas más, aparte del sargento, están dormidas y no despiertan. La señorita Nanaba y el joven Moblit se están haciendo cargo, pero no saben cómo fue que pasó.

—Yo sí —intervino el demonio, mirando fijamente a Zoe.

—Es definitivo, el demonio está dentro del cuartel.

Ian parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Un demonio dentro del cuartel?

Eso nunca había pasado antes.

.

.

.

.

.

Marco suspiró por décima vez en esa tarde. Vale, él mismo se veía como un chico agradable y simpático, pero no lo suficiente para hacerse cargo de dos niños. Y mucho menos teniendo a Jean como compañero de equipo.

Lo único bueno de todo eso era que Kirschtein estaba distraído y de esa manera su mente no se iba a divagar en la estrategia que obtuvo como resultado a uno de sus compañeros muerto.

Los gemelos en realidad eran muy silenciosos, más de lo esperado. Continuamente se susurraban cosas entre los dos y se les quedaban viendo a Jean y a Marco como si fueran alguna especie de ratas de laboratorio.

Bodt pensaba que era por el reciente trauma de haber perdido a su madre de tan sangrienta forma.

Eso le recordó vagamente a su infancia. Sus padres habían sido asesinados por demonios, los padres de Jean igualmente. Sus progenitores habían sido exorcistas desde muy jóvenes, incluso antes de enamorarse y casarse, habían sido experimentados, pero aun así el momento les llegó y nadie pudo evitarlo.

Igualmente eso pasó con Jean.

Cuando pasó lo inevitable, ambos niños fueron depositados en un orfanato, ambos con deseos vengativos hacia los demonios. Su vida consistió en huir de la mujer que cuidaba a todos esos niños, prefiriendo estar en la calle con chicos que estaban en sus mismas o peores circunstancias.

Fue cuando la poca alegría que les quedaba se desvaneció en el aire.

Los niños de las calles sumidos en un trance profundo, un demonio, sus amigos poseídos por un monstruo, huir, esconderse, protegerse, solo se tenían el uno al otro, cariño, el deseo de ser más fuerte, el odio, el terror, muerte.

Iba a morir y entonces él se puso en medio y lo salvó.

Esa cicatriz.

—Oh, espera, no puedes tocar eso —cuando por fin reaccionó, el hermano mayor de los gemelos había estado a punto de agarrar el arma de Jean. Quizás Kirschtein no debió haberla dejado en el cuarto—. Si alguien más que su dueño la toma, sería peligroso para esa persona —lo detuvo, y entonces el niño lo miró a los ojos, frunciendo levemente las cejas.

Hubiera sido adorable sino estuviera tan serio.

—Tú las estás agarrando —le dijo el pequeño, con voz acusadora. Marco bajó la vista, notando sus dedos alrededor del mango de la guadaña.

Estaba seguro de que ya lo había hecho antes inconscientemente, pero, ¿desde cuándo?

—Es cierto —murmuró sin poder creérselo.

Ningún exorcista había sido capaz de controlar el arma de un contrario, no había pasado jamás.

Despacio, depositó la guadaña en su lugar, que era la esquina del cuarto. El niño pequeño le veía atentamente, quizás sabiendo que había formado parte de un muy peculiar evento.

—Lamento haberte dejado solo —frente a la puerta apareció Jean, luciendo una rara combinación de sorpresa, miedo y culpabilidad.

—No pasa nada, puedo hacerme cargo de ambos —en ese instante ambos niños se pararon a los lados de Marco, escondiéndose detrás de él con lo que parecía timidez.

—No es por eso por lo que me disculpo. Marco, el demonio está dentro del cuartel.

—¿Qué?

—La líder de escuadrón, digo, la sargento aún no sabe cómo fue que pasó.

—Pero eso es imposible, nada de eso puede entrar aquí.

—Eso pensé yo; sin embargo, no hay otra explicación para el caso.

Marco volteó a ver a los niños, aún estaban siendo tímidos y apretaban con fuerza la larga capa negra de exorcista.

Probablemente estaban asustados.

Sonrió, arrodillándose a la altura de los pequeños, tomando sus manos con delicadeza para luego verles a los ojos. Los niños no dejaban de mirarle seriamente, observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Todo estará bien. ¿Qué les parece si vamos por algún postre al comedor?

Los niños sonrieron en respuesta y Bodt supo que algo no estaba bien.

—No gracias, ya estamos satisfechos.

El familiar brillo rojo en sus ojos.

Marco giró velozmente hacia Jean, extendiendo su mano para empujarlo y alejarlo de allí.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando una nube negra los encerró a ambos, metiéndolos en la oscuridad.

—Pensar que nos descubrirían tan rápido —el niño metió su mano dentro de la nube que se convertía en una esfera, liberando un humo morado.

—Asmodeo no es tan idiota como queríamos pensar —la pequeña niña sonrió, introduciendo sus dedos en su boca para después morderlos hasta hacerlos sangrar—. Pero debemos hacer un plan, estamos en desventaja si no podemos salir de aquí.

—No te preocupes, ya tengo un plan.

Ambos se miraron, sonriendo ampliamente.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡No hay ni una pista! ¡Nada!

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—¿No sientes nada, Asmodeo?

El demonio negó, llevándose la mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Lo que estaban tratando no era cualquier cosa, sabía que ya lo había visto antes, pero no lo recordaba. Pensamientos y recuerdos se mezclaron hasta que pudo encontrar lo que necesitaba.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó antes de empezar a tomar los libros en el laboratorio de Hanji y revisar uno por uno—. ¡Aquí está! —inmediatamente se vio rodeado de todos los compañeros de Levi—. Sabía que lo había visto antes, pero no estaba seguro —dijo en voz baja, señalando el símbolo que estaba dibujado en esa página de un grueso libro—. Será imposible.

—¿Qué es imposible?

—No podremos encontrarlo, está demasiado protegido ese bastardo maldito.

—¿Protegido? —Zoe le arrebató el libro y comenzó a hojearlo una y otra vez, releyendo esas páginas.

—La razón por la que no puedo sentir al demonio es porque la sangre de dos príncipes lo oculta.

—¿Cuáles dos príncipes?

—No importa, todos me odian.

Asmodeo en serio empezaba a detestar a sus hermanos, eran demasiado insistentes en su "honorable" misión de matarle. El demonio sabía que sus hermanos no eran tan inteligentes como él, pero juntos podían ser más retorcidos que Lucifer en persona.

Chasqueó la lengua; si no se apuraban, las probabilidades de que Levi muriera eran altas.

—Asmodeo —llamó Hanji al príncipe, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara—. ¿Qué pasará contigo si el alma de Levi se va al infierno?

El príncipe se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, yo ya soy un demonio —respondió con simpleza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nos ayudas?

—¿No es obvio? —Asmodeo sonrió, de una manera en la que Hanji se sintió ofendida—. Lo necesito vivo.

—¿Para qué? —no era la primera vez que Zoe sospechaba que todo el teatro del príncipe iba más allá de eso.

—Eso no es importante ahora.

Erd y los demás seguían hojeando los libros y Hanji prefirió concentrarse en salvar a Levi en vez de desentrañar el plan del demonio. Ya podían lidiar luego con Asmodeo, por ahora su amigo era más importante.

—Debe haber alguna diferencia que haya pasado desapercibida —Auruo gruñó, lanzando uno de los antiguos libros contra la pared.

Hanji no se vio contenta con respecto a eso.

—¿Algo fuera de lo normal entró o salió del cuartel durante estas horas? —preguntó Asmodeo de la nada, ganándose todas las miradas sobre él.

—Nada, solo lo usual —masculló Gunter, aún enojado con el demonio, pero controlando sus ganas de golpearlo.

—Solo lo usual… —susurró Petra, sumida en sus pensamientos. Luego un largo silencio y la mirada de absoluta sorpresa en el rostro de la exorcista—. A excepción de los niños.

—Vaya, ¿por qué no me sorprende?

—Asmodeo, Marco y Jean están con ellos.

Ah, sí, los humanos insignificantes.

.

.

.

.

.

Jean y Marco habían desaparecido, ningún rastro de ellos por alguna parte del cuartel. Desgraciadamente, no tuvieron más opción que hacer sonar la alarma roja para los demás exorcistas.

Ahora mismo el lugar era un revuelo, todos corrían hacia cualquier parte, buscando pistas para poder rastrearlos. Pergaminos pegados por todos lados, símbolos pintados una y otra vez; sin embargo, no podían encontrar nada en lo absoluto.

Después de un muy corto descanso, varios exorcistas se acercaron a ellos, asegurándoles que un grupo había ido a buscar en los campos de entrenamiento y ninguno había regresado.

Hanji miró a Asmodeo antes de tomar la firme decisión de ir hacia allí.

Ahora se encontraban frente al campo, inseguros de dar un paso hacia adelante. Había un aura muy pesada en ese lugar, el demonio lo confirmó cuando llegaron. Algo estaba pasando, pero no sabía qué con exactitud.

—No lo descubriremos si no hacemos nada —se quejó Auruo, siendo el primero en dar un paso.

No pasó nada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Nadie decía nada, mientras Brossard se internaba más y más en el campo de entrenamiento, todo parecía estar bien.

—Creo que estaremos bien si entramos —sugirió Erd, algo dudoso, aunque ya estaba caminando a lado de Auruo.

Y entonces ambos desaparecieron.

Fue muy rápido y nos les dio tiempo a reaccionar. Petra, que también estaba allí, fue succionada por el suelo, dejando solo un grito a su paso. Gunter fue atraído por unas muy raras manos blancas y una capa invisible se lo tragó.

Hanji aún seguía en la entrada y observó con pánico cómo Asmodeo caminaba sin miedo alguno.

Él también desapareció frente a sus ojos.

—Las ilusiones nunca han sido de mi agrado.

El demonio de la lujuria se encontraba en un espacio en blanco. Era como estar en el área del hospital, solo que vacía, no había nada, ni objetos ni personas, absolutamente nada.

—Si no mal recuerdo, el único que gusta hacer estas tonterías en el infierno es Ose —murmuró en voz baja, sin dejar de caminar por el abandonado lugar.

—¿Tonterías? ¿Desde cuándo la tortura con ilusiones son tonterías?

De pronto ya no se encontraba solo, el niño rubio y de ojos azules apareció frente a él.

—Desde que Lucifer decidió que romper huesos era más divertido.

—Te equivocas, Su Majestad siempre ha considerado que mis habilidades son muy importantes.

Ah, era de esperarse que se ofendiera. Ose era un demonio con demasiada antigüedad en el infierno, Asmodeo se atrevía a pensar que era alguien que estuvo desde los inicios y sinceramente eso lo convertía en un simple viejo aburrido.

—Di cualquier cosa que te haga sentir mejor.

—No importa, en serio no importa, porque ahora estás en mi propio tablero.

El lugar, anteriormente vacío, tomó forma de un tablero de ajedrez, enormes piezas del juego aparecieron a sus lados. Asmodeo no sabía qué estaba pasando.

Las piezas tomaron vida y comenzaron a arrinconar al demonio al centro del tablero, acabando en un cuadro negro.

En el instante en que el príncipe del infierno parpadeó, se encontró en otro lugar, un cuarto completamente oscuro.

—Me pregunto, ¿cuál será tu mayor miedo?

Esa voz la reconocía.

—¿Sitri? ¿También tú? —nadie contestó, pero no había duda que dio justo en el blanco—. Entonces ya no me sorprende que ese tonto se la haya pasado molesto conmigo todo el día.

—Yo solo agravo conflictos que ya existen —respondió la voz con simpleza, dejando que una Elizabeth con dedos sangrantes apareciera.

—Más bien, solo haces peleas por nada.

—No estamos aquí para hablar de mí, ni de Ose —Terrence también apareció, tomando la mano del demonio Sitri—. Estamos aquí por ti, Asmodeo. ¿Sabes cuáles son nuestras órdenes?

—Al parecer es ser la carnada.

—Es llevarte con nosotros —siguió Ose, ignorando los comentarios del demonio de la lujuria—. Obviamente con vida, pero nunca se mencionó que te quisieran completo.

—Podemos quitarte unas cuantas partes.

La sonrisa sádica de Sitri se amplió, metiéndose los dedos a la boca para morderlos de nuevo.

—También podemos quebrarte por dentro, a Lucifer no le molestaría.

—Mostrarte tu mayor debilidad.

Asmodeo se estremeció, girando lentamente hacia lo que había murmurado en su oreja.

Era como verse en un espejo, él mismo, parado frente a él con esa sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, ese brillo divertido en sus ojos dorados. ¿Su peor miedo era el mismo? ¿Qué clase de cosa tan cliché era esa?

Los otros dos demonios habían desaparecido, pero sus palabras hacían eco en el lugar.

—¿Por qué te tienes miedo, Asmodeo?

—¿Qué es lo que te perturba de ti mismo?

—¿Acaso eres más débil de lo pensábamos?

—Patético.

—Tan patético.

—¡YA BASTA!

Su grito pareció hacer temblar el lugar, todo se sacudió a excepción de su copia que solo había ampliado su sonrisa, viéndose contento con su reacción. Asmodeo se sintió muy pequeño de repente.

—¿Por qué te temes tanto a ti mismo?

¿Era tan difícil saber la respuesta?

—Tú no piensas, no razonas, solo usas tu poder para colocarte encima de todo.

Su otro yo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pensativo.

—Eso es lo que hago, soy un demonio —contestó simplemente, viéndose confundido, al parecer no comprendía qué estaba mal—. Tener sexo, violar, matar, derramar hasta la última gota de sangre —miró fijamente al verdadero Asmodeo—. Llenarme, ensuciarme hasta estar repleto de sangre, hasta hundirme en las almas recolectadas para el infierno. ¿Cómo no puedes comprenderlo?

—Ese eres tú, el que se deja llevar por sus instintos y no puede razonar, me das asco.

Apretó sus dientes, sintiendo la tensión en su mandíbula.

—No, te doy miedo —le corrigió su otro yo, entrecerrando sus ojos—. Te doy miedo porque un demonio no tiene capacidad de sentir, de ser humano —Asmodeo abrió los ojos, estaba empezando a sentirse atrapado, poco a poco una presión en su pecho le hizo sentir mareado—. Eso es, tienes miedo de ser un demonio por completo.

No, no, eso estaba mal, él no tenía miedo. Él era Asmodeo, el demonio de la lujuria, príncipe del infierno, uno de los monstruos más poderosos en ese mundo.

Él era absoluto.

—Es por eso que Lucifer te necesita, quiere destruir esa parte humana de ti que se aferra a seguir existiendo.

Asmodeo estaba de rodillas, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras se convulsionaba por aquella presión tan fuerte.

—¿Por qué se aferra tanto? ¿Qué es lo que quiere tu podrida parte humana?

Su otro yo se acercó a él, sujetándole de ambos lados de su rostro, un agarre tan fuerte y severo que le devolvió el sentido del miedo.

¿Miedo a sí mismo?

—Espera, ¿quién diablos eres en realidad?

Él era Asmodeo.

Era fuerte, poderoso, inquebrantable, absoluto.

La presión en su pecho no le impedía levantarse lentamente, sus piernas temblaban al igual que su cuerpo entero pero eso no lo detuvo.

—¿Quién… eres?

Su reflejo sangraba por la boca, tenía los ojos desorbitados. En su abdomen estaba el brazo de Asmodeo, atravesándolo.

—Creo que no hace falta decir quién soy, pero puedo decirte que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quiero —su otra mano atravesó también la carne de su reflejo, causando que este llenará de sangre su boca—. Inclusive si eso significa destruirme a mí mismo.

La ilusión desapareció en ese mismo segundo.

El campo de entrenamiento frente a sus ojos, mostrando la enorme explanada con apariencia de hipódromo.

Ambos demonios allí parados con cara de incredulidad.

—¿Cómo? —se cuestionó Ose, anonadado.

—De la misma manera en la que los desapareceré a ambos por meterse conmigo —Asmodeo flexionó sus brazos, uniendo sus dedos que sonaron en un fuerte crujido.

—¡Por fin!

Sitri fue la primera en lanzarse a la batalla, ansiosa de poner sus manos sobre Asmodeo. El príncipe del infierno sonrió, anticipándose al movimiento certero de su enemigo.

La tomó por el frágil brazo de niña que tenía y la lanzó contra el suelo, dejando que cayera de espaldas. Un terrible sonido en ese mismo instante, el sonido de huesos quebrándose.

—Por eso los niños me repugnan —sin soltarla, la estrelló de nuevo contra el piso. Cuando esta quedó inmóvil en el suelo, pisó su cabeza y le arrancó el brazo de un tajo.

Un grito lleno de dolor y sangre salpicando por todas partes.

—¡Deja a Sitri!

Rodó los ojos, preparándose para el impacto, su puño en el pequeño estómago de Ose, dejándolo arrodillado mientras tosía y escupía sangre a la vez.

—Últimamente no he asesinado a demonios de la manera que más me gusta, creo que ustedes serán mis ratas experimentales.

Sitri se arrastraba hacia Ose, dejando un rastro de sangre, haciendo ruidos exagerados mientras se obligaba a moverse a pesar de su herida grave. Ose aún no se recuperaba y en su abdomen había una clara marca del puño de Asmodeo, una abolladura.

—Por favor —empezó a suplicar Sitri, extendiendo a su único brazo al compañero que no podía articular palabra alguna—. Déjanos ir.

¿Desde cuándo Ose y Sitri eran amantes?

—Belphegor hizo esto, ¿no es cierto?

Era obvio y lo único que necesitaba era una confirmación de su sospecha evidente. Belphegor era su hermana menos favorita, una de las demonios más poderosas en el infierno. Princesa, pero, aun así, una de la más débiles de los seis.

En cuanto volviera a verla, Asmodeo tenía planeado matarla por fastidiarlo tanto.

—La princesa… —sobrenombre que a ella le encantaba escuchar, era demasiado arrogante—. Dijo que era su turno de jugar contigo, nos mandó cuando supo lo que el ghoul tenía planeado.

Clásico de Belphegor, mandar a otros a hacer su trabajo. Por eso era la viva imagen del demonio de la pereza.

—Y ustedes como las lindas perras que son, obedecieron a esa zorra maldita —ah, en serio odiaba a esa chica, quizás era débil, pero podía ser más astuta que él cuando se esforzaba. Tenía que admitirlo, fue buena idea infiltrar dos demonios a la base—. Odio admitir que Annie no es tan idiota como pensaba.

Annie Leonhardt, Asmodeo se sabía esa historia al derecho y al revés. Había sido una niña de la calle con extrema flojera por la vida. Fue experta en manipular y usar a su voluntad a cualquier persona que se encontrará con ella.

Un día, cuando disfrutaba de su fortuna a base de chismes y actuaciones, fue asesinada por una de sus víctimas. Lucifer apareció, le ofreció un trato y el resto fue historia.

—¡No le diremos a nadie!

El grito que más bien pareció chillido le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Ose abrazaba a Sitri con fuerza, cubriéndola con sus brazos.

—¿Decir qué?

—Tu debilidad.

—¿Mi debilidad?

Cada palabra que soltaba ese demonio le sonaba a una patética excusa.

—Ese humano, el exorcista —¿qué? ¿Ese tonto era su debilidad? Se rio a carcajadas, eso sí que era gracioso—. Levi Ackerman, ¿sabes? Si nos matas, su alma se irá con nosotros.

Oh, eso era cierto, si eliminaba a esos demonios, Levi se iría para siempre. No habría más maltrato de su parte, ni palabras ácidas hacia él. Todo el cuartel sería más tranquilo y tolerante si él ya no se encontraba.

—Lo liberaremos, a cambio de nuestra libertad.

—Prometemos no decirle a nadie, Asmodeo, prometemos no decir que por él quemarías el infierno desde sus cimientos.

El demonio de la lujuria bajó la cabeza, cabello cubriendo su rostro, tapando la expresión en sus ojos dorados. Sus manos temblando ligeramente.

—Está bien, liberen su alma y los dejaré ir —su tono, apagado, leve y con algo de derrota en su hablar.

—Ya está, el exorcista está libre.

—Gracias —Asmodeo alzó la mirada, cubriendo su rostro con una mano, sus hombros tensos y después… relajados—. Les diré algo que no sabían —una sonrisa en sus labios, la mano desaparecida y su cara al descubierto, el brillo de crueldad en sus ojos—. Yo no creo en las promesas.

Lentamente ambos demonios mostraron pánico, antes de que Asmodeo tronara sus dedos y los dos comenzarán a rodearse de una flama púrpura que los quemaba vivos.

Llantos de auxilio, disculpas innecesarias.

Y un bufido de exasperación por parte de Asmodeo.

Los patéticos eran ellos.

¿Ese exorcista su debilidad?

¿En serio?

¿Quemar el infierno por él?

¡Ja!

—Tienes razón, no siempre son tan disparatados.

La burbuja que contenía las ilusiones de Ose desapareció y los exorcistas que antes lo acompañaban aparecieron. Todos se veían exhaustos, a excepción de Marco Bodt y Jean Kirschtein que estaban inconscientes.

—¿Qué rayos pasó?

Algunos estaban más que conmocionados y cuando se recuperaron del trauma, voltearon a ver a Asmodeo que sonreía a pesar de estar cubierto de sangre.

Varios hicieron un gesto de asco.

—¿Qué es ese fuego? —Petra se acercó al resto de las llamas púrpuras que aún no se apagaban.

—Lo que queda de esos dos demonios.

—¿Los venciste?

—Sí.

—¿Recuperaste a las víctimas?

Bien, era hora de actuar.

Asmodeo desvió la mirada, frunciendo las cejas, dejando que un fingido gesto de culpa se viera en su rostro. Todos se le acercaron, luciendo ansiosos por saber la respuesta.

—No pude, tuve que… No pude salvarlos.

—Entonces, ¿el sargento…?

Petra se llevó las manos a la boca, lágrimas a punto de derramarse. Auruo pateó uno de los restos del azulejo que se había roto por la brutal pelea entre demonios. Gunter apretaba los puños, comenzando a temblar. Erd se mantenía callado, fijando su vista al techo, frustrado.

—No, sí pude salvar a Levi —la esperanza regresó y creía que todos ellos se estaban tragando su actuación. Bueno, todos excepto Hanji, ella se veía escéptica—. Pero los demás, ellos eran muy fuertes y tuve que… di lo mejor de mí y aun así…

Se estremeció, sintiendo la mano cálida de Petra Ral en su mejilla. Por un momento casi salía de su actuación; sin embargo, logró mantener la falsa pena y angustia.

La sonrisa de Petra, suave, como la de una madre tranquilizando a su hijo.

—Está bien, Asmodeo, hiciste lo que pudiste.

—¿Qué hay con respecto a Bodt y Kirschtein?

Por poco habían olvidados a ambos exorcistas, que aún estaban en el suelo. Los brazos de Jean protegiendo a Marco a pesar de estar inconscientes… o muertos.

—¡Maldito demonio, voy a cortarte la cabeza! —Kirschtein se puso de pie de repente, poniendo una pose defensiva que hizo reír a todos.

—Ah, ¿Jean? Creo que todo acabó —habló Marco, abriendo los ojos con pereza. Jean volteando a todas partes con cara de maniaco.

Le tomó segundos darse cuenta de que era la burla de todos.

—Sí, eso parece —murmuró con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Debemos ir a ver al sargento, hay que estar cuando él despierte.

Auruo y Petra guiaron a todos hacia la salida de la explanada.

—Líder de escuadrón, deberemos reportar esto a los familiares de los fallecidos —Erd se acercó a Hanji, todo lo dijo en un tono bajo que lo hizo sonar más confidencial.

Zoe asintió y Gin se fue, siguiendo a los demás. Asmodeo estaba por seguirlos, dedicándole una última breve mirada a las cenizas que quedaron de Ose y Sitri.

—¿Asmodeo?

El demonio se detuvo, dándole la espalda a la científica.

—¿Sí?

—Pudiste haberlos salvado a todos.

Oh.

Asmodeo giró levemente su cabeza, dejando que el perfil de su rostro se mostrara a Hanji.

—Sí, pude haberlos salvado.

Sonrisa cínica plasmada en sus labios, Zoe dedicándole una mirada de odio.

Fue lo último que pasó en esa destruida sala de entrenamiento.

.

.

.

.

.

Su cabeza dolía como los mil demonios y tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, no quería que la luz le causara una migraña. Oía varias voces, susurrando cosas que aún no podía procesar. Se sentía muy cansado, como si hubiera tenido treinta casos en un solo día.

Frunció las cejas, intentando concentrarse en las voces exteriores.

—¡Está despertando! —apenas lo hiciera, golpearía al que se atrevió a gritar de esa manera.

Apretó sus párpados, luego parpadeó varias veces en un consecutivo bateo de pestañas y lentamente abrió los ojos. Para su sorpresa, no había nada de luz del día, solo unas cuantas velas.

Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Hanji muy cerca del suyo, sonrisa grande y desbordante de alegría.

—Quítate, maldita loca —la empujó un poco, sus brazos resintiendo el movimiento brusco.

Apenas apartó la mirada de ella, se percató de que todo su escuadrón y Asmodeo rodeaban la cama, el demonio flotando en medio de la habitación. ¿Estaba en el hospital del cuartel? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado?

—Sargento, ¿usted recuerda algo de lo que pasó?

Gunter se vio incómodo al preguntar eso y Levi intentó recordar algo después de haberse quedado dormido.

Solo una voz dulce y empalagosa susurrando a su oído palabras sin sentido.

Una vaga aceptación y luego… nada.

—No —contestó, algo dudoso.

—Levi, cerraste un trato con un demonio.

¿Cómo? Él no recordaba nada de eso, era imposible, a menos que… ¿esa voz?

—Ese demonio trabajaba para Belphegor, el demonio de la pereza, sexta princesa del inframundo.

—Eso explica por qué me siento tan agotado.

Todos sonrieron aliviados, hasta el príncipe.

—¿Estabas preocupado?

Asmodeo tardó en darse cuenta de que esa pregunta iba dirigida hacia él, sin mencionar que el tono burlón le hizo sonreír, arrogante.

—Por supuesto que no, soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Levi.

Hanji arqueó una ceja.

 _Levi estaba perdido, dentro de un contrato de desconocido origen. ¿Cómo iban a salvarlo? ¿Cómo iban a localizar al demonio antes de que muriera?_

— _Tiene que haber algo…_

 _Hanji miró a Asmodeo, cuerpo estremeciéndose, manos abriéndose y cerrándose, labios temblando._

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

— _¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!_

Zoe en serio consideraba que el demonio no era sincero consigo mismo. Además de un vil mentiroso y traidor.

Solo no se atrevía a interrumpir la sonrisa cómplice entre Levi y Asmodeo.

Esperaba que nada se complicara para su amigo.

.

.

.

.

.

Asmodeo se había atacado de risa cuando Gunter se disculpó con él por haberse portado tan grosero. Había sido divertido ver al chico estrujarse los sesos para pensar en las palabras correctas.

Obviamente el demonio estaba molesto, pero lo perdonó de todas formas, estaba agotado.

Apenas llegaron al cuarto de Levi, ambos se acostaron en la cama y el azabache no se quejó esta vez en lo absoluto. El Ackerman no había estado dispuesto a quedarse en la sala médica por más tiempo, así que a la líder de escuadrón no le quedó de otra más que dejarlos ir.

 _La brisa fría y el lugar neblinoso le hicieron suspirar de nuevo. Sabía lo que venía, otra charla más con el pesado de Lucifer._

 _Comenzaba a odiar que él hallará la manera de mantenerse en contacto._

— _Veo que Belphegor no fue muy útil esta vez._

 _La voz cantarina sonaba muy cerca._

— _Fue patético su intento de asesinarme._

— _¿Asesinarte? No es esa la misión que les encomendé a los demonios —ahora se escuchaba, ¿consternado? ¿Desde cuándo Lucifer no quería matar a alguien?—. Supongo que se emocionaron con la recompensa y no pensaron bien las cosas. En fin, mi culpa._

— _¿Tu culpa? Obviamente, idiota._

— _Y pensar que metió a Leviatán en esto también._

 _Sí, bueno, era de esperarse, esas dos se llevaban muy bien._

— _Ni siquiera con algo de ayuda puede hacer bien su trabajo._

— _Asmodeo, ¿qué estás haciendo exactamente?_

— _No sé de qué me hablas._

— _¿Cuál es tu plan realmente?_

— _¿Patearte el trasero?_

— _Sabes que es imposible._

— _Puedo intentarlo._

— _No hace mucho tu trasero era mío._

 _Escalofríos, muchos escalofríos. De solo recordar su cuerpo ser tocado de esa manera, las palabras en su oído._

 _Debía escapar._

— _Cállate._

— _¿Qué pasa? Luces tenso._

— _¡Cierra la boca!_

Despertó inmediatamente, respiración rápida, párpados pestañeando varias veces. ¿Sudor?

Cuando logró tranquilizarse y darse cuenta de un sonido rítmico y ligero, notó la ausencia de Levi en la cama. Frente a ella estaba el exorcista, en una silla con una guitarra en sus manos, tocándola suavemente, sus ojos abiertos, observando a Asmodeo.

—¿Una pesadilla? —preguntó antes de regresar su vista a las cuerdas del instrumento.

—Algo así —era curioso saber una nueva cosa sobre el azabache, el demonio nunca lo había visto tocar la guitarra—. ¿No deberías estar descansando?

—Después de firmar un contrato con un demonio mientras caía dormido, el soñar ya no suena tan apetitoso.

—Tengo algo que puede ayudarte a dormir.

En un solo gesto, Levi cuestionó esa afirmación.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Solo acuéstate.

Levi dejó la guitarra a un lado de su closet y se acostó en la cama, sin dejar de ver a Asmodeo de forma interrogante.

Fue entonces cuando una tranquila y melodiosa voz empezó a escucharse dentro de las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

 **Tú has venido a la orilla**

 **No has buscado ni a sabios ni a ricos**

 **Tú solo quieres**

 **Que yo te siga**

Asmodeo estaba cantando y Levi estaba que no se la creía.

Era increíble, su voz era hermosa y brillaba intensamente.

 **Señor, me has mirado a los ojos**

 **Sonriendo**

 **Has dicho mi nombre**

 **En la arena he dejado mi barca**

 **Junto a ti buscaré otro mar**

Decidió acomodarse de manera que pudiera estar acostado y observar al demonio mientras cantaba. Asmodeo tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente alzada, se veía muy concentrado, como intentando encontrar algo en su cabeza.

 **Tú sabes bien lo que tengo**

 **En mi barca no hay oro ni espadas**

 **Tan solo redes y mi trabajo**

Su cuerpo se relajó poco a poco y sus párpados empezaban a ser muy pesados. La voz del demonio era muy dulce y lo relajaba perfectamente.

 **Señor, me has mirado a los ojos**

 **Sonriendo**

 **Has dicho mi nombre**

Tenía mucho sueño y estaba cansado, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando por fin cayó dormido.

 **En la arena he dejado mi barca**

 **Junto a ti buscaré otro mar**

—Estoy seguro, me he quemado la boca cantando esa cosa —se quejó, haciendo movimientos exagerados con su mandíbula. En verdad le dolía, sentía la lengua muy seca. Cantar cosas religiosas no era su fuerte, pero al menos a Levi le había servido.

Él ahora dormía profundamente.

Fijó su vista en el pequeño buró que había en el cuarto del exorcista, a la vista estaba el frasco con pastillas que le dio Hanji esa vez.

En verdad ese medicamento era algo problemático, por lo que guardarlo en los cajones para ignorarlo un poco no era malo.

Asmodeo se volvió a sentar, admirando el rostro relajado de Levi. Quería quedarse despierto, solo para verificar que el azabache no se quedara dormido para siempre.

Prefería evitar otro posible contrato.

* * *

 **Sí, es un final bonito para el capítulo, ¿no?**

 **Miren el lado bueno, solo murieron extras :3**

 **¿A que les metí un susto con Levi? XD**

 **Oh, qué rápido, ya vamos al capítulo cinco y ese es uno de los más grandes avances en este fic .-.**

 **Lo que se viene~**

 **En fin, quería contarles que yo también hice una página en Facebook, por si quieren buscarme, con solo escribir mi nombre de escritora y eso :3**

 **Nos leemos :v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, creo que esta vez definitivamente me tardé…**

 **Así que perdónenme –se inclina, se tira al suelo y pide piedad-**

 **SORRY T-T**

 **En fin, para compensarles les haré saber que este capi está muy bueno :3**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Levi un poco más suave, Asmodeo como siempre… rarito, escuadrón divirtiéndose a pesar de la miseria de su sargento, Hanji media especialita y… NUEVO PERSONAJE.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece porque sinceramente aún no me creo todo el pinche desmadre del manga… eh sí, perdón por las malas palabras uwu**

 **Gracias a Mabo por la beteada, gracias por esperarme, como siempre XD**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

" **La confianza puede tener dos caras"**

* * *

Últimamente habían adoptado una rutina.

Asmodeo despertaba solitario en la cama de Levi, acompañaba a desayunar al escuadrón del sargento y ocasionalmente comía con ellos. Luego se dedicaba a pasar tiempo con Petra, quien parecía fascinada al respecto; con ella iba a la capilla a cumplir su sentencia. Eventualmente se encontraban con Levi, que recién salía de sus juntas con el comandante Pixis. Auruo siempre lo acompañaba y luego le reclamaba con la mirada al demonio por pasar tanto tiempo con su prometida.

Después el escuadrón entero se volvía a reunir para la hora de la comida. Cuando terminaban sus asuntos en el comedor se iban al gimnasio a entrenar, hacían ejercicio y recreaban batallas donde se habían equivocado para saber cómo actuar la próxima vez. Generalmente Asmodeo ocupaba el papel de demonio en esas recreaciones; sin embargo, el príncipe del inframundo disfrutaba ponerles su propio toque a las cosas.

Eso frustraba a Levi y era divertido.

Al terminar con las largas horas de entrenamiento iban a los baños, donde se duchaban para ir a cenar y finalmente a descansar. Era cuando Asmodeo se convertía en mujer y entraba al baño de los hombres sin importarle que todos miraran su cuerpo desnudo.

Cada que hacía eso se ganaba una mirada asesina de Levi y un golpe en la cabeza.

La cena era muy tranquila, como acababan tarde ejercitándose casi no había nadie en la cafetería, aunque la mayoría de las veces Hanji estaba allí para acompañarlos y contarles de sus investigaciones. La científica seguía insistiendo en analizar a Asmodeo.

El demonio hacía una cara de ofensa y Levi terminaba toda discusión con un gruñido.

Por último, todos se despedían, prometiéndose verse al día siguiente. Levi y Asmodeo caminaban en silencio al cuarto del sargento y ocasionalmente intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras o eventos divertidos e importantes durante el día.

Ya en la recámara del exorcista, Levi se preparaba para dormir, cambiándose ya sin importarle la mirada del demonio sobre él. Cuando el azabache se acostaba, Asmodeo sabía lo que debía de hacer y flotando en el aire comenzaba a cantar.

El príncipe se quemaba la garganta, la lengua y los labios cada vez que lo hacía, pero en esos últimos días ya no le dolía como antes. Y cuando Levi se quedaba dormido, él se mantenía despierto para vigilarlo.

Eso hasta que Levi despertaba y obligaba al demonio a dormir un poco antes de irse a sus juntas matutinas.

Justo ahora era cuando Asmodeo despertaba en soledad.

La cama estaba vacía y lo más seguro era que Levi ya se había ido a sus reuniones. El príncipe se estiró, extendiendo sus brazos y piernas en el aire mientras flotaba sobre la cama. Se arregló la camisa floja que traía puesta, que era obviamente de unas tallas más grande. Frente a la cama había unas prendas de ropa, y cuando Asmodeo las revisó, se dio cuenta de que había una nota.

" _Petra consiguió prendas más apropiadas para ti, asegúrate de agradecerle."_

Pantalones y otra camisa, ambas le quedaban muy bien. Pensándolo más a fondo, hace un par de días que Petra le había tomado medidas, de seguro para conseguirle más ropa.

Esa exorcista era demasiado agradable para su gusto.

Decidió salir del cuarto a buscarla y agradecerle como Levi había ordenado. Caminó por los pasillos, silbando mientras ignoraba las miradas sobre él, era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado estando allí.

Se detuvo, mirando con curiosidad a la exorcista que tanto había estado buscando. Petra Ral estaba asomándose a una puerta entreabierta, parecía esforzarse mucho para ver qué era lo que había dentro. Se movía de un lado a otro y hacía gestos de extrema concentración.

A pasos lentos y silenciosos se acercó a ella, estando justo detrás.

—¿Qué pasa?

Petra pegó un brinco y casi grita de no ser porque ella misma se cubrió la boca. Asmodeo no entendía por qué tanta conmoción.

—Me asustaste —murmuró ella en voz baja, asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca para escuchar—. Te enseñaré algo, Asmodeo, pero promete que no harás ningún ruido.

Él asintió, curioso a la par que ansioso.

Ella le indicó por dónde debía asomarse, cuando lo hizo tardó en enfocar lo que ella quería que viera.

Alrededor de una silla ocupada, había varios niños sentados en el suelo, siendo el público de la música que se escuchaba. El intérprete cantaba mientras tocaba la guitarra.

Levi tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrado en lo que hacía.

¿Levi?

Y eso no era todo, estaba cantando la canción que el demonio le dedicaba todas las noches para que pudiera dormir bien. Asmodeo se mordió el labio inferior, eso era demasiado tierno.

Después, una sonrisita malévola apareció en sus labios. Ya tenía más material para molestarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

Acabando el espectáculo de Levi, Asmodeo y Petra huyeron hacia la capilla. Uno, para esconderse de un posible encuentro con el sargento. Y dos, para cumplir con el castigo diario del demonio.

La exorcista fue muy paciente otra vez, recitando lentamente el latín para que el demonio pudiera seguirla. El príncipe se preguntó si ella se había percatado que cada vez le costaba más decir esas oraciones.

Prefería ignorarlo, no le gustaba pensar que alguien se preocupaba por su debilidad.

Terminando el castigo impuesto, fueron hacia el comedor, pues Ral comentó que se moría de hambre desde hace un par de horas. Caminando hacia el lugar, el demonio le agradeció por las nuevas prendas de ropa y en cambio, ella le informó sobre la reacción de Levi.

Al parecer Petra había entrado cuando el sargento estaba listo para retirarse y Asmodeo dormía profundamente.

El príncipe del infierno tuvo que contener la sobredosis de ternura cuando la exorcista comprometida le relató con sumo detalle el cuidado que tuvo el Ackerman al dejar la ropa sobre la silla.

—En serio, tal vez se golpeó muy grave en la cabeza. Eso, o el demonio lo dejó muy afectado.

La joven mujer sonrió inevitablemente ante la poca fe que le tenía el demonio al sargento.

—Tal vez solo estás comenzando a caerle bien.

—¿Caerle bien a quién? —Erd y Gunter aparecieron detrás de ellos, ambos observando cómo Asmodeo flotaba un poco sobre el suelo.

Casi nunca lo hacía.

—A nadie que te importe, Gunter —Auruo se unió al grupo, mascullando quién sabe qué cosas como era de costumbre.

—Auruo Brossard, tienes que aprender a controlar ese mal carácter tuyo, ni siquiera Levi es tan inaguantable —Hanji apareció de la nada, bostezando mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca.

Cada quien fue por su comida y Asmodeo quedó en buscar una mesa para todos, afortunadamente ya había una vacía.

No tardó en darse cuenta por qué.

Levi estaba ocupándola y todo exorcista con un poco uso de razón en su cabeza prefería alejarse a tener que sentarse allí y pasar el momento de su alimentación en un silencio sepulcral.

—Hola, amargado —saludó el demonio, tomando asiento a la derecha del exorcista. Levi solo alzó la mirada y la regresó a su comida en un instante—. ¿Qué cuentas?

—¿Esta es tu nueva manera de iniciar una conversación? —Asmodeo apoyó su codo en la mesa, dejando caer su barbilla en el revés de su mano, asintiendo con los ojos cerrados—. Solías ser más original.

—La originalidad no es un recurso inagotable —explicó deshaciendo su relajada posición, recorriéndose un poco más para estar cerca de Levi.

El exorcista no hizo nada, pero tampoco pareció muy contento con el acercamiento, así que se limitó a torcer los labios.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó malhumorado, pues ya podía sentir la respiración del demonio en su cuello.

—Algo de tu comida, se ve bien y me has antojado.

Levi gruñó, metiendo la cuchara en su sopa para desinteresadamente ofrecérsela a Asmodeo. El príncipe parpadeó y sonrió, tal vez más felizmente de lo que debió, pero a fin de cuentas ese era un gesto muy adorable, viniendo del tipo que lo golpeaba solo porque le molestaba su presencia.

Abrió la boca con gusto, saboreando la comida humana en su paladar.

Era extraño que de repente disfrutara de cosas que antes no eran necesarias. Aparte de coleccionar almas, todo lo demás había sido insatisfactorio.

—¿Quieres algo de pan? —ofreció el sargento, sin mirarlo a la cara.

El demonio tomó el pedazo de pan, viéndose desconfiado.

—¿Está envenenado?

—¿Por qué estaría envenenado?

—Disculpa que te diga esto, pero estás siendo desagradablemente amable.

—¿Qué? —Levi volteó a verlo por primera vez desde que se sentó cerca de él.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes enfermo?

El exorcista frunció las cejas.

—Estoy perfectamente saludable.

—Deja que lo dude.

—De todas maneras, aunque el pan estuviera envenenado no morirías por eso.

Buen punto, sería un intento estúpido.

—Depende, si la científica loca tuvo algo que ver podría ser peligroso.

—¿Cómo agua bendita?

—¿Ves lo que te digo? Podrías haber hecho algo como eso.

—Solo cómetelo y cierra la boca.

Asmodeo rodó los ojos e hizo lo que Levi le ordenó, masticando en completo silencio. Por fortuna, su boca no se quemó ni nada por el estilo.

Lo único sorprendente era que ambos habían estado tan metidos en su discusión infantil que no se percataron de la presencia de los demás exorcistas.

Para ellos fue divertido ver las expresiones de esos dos al verse descubiertos.

Petra cubría su boca con una mano, ocultando una sonrisa. Auruo los miraba con la boca abierta, sorprendido con su interacción. Gunter parecía intranquilo, tal vez nunca había visto a Levi actuar así. Erd no ocultaba cierta alegría extraña de la que el demonio no quería enterarse.

Y Hanji, bueno, ella solo miraba todo en silencio.

—En serio, se llevan mucho mejor que al principio —comentó la exorcista Ral, revelando su sonrisilla maliciosa.

—Ni que lo digas, me da escalofríos —Brossard se retorció antes de empezar a comer.

Asmodeo y Levi permanecieron en completo silencio durante todo el transcurso de alimentación, sintiéndose algo avergonzados.

.

.

.

.

.

Al terminar el desayuno todos tomaron caminos diferentes. Petra se fue a dar clases a exorcistas de más bajo nivel. Auruo tendría lecciones privadas con un exorcista que secretamente era su fan. Gunter y Erd se fueron con Hanji para ayudarla a limpiar los miles de papeles que había en el laboratorio, dado que Moblit ya estaba terriblemente agotado de limpiar el desastre de la líder de escuadrón.

En cambio, Levi y Asmodeo irían a prestar su ayuda a los exorcistas que identificaban los casos donde demonios estaban involucrados.

El sargento no planeaba abrir la boca durante todo el transcurso a esas oficinas, pero la sonrisita que el demonio le dedicaba no era de ninguna ayuda.

Conocía ese gesto y era peligroso, para él más específicamente.

—¿Qué tienes?

Asmodeo se fingió inocente, apuntándose a sí mismo con aparente confusión.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú, demonio asqueroso.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Bien, si quería fingir ignorancia, él no insistiría en el tema.

—Entonces borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara.

—No lo haré.

—¿Por qué no? —Levi sentía cómo empezaba a enojarse.

Esa conversación comenzaba a carecer de sentido.

—De acuerdo, te lo diré —concedió finalmente Asmodeo, dándose por vencido—. Quiero hablar sobre algo importante.

El azabache detuvo su caminar. El príncipe del infierno quería hablar sobre algo importante. ¿Importante? ¿Qué sería eso? Tal vez… ¿alguna debilidad de los demonios?

—Suéltalo —le ordenó de inmediato y Asmodeo se paró frente a él, con la sonrisa creciendo cada vez más.

¿Qué mierda era ese repentino miedo que estaba sintiendo?

—Tienes una debilidad muy grande, Levi. —Espera, ¿qué? ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Qué clase de debilidad?—. Parece que no puedes resistirte a los niños.

¿Eh?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sí, aunque debo admitirlo, fue lindo verte cantar. No pensé que tuvieras tan buena voz.

Levi parpadeó, una y otra vez, aumentando la velocidad y con ello un sonrojo en sus mejillas que consumió su tez blanca por completo.

—¿M-me viste? —la manera en que el sargento tartamudeó hizo que Asmodeo tuviera una gran idea.

—Esa debilidad tuya podría ser porque… —la figura adolescente del príncipe desapareció, mostrando a un niño de unos ocho años—. ¿Eres un pedófilo?

—¡No soy un pedófilo!

Justo en ese momento dos exorcistas que iban pasando escucharon al sargento, deteniéndose por completo para procesar las palabras que su superior había gritado con tanta pena.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó uno de ellos.

—Ustedes, sigan su maldito camino.

Los dos tragaron saliva, sintiendo el aura peligrosa que emanaba del azabache. Asintieron y luego corrieron por sus vidas.

—Levi, ¿te parece lindo mi trasero? —preguntó el demonio, colocando sus manos en aquella parte.

—¡Ya deja eso! —el rubor no se iba y el Ackerman solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara de una vez por todas.

—Si te pido que me cargues de caballito, ¿lo harías? —el tono dulce y empalagoso que había usado el demonio causó un escalofrío en el exorcista.

Pero Asmodeo era un pequeño niño, parpadeaba para acentuar sus largas y adorables pestañas, junto con sus grandes y brillantes ojos dorados. Los labios apretujados en un ligero puchero y sus mejillas…

—Estas siendo realmente fastidioso.

El príncipe del infierno vio alzarse la mano contra él, definitivamente iba a golpearlo.

Entonces cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe.

Y esperó.

No hubo nada.

Abrió los ojos cuidadosamente, temiendo que lo tomara desprevenido.

Pero lo único que vio fue una mano extendida hacia él y un Levi determinado a no verlo a la cara.

—¿Es en serio?

Pues aún no podía creérselo.

—Solo hazlo y ya —gruñó el exorcista mientras miraba al suelo.

—Debería convertirme en niño más seguido.

Pareció que el azabache estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, así que Asmodeo tomó su mano rápidamente, sintiendo un suave balanceo que lo hizo acabar en la espalda del exorcista.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo una vez que Levi comenzó a caminar por el pasillo cargando al demonio.

—Solo cállate.

—Sabes que esto es muy vergonzoso, ¿cierto?

—Cierra la boca.

Asmodeo permaneció en silencio un rato, observando fijamente la nuca de Levi. Acomodó su barbilla en el hombro del exorcista y se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba el hombre.

Tal vez tenía algo que lo ayudaría a relajarse.

—¿Será más llevadero si me transformo? —cuestionó al aire antes de transformarse en una chica joven de curvas y con pechos.

El Ackerman se volvió a tensar, sintiendo cómo el peso cambiaba, al igual que el tamaño y proporción de las piernas que sostenía con sus brazos y manos.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¿Se te hace más cómodo así? —murmuró en su oído, acariciando el pecho del exorcista con sus delgados dedos.

—No. De hecho, me repugna que tus senos se restrieguen contra mi espalda.

Asmodeo soltó una risa carismática que correspondería a una mujer joven de la nobleza.

Luego se transformó de nuevo, a su forma adolescente que siempre utilizaba.

—¿Mejor?

—Es más tolerable, al menos estoy acostumbrado a esta forma —explicó mientras evitaba la mirada de varios exorcistas que pasaban por el mismo camino que ellos.

El demonio lo estaba pasando en grande y es que nunca había visto ese característico color rosado en las mejillas del sargento.

—Levi —le llamó suavemente. El azabache giró la cabeza un poco para ver al príncipe y este aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Sabes que te ves muy tierno, ¿verdad?

El rubor creció nuevamente y Asmodeo no se arrepintió de darle ese beso antes de ser lanzado al suelo con brusquedad.

—¡¿Qué carajos crees que estás haciendo?!

En serio, no podía tomar seriamente su enojo cuando seguía sonrojado.

Pero, por si las dudas, decidió transformarse en niño de nuevo.

—Qué cruel, arrojando a un niño de esa manera —las lágrimas muy bien actuadas parecieron descolocar al exorcista por un instante.

Para que luego gruñera como siempre.

—¡No vuelvas a transformarte en esa cosa! —exigió antes de ignorar por completo los ojos de cachorro que el demonio le dedicaba, para luego irse con paso apresurado a las oficinas donde daría su ayuda.

Asmodeo sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de seguirlo en su forma adolescente.

Para él, hoy era un día fantástico, Levi lo estaba divirtiendo más de lo normal.

.

.

.

.

.

No importaba cuántas veces lo revisara, seguía siendo un error. Nuevamente leyó hoja tras hoja, revisando palabra por palabra para que nada pasara desapercibido.

Pero todo seguía estando mal.

Según la descripción del caso, había ochenta por ciento de probabilidades de que se tratara de un demonio, pero en el relato del juicio, la Policía Militar parecía haber manipulado descaradamente la información para hacerlo pasar como un caso común y corriente.

¿Cómo es que un caso como ese había llegado a manos de esos idiotas que no tenían conocimiento alguno sobre demonios?

Ese era el colmo, que se metieran con sus casos.

Generalmente, la Policía Militar evitaba hacer cosas de ese estilo, meramente porque luego se veían mal al ser descubiertos o al no poder resolver el caso como lo hubieran hecho unos exorcistas.

Sin embargo, no faltaba los estúpidos que creyeran que salirse con la suya era demasiado sencillo.

Extrañamente esta vez no se trataba de un par de subordinados, sino del mismísimo comandante, Nile Dawk. ¿Qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de ese hombre?

—Oigan, ¿ustedes saben cómo estos crímenes acabaron con la Policía Militar?

Cuando preguntó a los exorcistas de las oficinas, ninguno supo responder con exacta claridad. Al final solo quedó como una injusticia dictada por el juez.

Pero ese juez no solía preferir a la Policía Militar.

Ya sin poderse quedar quieto, decidió despertar a Asmodeo, quien dormía en su hombro. El demonio había leído un par de hojas antes de decidir que su tarea era sumamente aburrida y dormirse profundamente encima del azabache.

—¿Qué pasa? —aunque ya estuvieran caminando por el pasillo, el príncipe aún estaba soñoliento. Se frotaba los ojos mientras bostezaba y tenía agarrada una pequeña porción de la manga de Levi entre los dedos de su mano izquierda.

—Hay algo que no me gusta.

—¿Y vas a averiguar por qué?

—Exacto.

—Viva el detective Levi Ackerman —susurró el demonio antes de dejarse llevar por el paso rápido que llevaba el exorcista.

Pronto llegaron a una oficina que pertenecía al comandante Pixis.

Levi había estado allí muchas veces, pero nunca para algo como lo que iba a hacer en ese momento. El sargento abrió la puerta de golpe y esperó la reacción de la persona en su interior.

El comandante no se vio sorprendido, sino algo curioso con esa visita y su forma ruda de entrar, cosa que no era muy usual en el azabache.

—Algo te tiene molesto —dedujo el viejo con su usual rapidez al averiguar algo.

—Me puedes explicar, ¿qué mierda es esto? —arrojó los papeles sobre el escritorio de Pixis sin importarle ni un poco haber pausado la firma de un documento.

El hombre, soltando un suspiro de cansancio, se puso a leer las hojas con algo de prisa, luego se vio como que recordó el contenido y sonrió de forma amarga.

—Es un caso que fue concedido a la Policía Militar.

—Exacto, ¿y por qué a la Policía Militar?

—Porque no hay demonios en este caso.

—Mentira, bien sabes que aquí había un demonio detrás de todo. Era una posesión.

—Bueno, ¿y qué quieres que haga? —Pixis se cruzó de brazos y Levi tragó saliva, recordando la última vez que lo había visto así. Fue cuando le reportó la llegada de Asmodeo al cuartel, asunto demasiado serio—. El caso ya fue resuelto.

—Y ahora hay un demonio caminando libremente por todo el jodido distrito. —Lo recordaba, pero eso no significaba que se echaría para atrás.

Asmodeo seguía en silencio, sosteniéndose de la ropa de Levi, observando a ambos con mucha atención.

—¿Y?

—¡¿Qué no pudiste pelear el maldito caso?!

Wow, Levi le había levantado la voz a su jefe.

Estupendamente fabuloso.

—¡¿Crees que no lo hice?!

Oh, y allí iban ambos, de pie, con la voz alzada y luciendo furiosos.

—Tal vez has olvidado hacer bien tu trabajo, viejo.

Pixis arqueó una ceja, desacostumbrado a la actitud rebelde de Levi.

Luego miró por un segundo a Asmodeo.

—¿Tú podrías hacerlo mejor que yo? —preguntó con un tono insinuante que incomodó ligeramente a Levi.

—Lo haré, solo dime cuándo es el siguiente juicio —Levi se enderezó, mostrando la tensión que se había causado a sí mismo.

—Es en una hora.

—Perfecto, dame las hojas.

Pixis sacó de un cajón unos papeles que le extendió a Levi. Este se los arrebató e hizo un gesto para despedirse, tan informal que el comandante volvió a suspirar.

Asmodeo y Levi salieron de la oficina antes de que el sargento empezara a revisar el caso en silencio.

—¿No fuiste muy irrespetuoso?

—¿No te gusta?

Esa pregunta confundió al demonio, para luego hacerlo sonreír.

—Me gustan los chicos malos —admitió, abrazando al exorcista por detrás. El azabache no lo apartó, pero en cambio soltó un bufido.

—Fue tonto preguntar, olvídalo.

—De hecho, no entiendo por qué lo hiciste. No eres el tipo de persona que haga comentarios espontáneos.

—Entonces, ¿no soy creativo? —cuestionó ya un poco molesto.

—¿Qué carajos tienes? Pareces un niño malcriado.

Y que lo dijera Asmodeo ya era mucho.

—Estoy molesto, la Policía Militar es un dolor en el trasero.

—¿Quieres que averigüe qué pasa?

Levi frunció las cejas. ¿Por qué eso sonaba a hacer algo muy sucio?

—¿Cómo lo harías?

—Poseería a alguien, es una forma muy sencilla de enterarse de todo.

El sargento apartó a Asmodeo de sí, mirándolo como si fuera alguna clase de bicho venenoso.

—Estás loco.

—Sería rápido —insistió el demonio, sonriendo de manera astuta.

Levi lo ignoró.

—Nunca te permitiría hacer algo como eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Me sentiría más asqueroso de lo que ya me siento.

El exorcista comenzó a caminar, dejando al demonio atrás.

Asmodeo pensó y pensó.

¿Levi se sentía sucio por estar con él?

De alguna manera, eso era… ¿dañino?

.

.

.

.

.

La hoja en sus manos le estaba fastidiando.

Pasaron horas y horas discutiendo el caso. Levi mostró todas y cada una de las evidencias que hacían clara la presencia de un demonio en el crimen. La información era factible, comprobada y totalmente correcta.

Aun así, no había ganado el juicio.

Los tontos discursos llenos de fallas de los cadetes de la Policía Militar le hicieron reír sarcásticamente todo el tiempo, inclusive Asmodeo notó la torpeza con la que se defendían.

Pero de todas maneras había perdido.

¿Cómo?

¿Qué acaso Zacklay se había vuelto estúpido?

¿Qué no veía toda la evidencia que apuntaba a una posesión? En serio, no comprendía, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?

La Policía Militar tendía a no meterse con los exorcistas, pero de vez en cuando cometían la tontería de querer arrebatarles casos, aunque esas veces no habían sido tan jodidamente rudas como esta.

Estaban dejando ir demonios, bestias que devoraban almas humanas y mataban como pasatiempo.

Era grave. Sea lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, la Policía Militar estaba metiéndose en terreno peligroso.

—No te sientas mal, hijo, hiciste todo lo que pudiste. —Levi gruñó, apartando la mano de Pixis en su hombro. Se sentía derrotado y tenía su orgullo, no le gustaba para nada ser vencido por unos idiotas sin cerebro—. Vi el caso y te desempeñaste muy bien

—Sí, pero no fue suficiente —murmuró entre dientes, uniendo sus manos sobre la mesa, apretando sus dedos de forma dolorosa.

—Tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando —dijo Pixis, sentándose frente al sargento, su comandancia haciéndose presente en el gesto serio en su rostro—. No sé qué está haciendo Nile, pero en definitiva no es bueno. Lo único que traerá esto será una guerra como la que tuvimos hace unos años en el muro María.

Levi no recordaba para nada ese incidente y era sorpresivo porque todos recordaban ese trágico evento que resultó con miles de muertes. Lo único que sabía de ese desastre era lo que estaba escrito en los reportes de los exorcistas, los nombres y descripciones de los cadáveres en los gruesos libros ocupados por las víctimas.

También que había sido una de las más grandes pérdidas de la humanidad y que no podían dejar que pasara de nuevo.

Menos por culpa de la Policía Militar.

—No creo que sean tan estúpidos como para seguir haciendo esto.

—No lo sé, ya están siendo muy claros con sus intenciones. Lo peor de todo es que no puedo comunicarme con Nile —Pixis tomó una pausa, dándose cuenta que algo faltaba—. ¿Dónde está Asmodeo?

—Justo aquí —respondió el demonio, apareciendo detrás del comandante con una taza en sus manos. Caminó hasta Levi y dejó la taza frente al azabache—. Aquí está tu té. Con miel, ¿cierto?

Levi alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Soy bueno leyendo a la gente. —Cuando el sargento hizo una cara de no creérsela, el demonio borró la sonrisa de su rostro, suspirando—. Petra me lo dijo, deberías darle un premio o algo, no hay nada que ella no sepa sobre tus gustos quisquillosos.

—Lo consideraré —dijo, antes de tomar un sorbo del té. Estaba tibio, justo como le gustaba.

—Si me permiten aportar algo a su charla importante… —empezó el príncipe, tomando asiento. Posó sus brazos sobre la mesa, haciendo que Pixis le mirara con curiosidad—. Creo que la Policía Militar se metió en un lío grave. Si mis sospechas son correctas, puede que un demonio sea la razón de todo este embrollo.

—¿Estás diciendo que toda la Policía Militar hizo un trato con un demonio?

—Exactamente —completó Asmodeo, sonriendo de manera victoriosa.

—Lo estarían arriesgando todo —susurró el sargento, dejando su taza sobre la superficie de madera.

—Créanme, los demonios podemos ser muy… persuasivos —sus ojos dorados se mantuvieron en los grisáceos, perturbando a Levi ligeramente.

—Si estás en lo correcto, todos nosotros estamos en graves problemas; sin embargo, debemos investigar más a fondo, no podemos llegar a este tipo de conclusiones sin ninguna prueba —Pixis se levantó para salir de la pequeña sala de juntas, lugares privados para altos mandos de los exorcistas. Antes de salir, el comandante miró al demonio, para agregar—. Iré a investigar unas cuantas cosas.

Y se fue, dejando el al príncipe con el sargento.

—Asumo que tú también quieres investigar —comentó Asmodeo con un tono divertido. Levi aún tomaba de su té, contemplando varias posibilidades.

—Estoy seguro, no falta mucho para que suceda algo drástico —calculó él, acabando el té de un trago antes de dejar la taza y levantarse.

—Sí. Además, hay que limpiar tu nombre, después de todo barrieron el piso contigo en el juicio —Asmodeo flotó, abrazando a Levi por detrás, pasando sus manos por el cuello y pecho del exorcista—. ¿Sabes? Si hicieras un contrato conmigo, yo podría resolver todo por ti —le dijo al oído, acariciando la nuca del azabache con sus labios.

—Si algún día me vuelvo loco, entonces tendrás alguna probabilidad de que acepte.

Levi se apartó del demonio, sin hacer ni un comentario más.

—Eso no fue un "no" rotundo.

.

.

.

.

.

Y justo como había previsto, lo drástico ya había pasado; frente a ellos sacaban los cuerpos de una familia entera. No tenía que entrar para tener alguna idea de lo que había pasado, desde afuera podía percibir el fuerte olor de la sangre, fresca, pero sangre a final de cuentas.

La Policía Militar bloqueaba la entrada a los pueblerinos curiosos que se asomaban a ver por qué tanto espectáculo.

Un padre, una madre y tres hijos habían sido víctimas del demonio que no pudo ser eliminado. Era el mismo caso, el mismo modo de matar. Levi sabía que debían atraparlo, pero no sería sencillo con todo el mundo en su contra.

—¿Cómo pasaremos? —preguntó Asmodeo en su forma humana. De todos modos, no querían llamar la atención.

—Esperaremos a que lleguen los demás, pondremos en evidencia a la Policía Militar.

—¿Por qué no solo infiltrarnos dentro de la casa? Ya sabes, sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

El sargento frunció las cejas.

—Eso sería contraproducente.

—¿Quieres decir que romperíamos algunas leyes? —Levi asintió, fijando su vista en los cadetes de la Policía Militar que cubrían los rostros de los cadáveres de la gente indiscreta—. ¿Eso no es excitante? —Para él lo era, ir contra toda lógica y moral era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ser demonio, pero el azabache no se veía muy contento con la idea—. A veces pienso que eres el único ser humano dentro de estas murallas que sigue las reglas como un perfecto soldado.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—No lo sé, eres muy correcto y tal vez por eso la gente te miente y te apuñala por la espalda.

Levi procesó la respuesta del demonio. ¿A qué venían esas palabras sin sentido? Espera, solo quizás Asmodeo sabía algo que él no.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

El príncipe sonrió, mirando las gotas de sangre que los cuerpos sin vida dejaron como rastro. Se lamió los labios, imaginando cómo habían sido despedazados.

—Yo solo digo lo que me conviene, cuando me conviene. Todo lo demás no sirve de mucho y es mejor guardarlo en un pequeño frasco, como el que tienes en tus cajones.

Las pastillas.

En ese momento, Levi se preguntó qué tanto sabía el demonio respecto a eso, nadie aparte de Hanji, el comandante y él sabían sobre esa medicina. Y no era porque fueran algo malo, solamente no quería que nadie supiera de sus fuertes dolores de cabeza, de por sí su escuadrón se moría de preocupación cada vez que sufría una lesión mínima.

Pero, bueno, si sabían que tomaba medicinas, así que en realidad no era la gran cosa.

Así que, ¿por qué tanto enfoque?

—¡Sargento! ¡Asmodeo!

Giró inmediatamente al lugar de donde provenía esa voz. Petra y los demás venían caminando entre la gente, apresurados. Habían llegado más rápido de lo que esperaba, lo único bueno de ello es que finalmente dejarían que la Policía Militar quedará en evidencia.

—Ahora que están todos aquí, podemos hablar con uno de los oficiales…

—No quisiera ser irrespetuoso, sargento, pero, usted podría simplemente usar su poder contra ellos. Todos saben que los exorcistas tienen más autoridad que la Policía Militar —Auruo no estaba equivocado, todo el mundo sabía que los exorcistas podían mover al mundo si lo quisieran, pero ese no era el punto.

—Si los evidenciamos de esa manera, el orden se vería afectado y la gente podría empezar a desconfiar del sistema. Ese sería el peor resultado.

Brossard enmudeció, notando el tono peligroso de voz de Levi, después de todo no era un tema que pudiera tomarse a la ligera.

—Sargento, ¿dónde está Asmodeo?

¿Qué?

¿En qué momento el demonio se había separado de él?

Rápidamente empezó a buscar entre la gente, sin encontrar nada. Tal vez, ¿había poseído a alguien? Si era así, entonces no habría forma de encontrarlo sin armar alborote entre la multitud.

Apretó los dientes, fijando su vista en los oficiales de la Policía Militar.

Uno de ellos limpiaba el emblema del unicornio con sencillez, luego alzó la mirada, sonriendo en dirección a Levi, el vago resplandor dorado en los ojos del joven hombre.

—¡Asmodeo!

Su grito se perdió entre tanto barullo, pero aun así el demonio posó un dedo sobre sus labios, pidiendo silencio. Sonrió de nuevo y desapareció entre la gente.

—¿Qué sucede, sargento?

Su escuadrón lo miraba con preocupación y Levi no pudo evitar gruñir del fastidio. Lo había pillado con la guardia baja, dejó que se distrajera con la llegada de los demás para poder escapar.

¿Escapar?

¿Realmente Asmodeo estaba intentando escapar?

—¿Qué hacemos?

—¿Dónde está Asmodeo?

—¿Sargento?

Parpadeó. Era frustrante, demasiado; sin embargo, no había otra opción.

—Tengo un plan, pero esto no puede saberlo nadie más. —Inmediatamente su escuadrón lo rodeó, acercándose para intentar hacer todo más confidencial—. Aunque Hanji también tendrá que saberlo.

Odiaba tener que moverse como al demonio le apetecía.

.

.

.

.

.

—Así que, ¿por dónde debo comenzar?

El cuartel era grande, no tanto como el de los exorcistas, pero era lo suficientemente amplio como para hacerle gastar mucho tiempo. Pensar en todo lo que tendría que hacer solo para encontrar una vaga respuesta era aburrido, lo que le hizo fruncir los labios.

—Cadete, el comandante Nile lo solicita en su oficina.

¿Comandante Nile?

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de recordar quién era esa persona. ¡Oh, sí! El tipo amargado de la Policía Militar del que todo mundo se quejaba.

Pero, ¿solicitarlo a él?

Se miró las manos en silencio. ¿Sabían que estaba allí? ¿Sabían que estaba poseyendo a alguien? Imposible, siempre pasaba desapercibido, tal vez solo había tenido suerte al escoger ese soldado como chivo expiatorio.

El hombre frente a él le miraba ansioso y si en realidad lo hubieran descubierto, el sentimiento sería otro. Perfecto, pensó sonriendo.

—Por supuesto.

El otro soldado empezó a guiarlo, subiendo unas escaleras que les llevaron al segundo piso. Asmodeo había agudizado sus sentidos, de esa manera podría detectar a otro demonio, bueno, si es que había uno allí.

A él, primer Príncipe del Infierno, demonio de la lujuria, no se le escapaba nada.

Poco después pararon frente a dos puertas. Al parecer, el comandante era algo avaricioso, la entrada se veía más como una bienvenida a un castillo de la nobleza.

—Comandante, aquí traigo al cadete que solicitó —anunció el hombre que le acompañaba, después de haber tocado la puerta tres veces.

—Pasen.

Asmodeo puso su mente en blanco, preparado para cualquier ataque de resistencia que tuviera el demonio.

Nada.

No sentía nada.

No había ninguna presencia maligna.

¿Se había equivocado?

Nile Dawk estaba allí, conversando con otro cadete, la escena era de lo más normal.

¿Qué?

¿Su instinto se había equivocado?

—Cadete —¿Eh? ¿Le hablaban a él?—. ¿Cómo fue el caso?

Ah, sí, el caso de la familia insignificante asesinada.

Rebuscó tranquilamente en el cerebro de su víctima, encontrando toda respuesta posible.

—Cinco víctimas, asesinadas de la misma forma que los anteriores casos.

—Bueno, es normal, solo utilizamos a ese hombre como señuelo.

¿Disculpa? ¿Estaba admitiendo que se equivocaron durante el caso que pelearon con Levi?

—El demonio logró huir, pero ese no es nuestro problema mientras seamos más competentes.

¿Ah?

Una serpiente negra se extendía por el cuello del comandante, circulando su garganta, estirándose para mostrar su lengua pintada en la piel de su portador.

No se había equivocado.

No tanto.

Esa serpiente eran malas noticias.

Sobre todo, porque estaban en la piel de toda la Policía Militar, incluso en su recipiente.

Oh, eso significaba que sería un día muy divertido.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así?

Hanji no lo miraba, ni siquiera dejó de darle la espalda en cuanto terminó de contarle lo sucedido.

Era de temer cuando ella adoptaba ese tipo de comportamiento.

Pero la pregunta era lo que más le incomodaba, ¿cómo pudo pasar? Fácil, se había descuidado y Asmodeo tomó ventaja de eso.

Era vergonzoso decirlo, sobre todo para alguien como él. Él era el sargento a quien todo mundo respetaba por su fuerza, tenacidad y percepción de las cosas. Admitir de la nada que cometió un error no era exactamente una de sus fortalezas.

Mucho menos cuando Hanji ni se tomaba la molestia de verlo a la cara, sentía que eso le demostraba el gran error que había cometido.

Bajó la cabeza, enojado consigo mismo. ¿Por qué últimamente estaba tan confiado alrededor del demonio? Parecía haber perdido parte de la inmensa desconfianza que le tenía al príncipe y eso era en verdad algo aterrador.

¿Cómo explicar eso sin dañar su reputación o la confianza que Hanji le tenía a él?

Abrió la boca decidido, a punto de confesar su equivocación. Pero no pudo, la voz se atoraba en su garganta y mierda, era difícil aceptarlo.

—Levi, mira… —Zoe suspiró profundamente. Dejando de hacer su trabajo, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta quedar frente al sargento, frente a su amigo—. Todos cometemos errores, no debes sentirte mal por ello.

—Pero, aun así, Hanji, no debí…

—Ya, no te preocupes, tan solo podemos hablar con Pixis.

La mano del exorcista se cerró alrededor de la muñeca de Hanji, deteniendo su posible solución.

—No, tienes que cubrirme.

Zoe frunció las cejas.

—¿Qué?

Levi aún no levantaba la mirada, porque sabía el gran favor que le estaba pidiendo a la científica.

—Puede sonar muy loco, pero Asmodeo, ahora mismo, sé que está haciendo algo para resolver este lío.

—¿Cómo puedes confiar en él?

Fue allí cuando finalmente alzó la mirada, Hanji mirándole de una manera que nunca había visto en ella antes. La frialdad, la carencia de sentimientos.

¿Qué clase de mirada era esa?

—¿Confías en mí?

Los ojos de Hanji volvieron a la normalidad.

—Porque yo sí confió en ti —Levi apretó la muñeca de Zoe, haciendo que lo mirara sorprendida—. Si no confiara en ti, Hanji, no te lo pediría.

—Lo sé…

—¡Sargento!

Un novato inoportunamente interrumpió su conversación. Entrando al laboratorio de Hanji, agitado, sudado y obviamente apresurado.

—¡Un cadete de la Policía Militar dice que necesita hablar con usted!

¿Cadete de la Policía Militar? Ya sabía quién era.

—Hanji, gracias —dijo antes de irse con el exorcista de bajo rango.

Hanji mordió su labio inferior, tragando saliva para desaparecer las palabras que querían salir de su garganta.

¿Cómo Levi podía confiar en ella?

.

.

.

.

.

Había permanecido en silencio en todo el camino, porque pensó que era lo correcto. Asmodeo se escondía entre la gente y prefería los callejones solitarios donde nadie podría notarlos.

Fue sencillo reconocer al demonio poseyendo al desconocido cadete, más que nada por el vago brillo dorado en sus ojos. Lo malo era que al ser un rostro nuevo era difícil hallarlo entre tanta gente, por eso le gustaba más la idea de seguir por callejones.

—¿Es muy importante? —se atrevió a preguntar después de un largo rato.

El príncipe del infierno se detuvo, antes de haberse asegurado que nadie les seguía o los buscaba.

—Demasiado —contestó antes de mirar a Levi a los ojos—. Es por eso que tuve que escabullirme como una rata para que nadie se diera cuenta.

—¿Tan grave es?

—Espera, pronto llegamos, allí te lo explicaré.

El demonio tomó de la mano al sargento y finalmente llegaron a una especie de puerta trasera del cuartel de la Policía Militar.

No había nadie y eso era buena noticia, aunque de todas formas tendrían que salir a donde estaban todos.

Varías pasillos solitarios después se encontraron en el centro del cuartel, donde todos intercambiaban palabras. Había personas en escritorios, otras caminando de aquí para allá y unas platicando animadamente.

—¿Por qué me trajiste al cuartel?

—Mira esto —Asmodeo se descubrió el cuello de su recipiente, haciendo relucir la serpiente tatuada que se movía, haciéndola parecer viva.

—¿Qué mierda es eso?

Nunca lo había visto antes, era como si el dibujo le mirara, amenazante, dispuesto a matarlo. Sin embargo, solo sacaba la lengua.

—Generalmente el contrato con un demonio no deja marca, pero bueno, hay siete excepciones.

Los Príncipes y el Rey.

El príncipe cerró los ojos y se deshizo de la persona que poseía, saliendo del cuerpo que quedó en el suelo, inconsciente.

—Lo que tenemos aquí es una hermana mía.

Al sentir su presencia, todo movimiento en el cuartel se detuvo. Cada cadete de la Policía Militar observaba a Levi y Asmodeo con dureza, los ojos de todos brillando de color escarlata.

—¿Te atreves a llamarme hermana cuando nos traicionaste? —habló una chica joven que hizo crujir sus dedos hasta transformarlos en un puño.

—Eres una vil rata, escondiéndote aquí para no ser castigado —fue el turno de otro cadete, esta vez algo viejo.

—Vamos, no seas así, mi querida hermana menor —sonrió, sabiendo que la estaba provocando.

—En serio no tienes remedio, Asmodeo —se burló una mujer que se levantó de su escritorio, tronando su cuello al moverlo a los lados.

—Al parecer tú tampoco, Leviatán.

Levi se estremeció, no había pensado en confrontar a uno de los príncipes del infierno tan pronto.

* * *

 **APAREZCO EN EL FIC PERRAS.**

 **Okno…**

 **Juro que no soy yo :'v**

 **En fin, esperen el próximo capítulo con muchas ansias, porque, chicos, se viene lo bueno. No, en serio, LO BUENO~**

 **Nos leemos :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, ok, olvidé cómo se hacía esto de las notas de autor, sorry.**

 **Ok, bueno, lamento haberme desaparecido tanto, este semestre estuvo de locos. Sufrí mucho con una maestra, pero lo importante es que ya pasó, todo está bien, igual que mi promedio, así que supongo que valió la pena el estrés XD**

En fin, esta es su recompensa por haber esperado tanto. Es un capítulo algo largo, espero les guste y lo disfruten.

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Este capítulo tal vez carezca de sentido, probablemente porque me volví loca este semestre, por favor no me hagan caso. Levi es más abierto y se muestra más de su historia. Hanji continúa metiéndose. Asmodeo también muestra más de sí, tal vez lo quieran más, etc, etc.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mi sola conveniencia.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS: A mi hermosa beta, Mabo, por siempre esperar pacientemente y apoyarme.**

 **Al igual que mis lectoras, lo siento chicas.**

 **En fin, ya pueden comenzar :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:  
"Impureza"**

* * *

 _ **Lectura del libro del Eclesiástico (15,16-21):**_

 _Si quieres, guardarás los mandamientos_

 _y permanecerás fiel a su voluntad._

 _Él te ha puesto delante fuego y agua,_

 _extiende tu mano a lo que quieras._

 _Ante los hombres está la vida y la muerte,_

 _y a cada uno se le dará lo que prefiera._

 _Porque grande es la sabiduría del Señor,_

 _fuerte es su poder y lo ve todo._

 _Sus ojos miran a los que le temen,_

 _y conoce todas las obras del hombre._

 _A nadie obligó a ser impío,_

 _y a nadie dio permiso para pecar._

La envidia es un pecado muy peligroso, porque nace y se contrae con facilidad.

Ymir nació en una casa de la nobleza; sin embargo, su sangre no era noble. Hija de una sirvienta, había nacido para servir a personas con un estatus mayor al suyo.

Ella solo contemplaba la riqueza a lo lejos.

Y a pesar de que su madre le instruyó para tener un corazón humilde, ella no lograba comprender por qué había tantas diferencias entre las personas.

No comprendía el porqué, la joven ama a la que servía, sonreía más brillantemente que ella. No entendía por qué ella podía comer más y vestirse de ropa hermosa, a diferencia de ella misma.

¿Por qué sentía esa emoción tan espantosa como el odio en su corazón?

Ella solo quería las cosas que la joven ama tenía. ¿Había algo malo en ello?

No supo cómo, pero la emoción creció y creció, sin poder controlarla en lo absoluto. Así, cuando menos lo esperó, se vio consumida por ella, encontrándose en absoluta oscuridad.

Su juicio se nubló y se dejó llevar por la envidia, explotando en ira irracional. Cuando por fin despertó, se encontró a sí misma rodeada de cuerpos inmóviles y sus manos cubiertas de sangre.

Había aniquilado a todo ser humano dentro de esa casa.

El cuerpo de la joven ama se retorcía, en un vano intento de sobrevivir. Ymir la contempló por unos segundos, sintiendo una enorme satisfacción cuando dejó de moverse.

Aunque caminó cerca del cuerpo de su madre, ni siquiera parpadeó, sonriendo al haber tranquilizado esa ansiedad que antes la consumía.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegara la Policía Militar, que la detuvo de inmediato y, al ser sentenciada a la horca, sus últimas palabras fueron:

— _Nunca me había sentido tan satisfecha._

Su vida al terminar se encontró en otra etapa, en la cual Lucifer se vio involucrado y así, Ymir se convirtió en Leviatán.

Una de los demonios que más le agradó a Asmodeo. Lastimosamente, se habían convertido en enemigos.

—¿Podrías tan solo salir y acabar con esto?

La risa hizo eco en todo el lugar, haciendo que Levi instintivamente tomará el mango de ambas katanas, preparándose para una muy posible confrontación.

—¿Sabes cuántos demonios están a la espera de poder atraparte? ¿Tienes idea de cuantos vendrán incluso si yo no lo logro?

—Sinceramente esas cosas no me importan, solo quiero saber si serás una molestia.

No hubo respuesta alguna, solo el movimiento de cuerpos cual títeres, siendo utilizados por Leviatán. Asmodeo rodó los ojos, le desesperaba la forma en la que últimamente se veía involucrado en tantas peleas.

¿Qué acaso ahora tendría que matar a toda la Policía Militar?

Era un desgaste de energía que no le vendría bien; sin embargo, necesitaba seguir vivo y, de ser necesario, sacaría a Leviatán de su escondite y la aniquilaría con sus propias manos.

Bien, tal vez era hora de divertirse un poco y hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Sonrió, sintiendo la adrenalina y la sed de sangre que había estado controlando en ese terrible castillo lleno de religión y buenas intenciones.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció frente a uno de los soldados, tomando la cabeza entre sus manos al mismo tiempo en que sus piernas se cerraban alrededor del cuello de su víctima. Un solo giro, el sonido de huesos siendo rotos y Asmodeo de pie, jugando con una cabeza de manera infantil.

Por su parte, Levi batallaba por sí solo. Era inútil, estaba rodeado y sería difícil salir de ese maldito círculo, sin mencionar las pocas probabilidades de salir vivo de eso. Utilizó su cuerpo y el revés de sus katanas, no queriendo lastimar de gravedad a los poseídos.

Llenarse las manos con sangre de la Policía Militar haría que los exorcistas se vieran muy mal.

Finalmente, tirando a tres hombres de un solo movimiento combinado de piernas y katanas, pudo salir de un montón.

Asmodeo le daba la espalda, pero parecía estar bien y eso hizo suspirar de alivio al exorcista. No supo cuándo el demonio se alejó de él y encontrarlo le daba una vaga sensación de tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, notó algo extraño: los cadetes poseídos dudaban, parecían no querer acercarse al demonio.

¿Leviatán dudaba?

¿Por qué?

El demonio hizo un movimiento con sus brazos y algo salió volando en el aire, cayendo justo delante de Levi. El sargento contuvo la respiración, dándose cuenta de lo que era. Una cabeza, con los ojos abiertos y vacíos.

Lo que más le aterró fue la cara de terror absoluto en la víctima. La sangre, estaba empapado de sangre, el líquido le había caído encima durante el transcurso.

Tragó saliva, alzando la mirada para ver cómo Asmodeo arrancaba brazos y piernas, atravesando todo con sus manos. Despedazando y sacando entrañas mientras reía divertido, feliz y totalmente entusiasmado.

Y lo único que oyó en sus pensamientos fue un rápido y constante: _detenlo, detenlo, detenlo, tienes que detenerlo._

Pero, ¿cómo?

¿Cómo podía detenerlo?

Nunca había visto algo como eso, los demonios que había encontrado antes no habían sido como este. Asmodeo se veía imparable, insaciable y acercarse a él en ese momento tal vez era una misión suicida.

Soltó una espada, sus manos habían empezado a temblar.

Y su cabeza giraba y giraba, intentando encontrar una solución.

 _Vamos, no te quedes allí quieto, mierda._

Como un rayo de esperanza, su mano derecha, ahora sin espada, le mostraba la solución perfecta. La cicatriz estaba allí, recordándole su ligera ventaja.

Levi volvió a tragar saliva; no sabía si funcionaría, pero debía intentarlo. Tomó la espada que aún sostenía con sus dos manos, apuntando el filo hacia él mismo, la punta en su pecho.

Ahora solo debía llamar su atención.

—¡BASTA!

El príncipe se detuvo, girando su cabeza hacia el exorcista. Sus ojos brillaban en dorado y sus manos habían dejado de parecer humanas, se veían como garras.

—¡Espero que recuerdes el contrato! —gritó, intentando parar el temblor de sus manos. Debía verse seguro, no tan nervioso como en realidad estaba—. Si yo muero, tú te vas conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

Las garras desaparecieron y Asmodeo parpadeó como loco, se veía como si tratara de deshacerse de sus impulsos salvajes. Sus ojos al fin dejaron de brillar tan intensamente.

Pero no lucía contento, se veía molesto, furioso. Obviamente se sentía amenazado.

—¿Cómo planeas salir vivo de esto? —preguntó el demonio, apretando sus dientes. Unos pequeños y extraños rayos morados salían de los dedos del príncipe, su magia, tal vez.

—No podemos matarlos. Si hacemos eso, los exorcistas...

Asmodeo comenzó a reír, una suave risa que pronto se convirtió en una carcajada frenética.

Levi se estremeció, nunca lo había visto tan fuera de sí.

—¿Tanto te importan esos mentirosos?

—Ahora mismo los exorcistas no pueden permitirse algo como esto. ¡Ya estamos en la mira por tu culpa!

Oh. El príncipe cerró la boca, sus labios en una fina línea y Levi se preguntó qué había dicho para finalmente calmarlo un poco.

—Tú crees que todo debe hacerse limpiamente, que todo tiene una buena solución, pero estás equivocado. A veces tienes que aplastar, cortar y matar lo que hay en tu camino. Dejar atrás a personas para poder continuar. Tú eres noble, pero esa nobleza es una porquería, porque esa misma nobleza es la que te llevará a la tumba.

Asmodeo se acercó a otro cadete poseído, deslizando sus manos por el abdomen del hombre que parecía recobrar la cordura, su rostro contrayéndose en miedo puro y Levi solo acercó la katana a sí mismo un poco más, el filo cortando sus ropas.

El demonio suspiró y dejó ir a su presa, moviéndose veloz hacia el sargento, sus manos en el rostro pálido del azabache. El exorcista pudo respirar de nuevo. En medio de toda esa conmoción, se dio cuenta de que aún tenía control sobre el príncipe, algo que lo alivió.

No controlarlo le asustaba de sobremanera.

—No te preocupes, no dejaré que mueras —dijo el demonio de la lujuria, con palabras tan cariñosas que Levi se tuvo que recordar quién era en realidad la persona frente a sí.

¿Persona? ¿Cuándo había empezado a pensar en Asmodeo como un ser humano?

—Claro que no, no creo que quieras morir aquí.

Asmodeo no dijo nada, pero sus cejas se unieron, haciéndole ver algo dolido.

—No lo dije por mí… —murmuró entre dientes, alejándose del exorcista para crear un campo violeta alrededor de ellos.

Bueno, Levi no lo había visto venir, así que solo se encontró genuinamente sorprendido.

Ah, era extraño, una nueva sensación. Asmodeo era raro, único en su especie, porque de repente le hacía sentir seguro y después se sentía en peligro. Era algo constante, pero lleno de adrenalina.

Frío pero caliente.

No lo comprendía. Y quizá, por ahora era mejor no entenderlo.

Mejor recogió las espadas del suelo; se dio cuenta de que había dejado caer la otra en cuanto Asmodeo se acercó a él. Una tontería bajar la guardia en ese momento.

Preparó sus armas, para lo que sea que viniera; sin embargo, el campo los estaba protegiendo en ese momento. El demonio se veía concentrado, sentado en el aire con los ojos cerrados, murmurando palabras en latín. Levi comprendía algunas.

Asmodeo trataba de sacarlos de allí.

Aunque parecía imposible, porque apenas intentaba terminar una oración se veía interrumpido. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero el príncipe chasqueaba la lengua o gruñía y continuaba.

Cada que lo intentaba no lo lograba.

Leviatán debió haber hecho algo en el momento en que entraron.

Estaban encerrados y eso no era una buena noticia.

Asmodeo reconocía la magia que había hecho su hermana y solo pudo sonreír por la ironía del asunto. No hace mucho hizo lo mismo con Belcebú.

No poder salir una vez que entras era una perfecta trampa. Él mismo lo sabía, pero nunca pensó estar en esa situación. Ser él la rata enjaulada.

Lo peor era que su campo no duraría mucho y pronto los títeres de la Policía Militar podrían entrar, sería agotador enfrentarlos a todos y Asmodeo no podía darse ese lujo. Carecía de energía en ese momento, hace mucho que no tenía sexo reparador.

Y Levi siempre se negaba a todo, dejándolo frustrado.

Justo en el momento en que su campo comenzó a romperse, los otros exorcistas llegaron, abriéndose paso entre los poseídos sin armas en sus manos. Petra se puso en medio de todo, siendo protegida por el círculo. Hanji, Gunter, Erd y Auruo estaban alrededor de ella, combatiendo arduamente.

El sargento se vio mucho más tranquilo, pero le inquietaba no poder salir de ese campo para ayudarles. Eso hasta que llegó alguien más, rompiendo el campo con un arma pura de exorcista, una lanza quebrando el cristal morado que los cubría. Era Pixis; el anciano hacía de lado su mucha edad, combatiendo también.

El príncipe se permitió admirar cómo el comandante se movía. Era sorprendente, aún con su edad luchaba en buena forma.

Pero movió sus dedos con ansiedad. Sería fácil matarlo para él.

Con esa afirmación, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

Oh, aún tenía una ventaja muy grande.

De igual manera se unió después de unos minutos, acercándose curiosamente al centro, donde protegían a la joven exorcista.

 **Regna terrae, cantate Deo,**

 **psallite Domino, Tribuite virtutem Deo.**

Petra estaba exorcizando en latín. Sería difícil, pero podría hacerlo si repetía el exorcismo varias veces. Eso explicaba por qué había unos cuerpos inconscientes en el suelo y por qué otros se alejaban rápidamente, con miedo.

 **Exorcizamus te,**

 **omnis immundus spiritus,**

 **omnis satanica potestas,**

Leviatán estaba siendo precavida, aunque eso no sería suficiente para ganar. Se detuvo, alejándose de todo contrincante para acabar en la cima. Era muy peculiar, la forma en que se estaba desenvolviendo todo.

A menos que... Sí, ella solo los estaba probando.

¿Para qué?

 **omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,**

 **omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabólica.**

Era sencillo, algo más grande estaba por venir. Asmodeo gruñó, necesitaba continuar con sus estrategias antes de que algo así sucediera. Lucifer era un jodido desgraciado y planeaba todo con tiempo, eso explicaba que usara a Leviatán para jugar un poco con ellos.

De seguro, con los resultados sabría exactamente cómo actuar.

Qué desagradable.

 **Ergo perditionis venenum propinare**

 **Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae,**

 **hostis humanae salutis.**

—Leviatán, sé que no estás aquí realmente.

Una sombra, como un espejismo, apareció a su lado. Leviatán en su forma demoníaca le sonreía, sin estar sorprendida de verse descubierta.

—Así es. No lo estoy, hermano.

—¿Lucifer se divierte con esto?

Leviatán amplió su sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Tú te diviertes con esto?

El demonio de la envidia guardó silencio, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. Contempló al príncipe con duda y abrió sus labios para decir algo, pero rápidamente se detuvo a sí misma.

Algo estaba mal en ella, pudo notarlo, se veía llena de desconfianza, pero había algo en sus ojos. ¿Esperanza?

¿En qué exactamente? No, no lo sabía.

 **Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge,**

 **invocato a nobis sancto et terribili Nomine Iesu,**

 **quem inferi tremunt.**

Petra gritó en ese momento; un poseído había saltado sobre ella, rodeando su cuello con sus manos. Ella tomó aire y siguió exorcizando. Asmodeo la miró maravillado, era fascinante su resistencia.

Sonrió de lado, ignorando la mirada curiosa del demonio a su lado.

Se apresuró y apareció frente a ella, apartando de un golpe al cadete sin conciencia de la exorcista. Ral no dijo nada, solo le dedicó un asentimiento y el demonio de la lujuria le sonrió.

Pronto sintió algo sobre sus hombros.

 **Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.**

 **Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire,**

 **te rogamus, audi nos.**

Era un peso insoportable, horrible, como cargar enormes rocas en su espalda y se dio cuenta de que era el exorcismo. Estar tan cerca le hacía débil y en ese momento no podía permitírselo.

No tendría la energía necesaria para aguantar.

 **Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris,**

 **te rogamus, audi nos.**

Por eso, cuando tres hombres se abalanzaron contra él, no pudo quitárselos de encima. Sentía sus rodillas débiles y cayó al suelo, siendo asfixiado por los cuerpos del enemigo. El latín palpitaba en su cabeza, consiguiendo fatigarlo en extremo.

Su respiración se volvió agitada y sentía como si se ahogara en el agua.

 **Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae**

 **te rogamus audi nos.**

Era espantoso y él solo quería verlo, una vez más, antes de cerrar sus ojos y perecer. Solo una vez más antes de volver a estar sin verlo.

Levi apareció, apartando los cuerpos y extendiendo su mano a Asmodeo.

 **Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo Deus Israhel ipse.**

 **Deus Israhel ipse.**

El demonio la tomó sin pensárselo un poco y sus brazos rodearon al exorcista. Aunque aún se sentía cansado, se aferró a él con miedo, miedo de cerrar sus ojos y no volver a ver la luz. Con el miedo de jamás tener la oportunidad de…

—Hay que alejarte de Petra —dijo Levi en un susurro, mascullando sus quejas sobre lo pesado que era el demonio y lo difícil que era cargarlo cuando el príncipe lo estaba apretando tanto.

 **Dabit virtutem,**

 **et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus Deus.**

—Levi, gracias.

 **Gloria Patri.**

El sargento entonces paró de caminar, agachándose un poco para cargar a Asmodeo entre sus brazos y el demonio escondió su rostro en el pecho del azabache, exhausto.

—No agradezcas, no te queda en lo absoluto.

—Cállate y aléjame de ese maldito exorcismo.

Levi se permitió una pequeña sonrisa entre tanta pelea, esquivando con algo de dificultad a sus contrincantes.

Cuando notó que Asmodeo respiraba más pausadamente, se inclinó, dejando al demonio sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra una columna.

—Quédate aquí, pronto acabaremos.

—Solo apresúrense.

Él partió en ese instante, dejando al príncipe allí, alejado de todo. Asmodeo entonces cerró los ojos, esperando no quedarse dormido.

Aunque su cuerpo decidió hacer lo contrario.

Por ello se perdió lo demás, el último exorcismo de Petra que dejó a todos inconscientes. El suspiro aliviado de los exorcistas cuando finalmente se acabó. Pixis charlando con Levi, preguntándole el porqué de tantos muertos.

El sargento tomó aire y miró a Asmodeo por un segundo que estaba allí dormido, ignorante a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Parpadeó y decidió contárselo a su comandante.

.

.

.

 _Se atacaron entre sí al principio, no supimos qué hacer al verlos fuera de control. Pensamos detenerlos, pero era peligroso. Asmodeo hizo un campo para protegernos y esperamos por ayuda, aunque no sabía si ustedes vendrían._

Era tonta, pudo haber pensado en una mejor excusa o tal vez solo haber dicho la verdad.

Pero ver a Asmodeo allí, tendido en su cama, le decía que por esta vez había hecho la elección correcta.

Después de eso, Pixis le explicó que Jean Kirschtein les había visto salir del cuartel y decidió seguirlos. Cuando llegó al centro de la Policía Militar notó que parecía una trampa, así que antes de entrar decidió ir con los exorcistas y avisarles.

Ahora le debía algo a ese muchacho.

—Estará bien, solo necesita algo de reposo, el exorcismo le sentó mal —Hanji se levantó, dejando un pañuelo húmedo sobre la frente del demonio.

Asmodeo se veía algo pálido, pero respiraba tranquilamente y Levi veía más color en sus mejillas con el pasar de los minutos.

—¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en médico?

Zoe se encogió de hombros, cubriendo el cuerpo del príncipe con una sábana hasta sus hombros.

—Desde que soy la única que sabe tanto de demonios. Nadie más sabría lo que le sucede a esa criaturita.

Levi se estremeció con el apodo.

—Bien, ya puedes irte.

Ahora mismo no tenía muchas ganas de lidiar con Hanji. Estaba agotado y su conciencia no ayudaba, restregándole en su cara la gran mentira que había dicho para salvar al demonio.

Ugh, odiaba tener que hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—Claro, por supuesto, échame, después de que te ayudé a cargarlo hasta aquí. ¿Sabes? Tenía miedo de que algo de tu carisma se fuera al pasar tanto tiempo con Asmodeo, pero sigues siendo el mismo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que ustedes dos parecen mucho más cercanos que antes —los ojos de la científica brillaron, aunque su sonrisa había desaparecido—. Parecen buenos amigos.

Y cómo lo dijo lo tomó por sorpresa.

Sonaba mal, que fuera más cercano al demonio sonaba mal y no supo cómo reaccionar. Hanji no decía nada y eso tampoco le ayudaba, porque sentía la tensión sobre él.

—No digas tonterías —cortó finalmente, temiendo seguir con la conversación.

—Si tienes algo que decirme, Levi, puedes confiar en mí.

¿Podía? Levi aún no sabía si sería bueno decirle a Hanji sobre su mentira, porque confiaba en ella, pero sabía que Asmodeo no era un tema agradable para la científica, por lo que confesar algo como eso acabaría siendo malo para el demonio.

¿Y por qué rayos le importaba tanto ese idiota en ese momento?

—Lo sé. Ahora vete, quiero descansar.

—¿Junto a Asmodeo? —preguntó curiosamente, abriendo los ojos para mirar bien al sargento.

Levi chasqueó la lengua.

—A diferencia de él, no necesito una cama para descansar, ¿recuerdas?

El entrenamiento, el maravilloso lugar donde muchos candidatos a exorcistas se rompían los huesos, tendones y músculos de las formas más desagradables posibles. Era brutal el proceso, pero todos sabían que era por una razón.

Los demonios afuera de las murallas serían mil veces peores.

Así que nunca cuestionaron por qué tuvieron que dormir en el suelo varias veces, por qué tenían que hacer ejercicios sumamente complicados. Ellos sabían que el propósito solo era uno, finalizar el entrenamiento para estar listo para cualquier eventualidad. Su agilidad y adaptación mejorarían al final de todo.

Levi había sido uno de los más sobresalientes exorcistas al haber sobrevivido de forma perfecta todo el arduo entrenamiento.

Hanji lo había visto, con sus propios ojos. Admirando la fortaleza del exorcista durante todo el trayecto, cómo lo hacía todo por sí mismo, sin depender de nadie. Había estado maravillada. Después de todo, ella se había apegado a los demás para sobrevivir cuando cruzó por el entrenamiento.

Su fuerte era la ciencia y no las actividades físicas, pero sobrevivir en base de otros le hizo obtener lo que había soñado.

Un propio laboratorio con centenares de información sobre demonios.

Su sueño vuelto realidad, así que no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de sus pobres camaradas que no pudieron pasar.

—Tienes razón, la silla se ve sumamente cómoda.

Levi suspiró, haciendo un gesto con la mano para echar a Zoe.

Ella se despidió, palmeando el hombro del exorcista, antes de salir del cuarto.

Sí, Levi era estupendo.

.

.

.

Las lagunas mentales comenzaban a ser su lugar menos preferido.

Estar rodeado de negro no era algo a lo que aspirara ansioso. Pero bien, no podía evitarlo aunque quisiera. Solo que ahora se preguntaba por qué estaba allí de nuevo. Siempre que se encontraba en ese lugar resultaba en un recuerdo no muy placentero.

Ah, pero también podía tener unos muy satisfactorios, como el rostro de Belcebú cuando se vio atrapada.

Había sido perfecto, la trampa que puso sin esfuerzo, la dejó encerrada en ese pueblo abandonado al que los había mandado Lucifer. Asmodeo no tardó en darse cuenta de que había exorcistas escondidos en los alrededores y que de hecho se trataba de una emboscada muy bien elaborada. Él solo dio el empujón necesario, el santo latín quemando su lengua, pero había valido la pena.

Porque todo se acomodó para su beneficio.

Belcebú había sido su seguro de vida. En caso de que su plan para arrebatarle el trono a Lucifer fallara, él tendría un lugar a donde escapar, dentro de las murallas. El único lugar seguro al que podría recurrir como última instancia.

Sasha solo había sido un chivo expiatorio.

—No estoy solo, ¿cierto? —le preguntó a su reflejo en el lago que se había formado debajo de él.

Su reflejo sonrió, contestando un "no" con sus labios.

—Necesito tu ayuda —el reflejo desapareció y Leviatán tomó su lugar, preocupación deformando su rostro.

—Primero querías matarme, ¿y ahora quieres me ayuda?

Era divertido, la verdad. Tener la ventaja le gustaba y la posibilidad de tener a Leviatán en la palma de su mano también le gustaba y mucho.

—Necesitaba asegurarme de algo primero, pero ya lo hice —el demonio salió del lago, tomando una forma física y caminando sobre el agua para estar frente a Asmodeo—. Tenemos las mismas preocupaciones.

—¿Cuáles?

Que él supiera, no tenía nada que ver con su hermana.

—Humanos, Asmodeo. Ciertos humanos, especiales para nosotros.

Levi. Ah, sí, Levi, el sargento de los exorcistas, ese por el cual había recobrado la compostura.

Frunció las cejas. ¿Qué rayos quería Leviatán exactamente?

—Bueno, tal vez te has golpeado la cabeza, porque los humanos no me interesan, solo me divierten. Es mi pasatiempo. Después de todo, soy un demonio que disfruta de esas cosas.

—Levi Ackerman es un humano muy peculiar. Me sorprende su forma de ver las cosas, demasiada pura. Con él algo es blanco o negro, no existe el gris.

Él era así, solo bondad o maldad. No existía alguien bueno que hiciera el mal ni alguien malo que hiciera el bien. Así clasificaba Levi y en cierta forma era molesto para el príncipe.

—Es un tonto —admitió, pensando en la hipocresía de ciertas personas a su alrededor, cómo le mentían y Levi les creía. Se tragaba sus mentiras como esas malditas pastillas.

—Te importa, ese exorcista te importa.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

Leviatán se encogió de hombros, cruzándose de brazos en un aspecto muy relajado.

—En lo absoluto. De hecho no me importa, porque ya te dije, tenemos las mismas preocupaciones.

—¿Te importa un humano? —Era una sorpresa. Él conocía a Leviatán, ella era fría, carente de sentimientos y lo único que quizás le importaba con respecto a los humanos eran las muchas formas en que podía matarlos—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Carece de importancia, lo que importa es que necesito tu ayuda.

El demonio de la envidia se inclinó, pasando su mano sobre el agua y pequeñas ondas se formaron para hacer aparecer una imagen.

Era una joven en medio del campo con flores a su alrededor y animales extraños. Eran demonios. Ella sonreía, los acariciaba y hablaba con ellos. No escuchaba lo que decía, pero fuera lo que dijera, los demonios se veían muy tranquilos, al igual que la joven.

¿Quién era?

Esa joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Leviatán de verdad había escogido a una humana sumamente atractiva, en aspecto físico y humano.

—Ella… ¿puede vernos?

Usualmente los demonios solo tomaban una forma visible cuando se enfrentaban a una gran amenaza. Para ser más concreto, a los exorcistas o cualquier tipo de exorcismo.

—Puede vernos y curarnos.

¿Curar demonios?

—No sé qué sea ella, pero es peligrosa, Leviatán.

—Ella me salvó la vida.

Oh.

La forma en que Leviatán o, mejor dicho, Ymir miraba a la joven era única, extraña y familiar. Sus ojos observaban cada movimiento de la humana y parecían apreciar cada palabra muda que salía de sus labios, y cada movimiento de su cuerpo se veía como un tranquilizante para la demonio.

¿Era eso?

¿Amor?

Los ojos de Asmodeo brillaron y una sonrisa victoriosa deformó sus labios. Si Leviatán lo hubiera visto, se hubiera dado cuenta del miedo que el príncipe podía causar. De cómo, ilusa y tontamente, le había dado su única debilidad en una bandeja de plata.

Pero, ¿por qué confiar en él?

¿Qué tan idiota podía ser su hermana?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Nuestros hermanos, sé lo que harían si saben que alguien cómo ella existe.

La matarían. No, la torturarían hasta el cansancio, hasta que su alma derrame la última gota de pureza y su corazón se nuble con el aspecto oscuro del mundo.

Ah, sería hermoso ver a alguien como esa joven así, destrozada.

—¿Podrías protegerla?

¿Él? ¿Proteger a esa niña? Oh, eso sí sería algo bueno de ver.

—Realmente eres una estúpida. —Por fin, Leviatán lo miró y se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Asmodeo se veía ofendido y disgustado—. Me diste la espalda cuando habías jurado pelear a mi lado, luego vienes aquí e intentas matarme, ¿y ahora quieres mi ayuda?

Leviatán se puso de pie; lo recordaba. Cuando Asmodeo llegó justo en el momento en que ella le revelaba a Lucifer los planes de su hermano para quitarlo del trono. La sorpresa en el rostro del demonio, para después ser cambiada por furia.

Lo traicionó, lo vendió.

Qué idiota había sido, ¿cómo se le ocurrió pedirle ayuda a él? Él, quien más la odiaba. Había puesto a la joven campesina en peligro. No, ya la había matado, justo en el segundo en que decidió abrir la boca y contarle a Asmodeo.

Había perdido.

—Por favor, te lo pido, necesito que la protejas. —Ahora solo quedaba rogar, humillarse si era necesario. La desesperación era horrible y podía hacerle hacer cosas que nunca antes hubiera hecho. Se arrodilló, frente a Asmodeo, admitiendo la derrota—. Ella debe vivir, no importa cómo, pero ella debe vivir.

Era bueno verla rogar, verla de rodillas frente a él, cuando Leviatán había sido la culpable de sus fallos. De que todo se viniera abajo cuando él solo lo había hecho por un solo motivo, por una sola cosa.

Y eso, todo, se vino abajo por ella, la que ahora no era nada frente a él.

—Lo pensaré —dijo al final, hablando con el tono de voz más frío que había usado en su vida.

Leviatán suspiró, sabiendo que ahora la joven estaría a salvo.

Eso hasta que Asmodeo la tomó del cabello y la lanzó sobre el agua. Su hermana soltó un alarido de dolor y él no se detuvo, aplastando su cabeza con su pie, intentando hacerle sufrir el mayor dolor posible.

—Si intentas traicionarme, lo único que lograrás es que esa chica no vuelva a verte jamás, ¿entiendes?

El demonio de la envidia tembló, sintiendo el tono amenazante recorrer su cuerpo entero. Abrió sus labios, el sabor de la sangre en su boca y sabía que su cráneo estaba roto, completamente.

—Lo…lo entiendo.

—Lárgate, ¡ahora!

Leviatán desapareció y Asmodeo observó la imagen de la chica una vez más, antes de ver cómo se desvanecía lentamente.

Levi estaría bien, él no era como esa joven. Él era más fuerte y lo tenía a él, el demonio de la lujuria.

Y de esa forma, Asmodeo podía seguir viviendo.

.

.

.

—Oigan, creo que está despertando.

—Si no hubieran hablado tan alto no estaría despierto, les dije que bajaran la voz.

—Petra, no estábamos gritando.

—De todas formas, lleva mucho tiempo dormido. Debe despertar para comer, ¿no?

—Jean, cuando tú estás herido te pasas todo el día en cama.

—Marco, no frente al sargento por favor —masculló una voz con vergüenza.

—En serio, todos ustedes son muy ruidosos —se quejó Asmodeo, abriendo lentamente los ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormido?

No lo sabía, pero se sentía muy débil.

Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos algo de actividad sexual. Vaya, era algo que hace un tiempo no escuchaba en su cabeza. Después de todo, solía tener esa necesidad muy bien satisfecha.

Giró lentamente su cuerpo, su vista sobre Levi. El sargento lo miraba expectante, como si quisiera que se levantara por sí mismo, comprobar que realmente estaba bien.

Oh bueno, suponía que tendría que satisfacerlo.

Se levantó, con una sonrisa en sus labios, fingiendo que el dolor en cada músculo de su cuerpo no existía. Estuvo a punto de caerse, pero controló bien su equilibrio y pronto se vio rodeado por los brazos de Petra.

—Me alegra que estés bien, estaba preocupada ya que estuviste muy cerca del exorcismo —Ral se apartó de él, mirándolo de arriba a abajo, inspeccionándolo.

—¿Cuánto dormí?

La exorcista sonrió tristemente.

—Cuatro días.

¿Cuatro? ¿Tanto había dormido?

Él nunca pensó haber dormido tanto, ¿tan cansado estaba?

Ah, el familiar temblor en sus dedos, la ansiedad, el deseo. La necesidad de hacer un contrato, de obtener un alma para alimentarse, de verse en relaciones físicas para satisfacerse.

Algo dentro de él o él dentro de alguien.

Quemando, ardiendo y derritiéndose lentamente.

Se lamió los labios, cerrando los ojos por instinto. Petra Ral era perfecta, virgen, a punto de casarse. ¿Qué más placer le brindaría romper un matrimonio y ver los ojos vacíos de su víctima? Dejarla sola, pensando en él y no en su prometido.

Poner su garra en esa alma pura y quebrarla.

Se inclinó hacia ella, sus labios rozando el contorno del oído de Petra. Noto cómo se tensó en sus brazos y sonrió, sintiendo que había cumplido una meta.

—Tengo algo de hambre… —susurró, apretando los hombros de la exorcista. Pero cuando ella soltó un ligero quejido, despertó, alejando sus manos de ella. Se apartó lentamente, recobrando sus sentidos—. ¿Podrías traerme algo? —preguntó antes de sonreír cortésmente. Petra se vio confundida pero asintió, sin saber exactamente qué había pasado.

—Claro —dijo, después de un momento en silencio. Luego miró a los demás que se veían algo perplejos—. Será mejor que todos ustedes salgan de aquí, el enfermo debe descansar.

—Yo no estoy…

Petra volteó a verlo, alzando una ceja, y Asmodeo solo suspiró.

—Vamos, salgan todos.

La exorcista empezó a sacar a todos del cuarto de Levi, echándolos afuera a pesar de sus quejas. Y ella, antes de salir, los miró a ambos y sonrió dulcemente.

—Ahora traigo tu comida, Asmodeo.

Entonces la puerta se cerró y los dos se quedaron en silencio.

El príncipe entonces se dio cuenta de que Levi siempre estuvo sentado en una silla, frente a la cama donde antes descansaba. ¿Preocupado? Le gustaba la idea, pero sabía que no era cierta.

—Leviatán, ella… realmente se lució, ¿no crees?

El exorcista no contestó, solo se levantó de la silla, acercándose a su escritorio. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó el frasco de pastillas que tanto odiaba el demonio.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ya no las tomaré, si me dices qué hay de malo en ellas —prometió, extendiendo el frasco hacia el demonio.

 _Tienes que dejarme._

Allí estaba otra vez, el ligero eco de una voz desconocida en su cabeza.

Cuando Asmodeo decidió no despertar durante cuatro días, Levi no se sintió capaz de alimentarse o de descansar, mucho menos de tomar pastillas. Con ello, se ganó una migraña que lo llevó a tener ese eco constante en su cabeza.

¿Dejar a quién?

Y lo más importante, ¿por qué le dolía tanto pensar en ello? Era una sensación asfixiante, mezclada con una culpabilidad que le hacía sentir sumamente horrible.

Asmodeo leyó su expresión. Sabía que el demonio había notado cómo fruncía las cejas, denotando molestia y cómo apretaba aún más el frasco en su mano. El príncipe le miró a los ojos, notando su inestabilidad.

—Me alegra que tomes mis consejos en cuenta —sonrió por primera vez con algo parecido a dulzura que hizo estremecer a Levi—. Pero, si realmente quieres saber, creo que deberías preguntárselo a Hanji.

Tenía sentido. Zoe era quien hacía las pastillas.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que era algo decepcionante. Esperaba que Asmodeo resolviera su duda, no la científica. Parpadeó, sorprendido consigo mismo. ¿Por qué prefería que el príncipe se lo dijera?

¿Qué acaso se había vuelto loco?

De todas formas, no había tiempo para sus debates mentales, debía poner al demonio al corriente de lo sucedido en los últimos cuatro días.

—Debemos hablar.

Guardó las pastillas de nuevo. Sabiendo que Asmodeo observaba todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, Levi apretó la mandíbula. No lo comprendía; el demonio siempre se veía como si quisiera decirle un montón de cosas que solo a él le parecían interesantes, pero cuando se lo permitía, el príncipe se quedaba callado como una tumba.

—Hace dos días Pixis nos reunió a todos —comenzó, cambiando de tema e ignorando la sonrisa aún plasmada en la cara del príncipe—. Nos dijo que la iglesia lo ha estado presionando, debido a tu estancia aquí en un lugar sagrado.

Asmodeo rodó los ojos.

—Son unos exagerados —susurró entre dientes.

—El día en que tú caíste inconsciente la Iglesia tuvo suficiente. Pixis no tuvo otra opción más que acceder debido al escándalo que se hizo con la Policía Militar.

—¿Acceder a qué? —preguntó el demonio, temiendo lo peor.

—Haremos una excursión. Iremos afuera de las murallas para encontrar y cerrar la puerta del inframundo.

¿Qué?

¿Qué acaso todos se habían vuelto locos en su ausencia?

La puerta del infierno estaba a unos muy lejanos kilómetros de la muralla. Cuando llegaran allí, todos estarían muertos. Era una misión suicida, sin mencionar que él aún no se encontraba en forma. Su poder era minúsculo comparado con el que había tenido antes de internarse en el escondite de los exorcistas.

Todo tenía un claro pronóstico.

La muerte inminente.

—Sabes que todos morirán, ¿cierto?

Levi, quien había estado mirando al suelo, dirigió su mirada a Asmodeo. Sus ojos grises no brillaban y parecía resignado a la idea de ver a todos sus demás compañeros morir frente a sus ojos.

—No tenemos de otra, es por el bien de la humanidad.

—Por el bien de la humanidad… ¿o de la fachada de la iglesia?

Porque era lógico, la Iglesia comenzaba a verse mal. Teniendo a un demonio para su uso personal y con ello atrayendo más infortunios. No le sorprendía que actuaran como ratas asustadizas al verse en la mira de la población.

Una revolución era lo que menos necesitaba.

Por ello, para limpiar su imagen, debían hacer un acto heroico que volviera a traer la esperanza. Sacrificando a sus exorcistas junto a un molesto demonio.

Vaya, y él había pensado que sus hermanos eran crueles y despiadados.

Esto sin duda era mucho peor.

—Asmodeo, no puedes hacer ese tipo de comentarios —el sargento se sentó en la silla que ocupaba antes, juntando sus manos y apretándolas entre sí—. Solo atraen tensión.

—Aunque no lo creas, yo trato de decir la verdad.

Levi unió sus cejas, apretando los labios.

—De todas formas, no estás en posición para decir esas cosas.

Oh, era eso.

Por supuesto, lo había olvidado.

Él solo era un sucio demonio que estaba allí como rehén.

—Tienes razón, solo debería mantener mi boca cerrada.

Eso ganó la atención de Levi, sorprendiéndose por la pronta rendición del príncipe.

—Creo que necesito algo de aire.

Asmodeo salió del cuarto, dejando a Levi en completo silencio.

Era extraño, nunca lo había visto tan agotado, como si se hubiera rendido.

Petra regresó al poco tiempo, con comida para el demonio. Levi tuvo que inventar una excusa para la ausencia de este.

La exorcista mostró preocupación, pero no preguntó nada más.

.

.

.

Después de un tiempo analizando lo que había hecho mal durante su conversación con Asmodeo, decidió salir de su cuarto a buscarlo.

Anduvo por los pasillos durante un rato, con la esperanza de encontrarlo caminando por allí, luciendo casual y no desesperado. Cuando no tuvo éxito, cambió su estrategia y se internó en lugares donde sería probable encontrarlo, pero tampoco logró nada.

Por último, buscó en el laboratorio de Zoe, donde la científica lo echó de inmediato, argumentando que había un químico en el aire que lo mataría si inhalaba demasiado. Bueno, eso explicaba la máscara que traía puesta. El pobre de Moblit corría de un lado para otro, en pánico.

Ya cuando creía que no lo encontraría, recordó la cafetería. Por supuesto, allí debía de estar.

El lugar de entrenamiento era imposible, Asmodeo siempre se quejaba de que odiaba ese lugar.

Al llegar, varios exorcistas lo saludaron de paso, haciendo todas las formalidades necesarias para poner incómodo a Levi.

A la distancia, distinguió a Auruo, Petra y los demás sentados en una de las mesas que quedaba en el rincón. Varios de ellos reían y Marco Bodt se escondía en el hombro de su mejor amigo, mejillas ruborizadas.

Se acercó de inmediato, esperando ver a Asmodeo cuando estuviera allí.

Pero no. Apenas se paró detrás de Gunter, no pudo ver al demonio con los exorcistas.

—¿En serio? ¿Eso hiciste? —Bodt se ruborizó aún más, asintiendo contra la tela negra del traje que portaba Kirschtein.

Levi se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo nadie se preguntaba por el príncipe?

—¿Han visto a Asmodeo?

Todos giraron hacia él. Petra borró la sonrisa de su rostro y mostró su preocupación nuevamente. La exorcista había pensado que, para ese momento, los dos ya se habían arreglado.

—¿Sucedió algo malo con él? —cuestionó la exorcista, causando que todos los demás lo vieran con curiosidad.

Ah, no, que no lo vieran de esa forma. Él no tenía la culpa de que el demonio se comportara de formas extrañas todo el tiempo.

—No, no es nada, solo quiero saber si lo han visto.

Silencio. Nadie contestó, solo se miraron entre sí con más curiosidad que antes.

—¿Lo han visto?

Unos negaron y otros contestaron que no; sin embargo, Marco seguía escondido en el hombro de Jean, permaneciendo en silencio absoluto.

Era sospechoso.

—Bodt, ¿has visto a Asmodeo?

El exorcista se tensó, escondiéndose aún más. Su amigo lo notó de inmediato, volteando a verlo rápidamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo, pero Jean pareció recordar lo que podía ser una pista vital.

Encogiéndose, se aclaró la garganta.

—Nosotros veníamos del entrenamiento usual cuando nos encontramos con Asmodeo —Kirschtein parpadeó, mirando a Marco de soslayo—. A mí me llamaron, pero Marco, él se quedó con Asmodeo. Estaban conversando.

Bodt suspiró y salió de su escondite, bajando la cabeza inmediatamente.

—Entonces, Bodt, ¿sabes dónde está?

—No sé si sea buena idea decirle, sargento.

Jean miró sorprendido a Marco y Petra se llevó una mano a la boca. Bodt había sonado indeciso y un poco a la defensiva, como si quisiera proteger al demonio de Levi.

—Quizás estás olvidando que no tienes opción y que soy tu superior.

—Lo siento, pero Asmodeo… él no se veía como siempre —murmuró sin levantar la mirada, viéndose aún más pequeño.

¿No se veía como siempre? ¿Y eso se suponía que era su culpa?

—Solo dímelo de una vez, Bodt.

El exorcista no habló, solo se quedó en silencio una vez más, eso hasta que su amigo le dio un empujón y le susurró algo.

—Está en la azotea, en el balcón.

Todo mundo conocía ese lugar.

Era el lugar donde llevaban a los exorcistas que recién habían pasado la prueba.

Les hablaban sobre la nueva responsabilidad en sus hombros, del significado de ser exorcista. Pero sobre todo, a apreciar el día al día, porque en su oficio nunca se sabía cuándo sería el último día en donde podrían admirar el cielo estrellado.

El discurso surtía efecto, al ser de noche, con las estrellas brillantes y la luna de testigo.

Nadie volvía a ir a ese lugar, era como un lugar sagrado que nadie se atrevía a volver a pisar.

Tal vez por miedo, por impotencia o inseguridad.

Fuera lo que fuera, Asmodeo había elegido un lugar al que Levi no había ido hace un tiempo.

Temiendo ser juzgado por la noche.

—Debería ir a disculparse, sargento —interrumpió sus pensamientos Erd, diciendo las pocas palabras que Levi necesitaba para sentirse peor.

—No es lo que están pensando —respondió, tal vez más molesto de lo que hubiera querido. Se sentía arrinconado por sus propios subordinados.

—¡Claro! Lo sentimos —se disculpó Gunter por todos, tratando de aligerar la tensión.

No funcionó y Levi solo se fue en dirección a la azotea.

Pensando que sería extraño volver a estar en ese lugar.

La primera vez que estuvo allí fue cuando despertó, sin recuerdo alguno del ataque a Shiganshina. Solo, sin ni siquiera su memoria propia, se sintió desorientado y escapó de los médicos que habían intentado forzarlo a quedarse en la habitación.

Miró las estrellas durante un rato, preguntándose el propósito de estar allí, sin compañía alguna, como único sobreviviente.

Recordaba tener una venda en su cabeza, cubriendo casi todo su cabello. Un golpe, el responsable de haberlo dejado vacío por dentro e inconsciente durante varios días.

Se sentó en los bordes, dejando sus pies descalzos al aire, las suaves brisas acariciando sus piernas apenas cubiertas por una larga bata blanca.

Contempló el vacío debajo de él.

Era tentador, lo llamaba. La nada le susurraba cosas interesantes, lo quería solo para ella. Saltar al vacío y olvidar las penas, la angustia de sentirse perdido.

Cuando se animó a saltar, una mano en su hombro le detuvo a tiempo.

Una joven chica de lentes extraños y sonrisa algo perturbadora lo había detenido a tiempo.

Hanji Zoe.

La segunda vez que estuvo allí fue durante el discurso.

Las palabras fuertes palpitando en sus oídos y haciendo acelerar su corazón.

Había sido después de superar la última prueba. Acostumbrados a la tortura física para su oficio, la última prueba consistía en una tortura psicológica de la que no todos salían completamente sanos.

Los exorcistas, para esto, habían capturado a Agramón, el demonio del miedo.

Este se encargaba de crear las ilusiones más aterradoras que el futuro exorcista pudiera experimentar. Quien lograra quebrar la ilusión, era apto para ser un exorcista. Significaba que en un momento como ese podía vencer sus miedos, conquistarlos y derrotar al demonio.

Levi, admirando el cielo de la noche, no comprendió la ilusión que el demonio le mostró.

A su alrededor se vieron casas siendo consumidas por un fuego monstruoso, hambriento y decidido a destruirlo todo. Gritos de personas sin rostro y lo más importante, una mano, sujetada firmemente a la suya, no lo soltaba, no le permitía seguir con su camino.

Las llamas comenzaron a rodearlo y la mano no le dejaba ir.

— _No me dejes, no otra vez, por favor_ —le dijo la voz, con tanto temor que Levi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo abismal para poder soltarlo y quebrar la ilusión.

Después, conversando con Zoe, supo que se podría tratar de sus recuerdos, que estaban profundamente enterrados en su mente.

Luego le dio unas nuevas pastillas, con una nueva receta.

Las pastillas.

Levi detuvo su andar. Había estado caminando mientras pensaba en otras cosas, no muy propio de él.

Y ahora estaba allí, frente a la enorme puerta de madera que daba a la azotea. Asmodeo estaba allí, podía sentirlo, un aura demoníaca llamándolo.

La cuestión era si se atrevería a entrar y arreglarlo todo.

Empujó la puerta, sin esfuerzo alguno. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que Asmodeo estaba en el borde, como él la primera vez que estuvo allí. El demonio también admiraba el vacío debajo de él.

Sin embargo, también estaba creando burbujas púrpura que flotaban a su alrededor.

Era peligroso acercarse, sin duda alguna. Odiaba esas malditas burbujas.

—Estás aquí —dijo el demonio, cerrando los ojos.

Levi apenas pudo notar el gesto desde la lejanía.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Es el único lugar lejano a esa maldita capilla. Necesitaba un lugar así para no sentirme más cansado de lo normal.

—¿Es tan malo?

Asmodeo sonrió.

—Lo es.

—¿Puedo acercarme? —preguntó, algo inseguro, con todas esas burbujas amenazantes alrededor.

—¿Puedes? No lo sé. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

¿Ah? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

¿No iba a quitar esas cosas?

—¿Quieres matarme?

El demonio giró hacia él, su sonrisa ya no estaba. Pero sus ojos dorados brillaban, retadores.

—No, solo quiero ver qué tanto confías en mí.

—¿Haciéndome cruzar una trampa mortal?

Asmodeo inclinó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Algo así —admitió con una sonrisa, volviendo a darle la espalda.

El sargento suspiró, no una, no dos, tres veces, tratando de asimilar lo que realmente quería el demonio. Era como si tratara con un niño pequeño, uno realmente irritante pero adorable a la vez.

Apretando los dientes y volviendo sus manos un par de puños, se armó de valor y cruzó el campo minado.

Tratando de no ver las esferas burbujeantes por demasiado tiempo, se enfocó en la espalda del demonio como único punto de concentración. Siguió caminando, hasta llegar al lado de Asmodeo, sentándose él también de la misma forma que el demonio.

—¿Contento?

—Mucho, la verdad —el príncipe aplaudió, haciendo desaparecer las burbujas y relajando al exorcista.

—Bien, me alegra —soltó sarcásticamente, mirando el vacío al igual que el demonio—. Porque necesitamos hablar. No sé exactamente qué fue lo que hice.

—No te preocupes, es mi complejo de inferioridad. Olvidé que solo soy un mero esclavo a la espera de órdenes, como un perrito.

—No es lo que quise decir. Solamente, algunas veces… no controlas lo que sale de tu boca.

Asmodeo dejó de mirar hacia abajo y sus ojos le dedicaron un breve vistazo.

—Te concedo eso, generalmente no filtro nada.

—También, de alguna forma, no logro comprenderte. No entiendo cuál es el afán de preguntarle a Hanji sobre las pastillas.

—No lo sé —contestó el demonio, volteando a ver a Levi. Inclinó su cabeza a un lado, sus ojos mirando hacia la derecha, confundido—. Una parte dentro de mí quería verlos pelear, tal vez por mi instinto a destruir cosas cursis como esas. Yo realmente no experimenté mucho esas cosas. Morí joven, sin conocer tanto del mundo exterior. Por eso, cuando él vino, yo pensé… No importa ya —Asmodeo sonrió de lado, mirando hacia el vacío de nuevo.

Era la primera vez que Levi lo veía melancólico.

¿Tan triste había sido su vida humana?

—Yo corrí durante mucho tiempo. Cuando me detuve, supe vivir tranquilamente; sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo y aquí estoy.

Levi abrió la boca, inseguro de cómo responder a tanta honestidad que el demonio dejaba fluir sin detenerse.

—Aquí estás —repitió, sintiéndose aún más inseguro.

El demonio miraba el vacío, atenta y silenciosamente. Como esperando tranquilamente el ser lanzado hacia él.

¿Acaso no quería seguir?

—Regresemos, todos están preocupados —dijo, esquivando el tema. No sabía cómo enfrentarlo y era la mejor decisión por ahora.

—¿Preocupados por mí?

Asmodeo miró a Levi. Sus ojos dorados brillaban, pero era un sentimiento diferente.

Incredulidad, ¿tal vez?

—Sí. Anda, vamos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, fijando su vista una vez más en el vacío antes de alejarse y caminar hasta la enorme puerta de madera.

El príncipe la abrió con un movimiento de su dedo índice, sin esfuerzo, para que los dos pudieran pasar por allí.

Del otro lado, el escuadrón de Levi esperaba, paciente y nerviosos al mismo tiempo, observando con suma curiosidad al demonio. El sargento supo en ese momento que habían escuchado todo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Levi después de unos incómodos segundos de silencio.

Petra asintió, desviando su vista del demonio a Levi.

—Por los sucesos que pasarán, bueno, Auruo y yo… —La exorcista tomó de la mano a su prometido y Brossard se sonrojó en extremo, mirando al suelo. Asmodeo simplemente alzó la ceja—. Decidimos casarnos antes de partir.

Levi parpadeó, una y otra vez hasta entender lo que sucedía.

—¿Y?

Asmodeo sonrió. Vaya que Levi seguía siendo el mismo a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Y nos gustaría que usted fuera el padrino de bodas.

El sargento tragó saliva, abriendo la boca para después toser un par de veces.

¿Qué?

—¿No… no sería adecuado alguien más? —cuestionó, sintiéndose algo avergonzado.

Petra mostró su mejor sonrisa y Auruo se vio como si estuviera frente a la muerte misma.

—Usted es el adecuado —respondió ella, con esa sonrisa amable que convencería a cualquiera—. Además, la señorita Hanji también será nuestra madrina de bodas.

Asmodeo apretó los labios, desapareciendo en una nube de humo que reveló a una versión femenina suya.

—Pude haber sido yo —reclamó con ese tono de voz seductor que hizo a todos estremecer.

—Lo siento, Asmodeo, pero puedes llevar los anillos.

El demonio volvió a desaparecer, transformándose en un niño.

—¿Así está mejor?

—Te vez menos sádico —comentó Jean, sonriendo irónicamente.

Asmodeo lo ignoró completamente.

—Como gustes, te ves bien de cualquier forma.

El demonio entonces volvió a su forma original y sonrió.

—Petra, eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien.

La exorcista amplió su sonrisa.

Y Levi observó el intercambio, pensando en qué rayos era lo que hacían los padrinos de boda.

.

.

.

Después de saber qué demonios era lo que tenía que hacer como padrino, Levi y Asmodeo se refugiaron en el cuarto del exorcista.

El sargento se dedicó a leer un libro en su escritorio mientras el demonio jugaba con sus burbujas mortales.

A Levi anteriormente eso lo hubiera puesto de los nervios, pero ahora no le molestaba.

Había un cierto nivel de confianza.

Sonrió, terminando de leer un párrafo del libro. Los cuentos míticos no eran su fuerte y su mente no estaba totalmente concentrada en el texto.

Cuidadosamente miró hacia dónde estaba el príncipe, sentado mientras flotaba en el aire, sus manos creando más y más burbujas.

Una sonrisa infantil en los labios del demonio le hizo pensar que Asmodeo era como un niño pequeño algunas veces.

Como… alguien que había… ¿que había qué?

Levi cerró los ojos, un dolor intenso en su cabeza le hizo abrir el cajón del escritorio rápidamente. Desesperado, buscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar un frasco de pastillas.

Lo abrió, sin pensarlo, sacando la cantidad necesaria para hacer desvanecer el dolor.

Abrió la boca, temblando por ansiedad.

Y cuando la medicina tocó su lengua, recordó.

Recordó que no obtendría respuestas si la tomaba.

El dolor era horrible, lo estaba torturando, pero el miedo a permanecer en lo desconocido era aún peor.

Así que apretó los dientes, guardando las pastillas en el frasco para después volver a dejarlo en el fondo de su cajón, donde esperaba, no volvería.

Con algo de vergüenza, giró para mirar a Asmodeo.

El demonio le daba la espalda y parecía no haber visto nada.

Levi suspiró aliviado, sin saber de la sonrisa que el príncipe no podía borrar de su rostro.

* * *

 **Ok, supongo que solo las revolví más, ¿cierto?**

 **Pues, en realidad ese era el propósito XD**

 **Sorry Not Sorry**

 **Bien, eso es todo por hoy amigos, nos leemos~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Generalmente los recibo con disculpas por haberme tardado en actualizar, ¿cierto?  
Bueno, esta vez no me tardé mucho, por lo que no creo necesario disculparme. ¿Cómo decirlo? Escribir este capítulo para mí fue en verdad un reto. Se vienen cosas grandes y este es tan solo un avance de todo lo que está mal en esta historia.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Manipulación, confusión y decepción.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece, sino a Hajime Isayama.**

 **Gracias a mi querida Mabo por el beteo, como siempre un ángel salvándome de mis errores de ortografía.**

 **Antes de que empiecen a leer, hice una playlist para este capítulo, tan solo busquen en Youtube: Dunkel Capítulo 7 y saldrá la playlist bajo mi nombre que es Leviatan-sama.** **  
Si lo desean pueden escucharla, de nuevo gracias por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:  
Sin nadie en quién confiar**

* * *

Aún no despertaba y eso le preocupaba.

Llevaba cuatro días inconsciente, no se movía y lo único que le garantizaba que estaba vivo era su suave respiración, lenta, sin perturbarse por el exterior.

Hanji le tenía lastima, era el único sobreviviente de Shinganshina y no lo hubieran podido encontrar de no ser porque se le ocurrió revisar el bosque para ver si alguien había logrado escapar.

Casi se daban por vencidos, hasta que Moblit la llamó, señalando a un joven que yacía en el suelo. Su cabeza sangraba y el árbol contra el que se estrelló parecía sangrar con él.

No quería imaginar las cosas que vio y vivió antes de quedar inconsciente. Tal vez por eso una parte de ella deseaba que él no despertara; se veía como si soñara tranquilamente, con cosas buenas y paz desbordante.

Si él despertaba, lo más seguro era que deseara haber muerto con la demás gente, aunque por algo sobrevivió. Quizás él era importante, pues no cualquiera lograba salir vivo de un ataque como ese.

Era probable que su destino fuera convertirse en exorcista, como ella.

La mayoría de la gente que vivía tales experiencias decidía convertirse en servidores de la Iglesia. Ver tales acontecimientos siempre dejaba una huella horrible en las personas y por ello, se desviaban de su humanidad o se volvían más fuertes y en capaces exorcistas.

Levi Ackerman sería uno de ellos, si es que lograba despertar.

Zoe suspiró, anotando en su libreta el estado de Levi. Nada nuevo, como en los últimos cuatro días.

Iba a irse, cuando escuchó un quejido. Volteó lentamente y vio cómo Levi movía sus dedos, inquieto. Empezó a gritar con los ojos cerrados, estremeciéndose involuntariamente, el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo de una forma escalofriante.

—¡EREN!

Sin pensarlo, actuó rápidamente, sacando una jeringa de su bata, tomando el brazo de Levi con fuerza para poder inyectarlo. Y en lo que la solución desapareció para estar dentro del cuerpo del joven, Levi se tranquilizó, respirando agitadamente antes de volverlo a hacer de forma pausada.

En ese momento, Hanji se preguntó si él realmente se haría exorcista.

.

.

.

Levi estaba despierto. Después de seis días de su llegada, el chico abrió los ojos, parpadeando rápidamente, luciendo desorientado. Luego preguntó dónde se encontraba.

Moblit se lo explicó todo de forma leve y sin querer entrar en detalles que lastimaran más a Levi. Al final, le ofreció un vaso de agua y él lo observó, con ojos vacíos y sin brillo, causa de lo que había escuchado.

Él estaba solo.

Hanji frunció las cejas, podía sentir su desesperación y terror con solo verlo. Era terrible. Lo que veía delante de ella no era una persona, era alguien que sin duda lo había perdido todo y, como resultado, no tenía motivos para vivir.

Finalmente y después de varios segundos, Levi tomó el vaso y se quedó en silencio hasta que se levantó y lanzó el vidrio contra la pared bruscamente, rompiéndolo en varios pedazos que saltaron a todas partes.

Hanji y Moblit se cubrieron antes del impacto, evitando que alguno cayera en sus caras. Levi había comenzado a llorar en agonía, tirándose al suelo y abrazándose a sí mismo mientras se estremecía y sollozaba palabras ahogadas por su pena.

—E-Eren… Isabel, Farlan…

Eran nombres, Zoe lo sabía, seguramente eran las personas que a él más le importaron y ahora estaban muertas.

Y él estaba vivo y solo, completamente solo y no valía la pena seguir cuando ya nadie estaría a su lado, sonriendo y llamando su nombre.

Hanji ya lo había vivido y por eso no dejaría que nadie se hundiera. Porque siempre había una opción y la que ella había escogido era venganza. Pura y oscura a la vez, que le daría la satisfacción de haber seguido viviendo solo para someter a esas bestias que le arruinaron la vida.

Ella le enseñaría a Levi que había otros motivos para continuar sin sus amigos.

.

.

.

Claramente, estaba equivocada.

No todos eran como ella, las personas eran diferentes y Levi se lo demostraba cada día.

Él no comía, no tomaba ni una gota de agua, se la pasaba en su cama, quieto como una rosa y sin emitir ningún sonido, a menos que empezara a llorar de nuevo, llamando esos nombres una y otra vez.

Era frustrante no poder hacer nada y de cierta forma le desesperaba no poder charlar con él. Nunca podía sacarle información del suceso, porque la respuesta siempre era la misma: llanto y su mirada perdiéndose en el blanco de las paredes.

Por sus constantes ataques de pánico, decidieron encerrarlo. No podían arriesgarse a que saliera y lastimara a alguien o a él mismo.

Así que era mejor cuando se quedaba completamente quieto, aunque eso no era una mejora en lo absoluto. Hanji se dio cuenta; Levi se estaba preparando para morir, se estaba matando lentamente y era más doloroso, pero no se veía como si fuera a detenerse.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer —dijo el obispo que estaba a su lado, observando desde el vidrio cómo Levi se arrancaba el cabello mientras gritaba de dolor—. Si lo mejor es borrar su memoria, hazlo.

—¿Es lo mejor para él?

—Es lo mejor para todos.

Y, ¿quién eran "todos"? ¿Por qué era conveniente para ellos?

Realmente, Hanji no estaba muy segura de sí era lo correcto, pero ella no podía dejarlo morir, porque se había encariñado con Levi.

—Puedo verlo en sus ojos, será un buen exorcista como tú, Zoe.

¿Ella era buena? ¿En verdad lo era?

—Recuerda que nosotros existimos solo con un propósito y esa es la venganza. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. De esa forma acabaremos con los demonios.

La venganza, la luz clara a todos sus malos recuerdos, a todas las pesadillas que la acompañaban en sus sueños. Era cierto, ella estaba allí por eso.

Por lo que no dudó. Sujetando el frasco de pastillas con fuerza, llegó a una sola conclusión.

Había que eliminarlo todo.

.

.

.

Cuando Levi volvió a despertar de su sueño profundo, ella ya estaba allí, sentada a un lado de él y sujetando su mano firmemente.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó el, con su voz ronca por cuanto había gritado antes de que Hanji pudiera meterle las pastillas por la garganta.

—Estás en la base para exorcistas. Bienvenido, Levi.

El joven la miró, tratando de encontrar algo que él parecía ya haber dado por perdido. Hanji tragó saliva, esperando que él no pudiera recordar nada. Sino ella se había equivocado, de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasó? —Levi se levantó poco a poco, sentándose en la cama, mirando de un lado a otro—. Yo solo… recuerdo que mamá me dijo que huyera y…

Levi se calló, su boca quedó abierta y miraba sus manos con curiosidad. Hanji mordió su labio, tratando de contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir y estropearlo todo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Levi?

—Sé que tengo diecisiete, pero no recuerdo… no tengo memorias de… ¿qué carajo? —Las manos de Levi temblaban y Hanji actuó antes de que entrara en pánico.

—Mira, nosotros te encontramos con un golpe en la cabeza, eso a veces es motivo de pérdida de memoria temporal. Estabas sangrando, así que no me sorprendería en que tardes en recordar algunas cosas.

Visiblemente, Levi se tranquilizó, masajeando su frente. Al parecer comenzaba a tener un dolor de cabeza.

—Dime, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

Hanji tomó aire, preparándose para lo que venía. Si Levi recordaba algo en cuanto lo dijera, entonces el chico sería un caso perdido.

—Levi, eres el único sobreviviente de Shinganshina. Fue atacada por demonios y asesinaron a todos. No sé la razón, pero tú corriste hacia un bosque para refugiarte. Seguramente te tropezaste y caíste, golpeándote en la cabeza.

Pasó un minuto de silencio. Levi estaba procesándolo todo, Hanji lo sabía. Y solo esperaba que no recordara nada.

Nerviosa, tragó saliva, pidiéndole a Dios que todo estuviera en blanco para Levi.

—¿Así fue cómo llegué aquí?

Hanji sonrió aliviada. Al parecer las pastillas habían funcionado perfectamente, ahora solo quedaba garantizar que las siguiese tomando.

.

.

.

Zoe se miró en el espejo, su traje de exorcista la recibió, recordándole cuál era su tarea en el mundo. A su lado, Petra sonreía, hablando con Nanaba, quien acomodaba la cola del vestido blanco.

Hanji, en cambio, se encargaba del velo de novia, dejándolo deslizarse por los hombros de Ral en silencio. Cuando volvió a mirar el espejo, los ojos de Asmodeo estaban a un lado suyo, mirándola de forma inexpresiva y la científica se preguntó qué tanto podía ver en sus ojos humanos.

Si el príncipe pudo ver todos los recuerdos que pasaron por su mente en ese instante…

Era imposible, ¿cierto?

Asmodeo le sonrió, como cómplice de algún secreto y luego volteó hacia Petra, acomodando una rosa blanca en el cabello de la novia, haciendo que combinara con su vestido.

—Te ves muy bella, Petra.

La exorcista sonrió, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y parecía la mujer más feliz del mundo, cosa que Asmodeo notó enseguida. El halago de un demonio siempre era reconfortante, aún si fuera de un ser como él.

—Gracias, Asmodeo. La rosa es muy bonita también.

—Bueno, fue hecha por mí mismo, así que quizás se haga cenizas en cuanto entres a la capilla.

Petra rio y Asmodeo se quejó de lo injusto que era, casi pidiendo que la boda fuera en el patio de la base. Ella se negó entre risa y risa, contagiando a Nanaba.

Hanji sonrió, dejándose llevar solo por esa vez. Después de todo, ella no quería ser la responsable de arruinar un hermoso día como este lo era.

Luego se encargaría del demonio.

.

.

.

—Puede besar a la novia.

Todo el mundo rompió en aplausos.

Auruo besó a Petra y se escucharon varios silbidos de exorcistas, emocionados por la unión de sus compañeros.

Hanji lloraba, derramando lágrimas como loca mientras se sonaba la nariz escandalosamente. En cambio, Levi solo sonreía un poco, uniéndose a los aplausos.

—¡Qué vivan los novios! —gritaron Erd y Gunter, lanzando pétalos de rosas por todas partes.

Asmodeo aplaudía también, abrazando el cojín con el que antes sostenía los anillos en su forma infantil.

Los demás invitados hicieron un escándalo, contagiando la alegría y emoción de una pareja recién casada.

Cuando los casados dejaron de besarse, Petra sonrió. Sus mejillas estaban rojísimas y el brillo en sus ojos, deslumbrante. Auruo, en cambio, se veía muy apenado, avergonzado de ser el centro de atención.

El futuro del escuadrón derrochaba alegría y luz.

.

.

.

Aburrido, pasó de hoja en hoja sin encontrar mucho. Era el libro número doscientos treinta y nueve que leía y seguía sin hallar algo importante que le ayudara con su investigación.

La biblioteca de los exorcistas no era tan basta como había creído, solo habían varias Biblias que se habían modificado a través de los años. Datos históricos no había muchos y eso era lo que él necesitaba.

Flotó hacia los estantes, llegando hasta el más alto donde el librero y el techo se encontraban. Encontró un libro grueso y algo empolvado, quizás era ese.

Sin embargo, en cuanto leyó las primeras tres hojas supo que no era el que buscaba. Iba a regresarlo a su lugar, pero se percató de cómo un pequeño libro se escondía detrás de todos los demás.

Apurado, lanzó los libros que le estorbaban al suelo, sin dejarlos caer para que quedaran flotando. Ya con espacio libre, pudo sacar el pequeño libro. Olía a humedad y años de antigüedad.

Asmodeo lo abrió y las hojas doradas le hicieron sonreír.

Era ese, en definitiva, y alguien había querido esconderlo, pero hubiera sido mejor idea quemarlo o destrozarlo. Aunque tal vez no era ese el propósito exacto de la persona que lo hizo, sino más bien, mantenerlo alejado de manos curiosas y dejarlo allí solo por si en algún momento era verdaderamente necesario.

Como ahora.

Apenas escuchó cómo alguien entraba, hizo desaparecer el libro con un chasquido de dedos. Agarró uno de los que flotaban y se acostó en el aire, fingiendo que lo leía, mientras acomodaba los demás.

—¿Qué rayos haces en la biblioteca?

—Hago crecer mi saber. Deberías intentarlo, Levi, te hará bien.

El exorcista bufó, sentándose cerca de las mesas para después mirar hacia arriba. El demonio se mecía en el aire, sin mirar al azabache.

—Pensé que querrías estar disfrutando de la fiesta.

—¿Fiesta de exorcistas? Para nada. Ustedes son muy buenos para tener una fiesta de verdad.

—¿Y en qué consiste una fiesta de verdad, según tú?

Asmodeo dejó el libro e hizo que se acomodaran en el lugar donde antes estaban. Lentamente descendió para terminar con los pies en el suelo, mirando a Levi con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Básicamente en alcohol, música y prostitutas.

El exorcista hizo una mueca de asco, haciendo reír al demonio que ya lo había visto venir.

—Tenemos música —dijo Levi de repente, sonando algo insistente.

—Música demasiado tranquila, la escucharía para ir a dormir.

—Realmente eres quisquilloso —se quejó el exorcista.

—No, lo que pasa es que ustedes son muy aburridos —le respondió el demonio, volviendo a flotar levemente. Levi se le quedó viendo, torciendo los labios.

—¿Vuelas a placer o es debido a algo?

Oh, era una buena pregunta.

—A placer, ¿quieres hacerlo?

Sinceramente a Asmodeo se le hacía algo de lo más normal, pero tal vez Levi lo veía como algo asombroso, así que, ¿por qué no cumplirle un deseo?

—¿Puedo?

—Puedo hacer que lo hagas —explicó el demonio, volviendo a tocar el suelo con sus zapatos formales, parte del traje que se puso para la boda. Se acercó al sargento y extendió su mano, las largas mangas de la camisa blanca casi cubriendo por completo su mano morena—. Toma mi mano, así te sentirás más seguro.

Levi lo miró desconfiado.

—O al menos eso creo —agregó al recordar que el exorcista no era la persona más confianzuda del planeta.

El sargento agarró su mano en silencio, como apenado de sus acciones, y el príncipe tomó eso como una indicación para seguir. Ambos empezaron a dejar de tocar el piso y Levi no decía nada, solo que en un momento se tambaleó y se agarró del otro brazo de Asmodeo, quien le sonrió en respuesta.

Se alejaron poco a poco del suelo, hasta casi tocar el techo. Levi se negaba a ver hacia abajo, temiendo que el demonio lo soltara. Sin embargo, Asmodeo lo tenía muy bien agarrado y si se caía, el príncipe lo detendría en el aire.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, lo soltó y Levi gritó de inmediato, cerrando los ojos, pero nada pasó. Seguía allí en el aire y el demonio lo miraba divertido, riendo sin parar mientras cubría su estómago.

—¡Eres gracioso!

—¡Asmodeo, joder! ¡Pude haber muerto!

—No lo harás, créeme —le dijo, sin detener su risa.

—Eso no me alivia mucho, ¿sabes?

Asmodeo se acercó a él, Levi seguía acostado boca abajo, pero sin mirar el suelo.

El príncipe tomó su rostro con ambas manos y acercó sus caras. Su nariz morena tocó la pálida de Levi y por un largo momento, el exorcista se perdió en los ojos dorados brillantes de Asmodeo.

Eran preciosos.

El príncipe del inframundo le sonreía, pero esta vez, su sonrisa era honesta y sus dientes blancos resplandecían, contrastando con la felicidad que desbordaban sus ojos.

Levi entonces sonrió también, causando que las mejillas del demonio se colorearan de rojo, escondiendo sus pecas naturales. Se sentía bien, estar así, tan cerca y sin decir nada.

Olvidando sus problemas y los del mundo exterior.

Le agradaba, quería seguir así y sentirse más cercano a Asmodeo.

Como si el demonio sintiera lo mismo, amplió su sonrisa y se acercó aún más, alzando su rostro para besar la frente de Levi.

El exorcista borró su sonrisa y se quedó mudo, sintiendo el calor alojarse en sus mejillas. Se sentía molesto e inquieto, pero de una forma agradable.

Queriendo más.

No se dio cuenta, pero ya habían aterrizado y Asmodeo lo había soltado. Sin embargo, no dejaba de mirarlo, aprehensivo, queriendo que el exorcista fuera el primero en romper el silencio.

Nunca se había sentido tan presionado en su vida. Por lo que aclaró su garganta, tratando de deshacerse del sonrojo que empezaba a pintar por completo su rostro.

—Quizás no te agrade la fiesta, pero a Petra le gustaría verte allí.

Asmodeo no se vio muy feliz, había querido que Levi dijera otra cosa, algo que tuviera que ver con ambos.

Aunque el sargento había decidido ignorarlo, pero no del todo.

—Tienes razón, debería ir —habló, tratando de caminar velozmente hacia la salida. Sin embargo, Levi le tomó de la mano y se colocó frente a él.

—Entonces, vamos.

Más que confundido, estaba sorprendido y el demonio tuvo que suprimir todas las emociones que hicieron latir su oscuro corazón.

Así que eso era lo que anhelaba esa parte de él.

Era fascinante.

.

.

.

—¿Levi? ¡Levi!

Parpadeó; Hanji le había estado llamando desde hace un rato, pero él se había perdido en sus pensamientos y la científica se veía preocupada.

Miró una vez más la copa de vino en su mano y suspiró, recordando los labios de Asmodeo sobre su frente y cómo su cuerpo se relajó en respuesta. Eso debió haber activado todas sus alertas, pero hizo todo lo contrario y eso no le gustó para nada.

Además, había guiado al demonio hasta la fiesta tomando su mano sin decir nada, en un silencio demasiado incómodo. Obviamente, en cuanto llegaron lo soltó, porque no quería arriesgarse a que alguien los viera.

—¿Levi suspirando? —Ah, era cierto, Zoe estaba con él. Su amiga le veía con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿En quién estás pensando?

Sin quererlo, sus cachetes se pusieron rojos de nuevo.

—¡En nadie! —se apresuró a contestar y con eso se delató a sí mismo. Nervioso, miró a todos lados, varios voltearon a ver la fuente de tal grito, pero al ver que era el sargento se hicieron los desentendidos de inmediato.

En cambio, Levi detuvo sus ojos en Asmodeo. Estaba charlando con Petra y el demonio lucía acorralado y algo avergonzado, mientras que la exorcista le sonreía y hablaba con algo que parecía cariño.

El príncipe devolvió la mirada a Levi y antes de siquiera pensar en hablarse, ambos se ignoraron.

—Debo admitirlo, nunca habías mentido de tan mala manera —continuó Hanji, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que al sargento le ponía los pelos de punta—. Dime, ¿quién es esta exorcista?

—No hay nadie, eso es todo.

—Vamos, no seas así, debe haber alguien —insistió la científica, acercándose a Levi con esa sonrisita malévola.

—Cuatro ojos, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

Hanji se detuvo, sabiendo que el uso de su sobrenombre lo ponía todo serio, así que dejó de insistir e hizo un gesto de rendimiento. Dejó caer sus hombros y su sonrisa se curvó hacia abajo.

—Últimamente no has ido a pedirme pastillas y según mis cálculos ya se te deben estar acabando.

Oh, la medicina, por supuesto. ¿Cómo decirlo? Ahora en verdad no confiaba del todo en su mejor amiga y eso era perturbador de alguna forma, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

¿Era correcto seguir los consejos de un demonio? No estaba seguro, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—Aún estoy bien, he podido reducir la cantidad que tomo sin sentirme mal.

Zoe lo miró de arriba a abajo antes de abrir la boca. ¿Le había creído su mentira?

—Ya veo, me alegra, tantas pastillas en tu sistema no era nada saludable. Solo que si no llegan a surtir el mismo efecto, por favor, toma la cantidad necesaria.

Con esa respuesta, relajó sus hombros lentamente, tratando de que Hanji no se diera cuenta.

—Claro, lo haré.

—Necesitamos que te sientas bien para la misión en el exterior.

Lo había olvidado, con tantas cosas en su cabeza. La exploración para encontrar la puerta, resolver todos sus problemas y tragedias. El propósito de la misión era tan grande que no se comparaba a la captura de Belcebú.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, me cuidaré perfectamente.

Hanji sonrió, tratando de hacer sentir menos presionado a Levi, pero era en vano.

Ser el sargento conllevaba muchas responsabilidades.

Y ella le quitaría una.

.

.

.

Rio, viendo cómo el pobre pequeño cachorro se tropezaba con sus propias patas. El negro animal sollozó, cerrando sus ojos y cubriendo el rojo escarlata de sus pupilas.

Al verlo tan desganado, decidió dejar de reír, sentándose en el suelo y extendiendo sus brazos hacia él, esperando que la viera e intentara hacerlo de nuevo.

—Vamos, sé que puedes lograrlo.

El cachorro abrió sus intimidantes ojos y se le quedó viendo a la joven que lo animaba. Dudoso, se levantó de nuevo con sus patas temblorosas y caminó lentamente hacia la voz dulce que lo llamaba.

Con pasos titubeantes, se acercó finalmente a la chica, siendo envuelto por los brazos de esta. El cachorro animado se lanzó contra su cara para comenzar a lamerla, haciendo que ella se fuera inclinando hacia atrás hasta caer al suelo.

Ella reía y reía de nuevo, animando al perro a seguir lamiéndola. Era incómodo estar tirada sobre el césped, pero era tierno ver al cachorro todo animado.

—A ti realmente te gustan los demonios.

El perro dejó de lamerla y se escondió en sus brazos, intimidado. Christa, en cambio, alzó la mirada, encontrando a alguien parada detrás de ella.

—¡Ymir! —exclamó, ampliando su sonrisa y sentándose en el césped, el cachorro aún escondido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte —respondió Leviatán, sentándose ella también—. Tengo tiempo libre y decidí venir.

—Ya veo, ¿cómo va todo?

Ymir inclinó la cabeza a un lado, confundida.

—¿Eso es algo que se le pregunte a un demonio?

—Solo quiero saber cómo estás, que has hecho y si todo está realmente bien.

—Christa, lo sientes, ¿verdad?

La chica rubia apretó sus labios, bajando su cabeza y empezando a acariciar al perro.

—Sí, puedo sentirlo.

—Vine porque tal vez no pueda verte en un largo tiempo. —Era pesado, el solo pensar en no ver a Christa en un rato.

Y al parecer ella pensaba igual.

—¿Qué va a pasar?

—En realidad, no lo sé —admitió, recordando cómo todo se había vuelto tenso en el inframundo. Cómo sus hermanos temblaban de anticipación—. Pero lo importante es que ya me aseguré de tu protección.

—¡No quiero que nadie más me proteja! —El cachorro salió corriendo, aún con tropiezos se apartó de Christa, asustado de su repentino carácter—. ¡Contigo es más que suficiente!

—Sabes que no podré protegerte en todo momento.

—¡Pero lo hiciste antes!

Lo recordaba. Cómo conoció a Christa; estaba herida, al borde de la muerte porque a Belcebú se le había antojado jugarle una broma que casi la mataba. Lo único que pudo hacer en aquel instante fue desaparecer y se encontró a sí misma en un enorme jardín, sangrando, respirando con dificultad.

Antes de caer en la inconsciencia vio unos hermosos ojos azules mirarle con preocupación. Cuando despertó era atendida como si fuera una humana, solo que había una pequeña diferencia. Una chica rubia tenía sus manos extendidas sobre el vientre de la demonio, dedos dejando salir una extraña aura púrpura que cerraba sus heridas.

Leviatán no sabía qué era eso y si estaba realmente bien dejar que alguien como Christa existiera. Sin embargo, una leve emoción, un pequeño sentimiento nostálgico le hizo detener la mano que iba a destrozar la cabeza de la joven.

Ella de alguna forma se parecía a su joven ama.

Qué raro cambio en la trama. La perturbaba.

Christa vivía con los Reiss, una familia noble. Ymir pronto se enteró de su nombre verdadero y ambas charlaron sin fin, conociéndose una a la otra. Y algo decidió hacer latir su corazón.

Desafortunadamente, al curarse sus heridas, decidió partir y volver al inframundo, no sin tener una discusión con Belcebú.

Para su sorpresa, cuando volvió, Belcebú había sido asesinada por Asmodeo, quien había huido sin haber sido encontrado, o al menos hasta el momento en que decidió asesinar al demonio de la gula.

Poco después se enteró del demonio que acechaba dentro de las murallas y de su paradero. En cuanto lo supo, corrió a ayudar a Christa y la salvó del trágico acontecimiento en donde toda su familia murió.

Ninguno de sus hermanos supo que había salvado a una humana y era mejor que nunca lo supieran. Por ello ni siquiera se lo dijo a Asmodeo, en quien había creído que sería bueno confiar, sin recordar los errores que ella había cometido.

Qué tonta había sido.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Eso fue un golpe de suerte. Además, esta persona está dentro de las murallas, estará cerca de ti y eso es aún mejor.

—¿Confías en esa persona?

—De alguna forma.

—¿Por qué deseas tanto protegerme?

Ymir sonrió, tomando las manos de Christa entre las suyas.

—Creía que ya lo sabías. —La joven se sonrojó, entendiendo el mensaje de inmediato—. Quiero que estés a salvo, eres la única que comprende bien a los demonios y eso me tranquiliza.

Christa soltó una de las manos de Leviatán, optando por usarla para acariciar el rostro de la princesa del inframundo. Mirándole con sus ojos cristalinos y bellos como el cielo.

—Debes llegar a donde perteneces, tienes que convertirte en reina.

Era necesario que alguien que entendiera a los demonios tomara las riendas del juego. Sería maravilloso, tal vez vivirían en armonía, los demonios que lo quisieran, obviamente.

—Tienes que llegar al trono y reinar con sabiduría, Historia Reiss.

Debía pasar y contaba con Asmodeo para ello.

.

.

.

Era oscuro y frío, pero muy acogedor para ella y sus hermanos.

Belphegor pensaba en lo peculiar que era solo ver tres de ellos en esos momentos. Leviatán había desaparecido sin decir nada, pero no importaba, ya se enteraría, porque había mandado un demonio a vigilarla.

Mammon jugaba ajedrez con Amon y cada vez que Amon perdía, este rompía el tablero y retaba a Mammon a una pelea, en la cual ninguno de los dos lograba asesinar al otro.

Se querían demasiado para su propio bien.

Si Lucifer estuviera allí en ese momento, detendría sus jugarretas y quizás los asesinaría, aunque dudaba que hiciera algo como eso en la actual posición de línea del tiempo.

Lo sentía, en cada uno de sus huesos, en el constante latir de su corazón y en el temblor de sus manos a cada segundo. Estaba pronto, algo grande, y lo sabía porque Lucifer se había encerrado sin decir palabra alguna.

Lo más probable era que se estuviera preparando, estaba juntando fuerzas para lo que venía y Belphegor se sentía abrumada pero a la vez ansiosa.

Estaba lista, ya quería pelear y sobre todo, matar a Asmodeo.

Deseaba su sangre esparcida por todas partes, sus gritos de dolor y su llanto. Quería verlo doblegarse ante ella y suplicar que le dejara vivir.

Sería deleitante.

Pero primero, se encargaría de ese exorcista. Pues le encantaba empezar con tortura emocional antes de ir a la física. Sus pequeños secuaces habían sido buenos en reunir información antes de sus inevitables muertes.

Ya no podía, ya no quería esperar más.

Necesitaba comenzar con la diversión.

—Amon, Mammon, dejen de jugar, necesito que llamen a sus sirvientes.

Reiner, Amon, apretó sus puños, furioso de ser ordenado por Annie.

—¿Para qué los quieres? —cuestionó Mammon, Berthold, manteniendo su rostro sereno.

—Tengo un divertido juego en mente.

Y necesitaba la ayuda de sus hermanos para llevarlo a cabo.

.

.

.

Apenas pudo huir de Petra, salió del gran salón. Necesitaba leer con urgencia el libro que había encontrado y mandado al cuarto de Levi. Si estaba bien, ese libro tenía la respuesta a su más grande duda y con ella una excelente forma de solucionarlo todo.

Pero bueno, no contaba con ayuda extra.

Hanji también estaba afuera, apoyada en una pared, luciendo como si esperara a alguien. Y tal vez, por cómo miraba al demonio, lo había esperado a él.

Eso sí que era inusual.

—¿Me esperabas?

Zoe frunció las cejas, torciendo sus labios al instante, mostrando su desprecio a la voz poco amistosa del príncipe. Desde la llegada de Asmodeo, ambos se habían dado cuenta de lo diferente que eran sus formas de pensar.

Pero habían evitado el tema para no empeorarlo todo. Además, la científica odiaba admitirlo, pero los exorcistas realmente necesitaban la ayuda de ese demonio.

—Sé que lo sabes, sobre las pastillas de Levi.

La mítica medicina del buen sargento, pensó el demonio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hablé con Moblit sobre ello y no tenía ni idea de lo que le decía. Luego me dijo que ese día te vio saliendo de mi oficina, después de verse a sí mismo. —Quizás debió haberle borrado la memoria a ese secretario, aunque eso lo hubiera hecho más sospechoso—. Eres Asmodeo, el demonio que puede tomar cualquier forma, así que no dudé de sus palabras.

—Tengo talento para disfrazarme, no lo negaré.

Eso pareció hacer enojar aún más a Hanji.

—¿No se lo has dicho?

—No es mi trabajo entrometerme, solo me gusta estar bien informado. —Porque le gustaba tener a sus enemigos en la palma de su mano, pero eso no iba a decírselo—. No te preocupes, tu amigo no sabe de tus mentiras o traición que, según tú, es para su propio bien.

Vaya, había pulsado un botón. Porque Zoe apretaba los puños y casi parecía querer despedazarlo en ese pasillo. Fue por un segundo, pero sintió sus instintos asesinos, eso hasta que ella misma se recompuso.

—De acuerdo, me alegra que no lo sepa.

—Sí, sí, ahora, tengo cosas que hacer y me gustaría…

—Recordé algo.

Asmodeo detuvo su andar. ¿Ahora qué? Necesitaba poner sus manos en ese maldito libro.

—Aún no has ido a orar, ¿cierto?

¿Qué? ¿Era una jodida broma?

Acababa de recuperarse de una gran pérdida de energía. ¿Acaso ella quería que se agotara de nuevo?

No le sorprendía.

—Tienes razón, no lo he hecho.

Carajo, el ambiente, sabía que algo estaba mal. No podía señalarlo porque en realidad podría estar equivocado. Y no podía gritar por ayuda porque nadie vendría a rescatarlo.

—Te acompaño, igual no tengo nada que hacer.

Hanji caminó a su lado y empezó a guiar el camino hacia la capilla. Asmodeo no quería ir con ella, pero, ¿tenía opción?

Algo está mal, pensó, una y otra vez.

Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, miro hacia atrás, esperando que Levi se diera cuenta de su ausencia y viniera a buscarlo como siempre lo hacía.

.

.

.

Hubo un breve momento en donde sintió una leve molestia. Luego se percató de la ausencia de Asmodeo y Hanji. No supo por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, así que decidió buscar al demonio en el salón, pensando en dónde podría estar.

—¿Buscas a alguien?

Pixis apareció, con una sonrisa afable en su rostro, mostrando los años que se cargaba encima.

—Asmodeo hace un instante estaba por aquí y ahora no puedo verlo.

—Debe estar por allí. De todas formas, deseaba charlar contigo, ¿me acompañarías? —El comandante guio el camino, saliendo del salón, no sin antes despedirse de Petra—. En dos días tendremos una peligrosa misión, así que quería asegurarme de un par de cosas. ¿Estás listo?

Era fácil contestar que sí y mentir. Pero no era tonto, sabía lo que venía y lo que posiblemente pasaría. De seguro habría una gran baja de exorcistas, eso, sin mencionar lo peor.

Probablemente sería una horrible experiencia para muchos.

—Al igual que los demás, no estoy listo. Sin embargo, es algo que debe hacerse.

Pixis volvió a sonreír, asintiendo en silencio.

—Exacto, esta misión requiere de nuestra total concentración, no podemos arriesgarnos a echar perder esta oportunidad.

El camino que tomaban, ¿era hacia la capilla?

La forma en que el comandante lo guiaba casualmente hasta allí le hacía sospechar que era una especie de trampa. No le gustaba la sensación, pero se sentía obligado a seguir.

Aun si no quería.

—Debemos cerrar la puerta del infierno.

—Me alegra que no olvides el objetivo de todo esto —dijo, deteniendo sus pasos. Justo en frente de la capilla se detuvo—. Pero también me gustaría que no olvidaras quién es el enemigo.

Pixis abrió las puertas sin cuidado alguno, entrando y obligando a Levi a seguirle. El sargento no comprendía bien lo que pasaba, pero no tardó mucho en hacerlo.

Primero, no habían bancas en la capilla, parecían haber desaparecido. Muchos exorcistas estaban parados formando un círculo y unas extrañas cadenas colgaban desde arriba, sujetando algo.

Y ese algo era Asmodeo.

En medio del círculo, el príncipe era sujetado de muñecas y tobillos por cadenas. Sus ropas elegantes que usó para la boda estaban echas trizas, rasgadas por todas partes, al igual que varias partes de su cuerpo. Pronto ubicó al exorcista que traía en sus manos un látigo con extremos de metal que escurrían gotas de sangre.

Respiró con dificultad, viendo también las quemaduras en la piel morena de Asmodeo, producto del agua bendita que Hanji sostenía. Ella no se miraba perturbada, sino complacida y eso lo hizo estremecerse.

El demonio tenía la cabeza baja, su boca abierta, escupiendo sangre de un rojo tan vívido, de un color tan humano que hizo que Levi quisiera ayudarlo. Un quejido se quedó atorado en su garganta, contagiado por el dolor que el príncipe debía sentir en esos momentos de tortura infinita.

Su pie se movió por sí solo, dando un paso hacia el frente. Pero recordó algo muy importante.

Esta era la trampa y más que una trampa, era una prueba. Estaba siendo observado por todos los exorcistas y por Pixis; después de todo, podía sentir su mirada sobre él. Examinándolo y esperando a que cometiera el más mínimo error. Uno que ya había hecho.

Lentamente, Asmodeo levantó su cabeza. De seguro sentía la presencia del sargento y por ello se forzaba a mover su cuerpo. Cuando sus ojos dorados, apagados por el dolor, se conectaron con los de Levi, el príncipe negó con la cabeza, en un intento desesperado por alejar al exorcista de él.

Y lo peor de todo era que Levi pudo sentir su desesperación por echarlo de ese lugar.

Por el bien de ambos, el sargento tragó saliva, moviendo su otra pierna para quedar firmemente de pie. Giró hacia Pixis, deshaciéndose de cualquier emoción que quedara presente en él. Aflojando los músculos de su rostro para no reflejar el miedo que ahora sentía por sus compañeros exorcistas.

Lo recibió la mirada fija de Pixis, seria y agria, quizás estaba algo decepcionado de él. Sin embargo, el sargento planeaba enmendarlo.

—¿Esto es lo que querías mostrarme? —cuestionó con desprecio en su voz, intentando no hacer notar el leve temblor en sus manos.

—Quería que recordaras que Asmodeo es un simple demonio a nuestro servicio. —Ah, sí, era cierto, y el príncipe había dicho justamente lo mismo unos días atrás, cuando se sentaron en el balcón del castillo. El cuartel como silencioso testigo de su charla—. No es un amigo, solo es algo que necesitamos para vencer a un enemigo feroz. Velo como una herramienta útil.

Qué asqueroso, la forma en que pensaba su comandante. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? Era obvio, todo ese tiempo Pixis y Hanji habían visto a Asmodeo con esos ojos.

Levi, por otra parte, cambió su perspectiva del demonio y se perdió en el camino. ¿Cuándo pasó eso? ¿Cuándo empezó a confiar en el príncipe?

¿Cuándo… comenzó a sentir algo por él?

En realidad, había sido muy estúpido, pero no pudo evitarlo. Asmodeo era tan humano que algunas veces Levi no sabía qué hacer con todas las cosas que los gestos del demonio decían de este mismo.

Además, el príncipe le sabía a melancolía, a una etapa de su vida que había creído perdida. A un recuerdo borroso en su memoria que últimamente se había estado aclarando debido a la falta de pastillas.

Cosa que había dejado de tomar por un consejo del demonio. ¿Y cómo rayos pudo confiar en él?

Hanji era más confiable, entonces, ¿por qué decidió desconfiar de ella? ¿Por qué prefirió a Asmodeo?

Su cabeza estaba llena de tantas dudas que no respondió, solo se quedó allí, congelado y perdido en el vacío de sus pocas memorias.

—Levi, no dejes que él te manipule.

¿Desde cuándo Asmodeo había comenzado a cambiar su forma de pensar?

Era escalofriante darse cuenta de que, en efecto, el demonio lo había utilizado a su antojo e inclusive intentó ponerlo en contra de sus compañeros y amigos.

El asqueroso no era Pixis ni Hanji, era él. Levi Ackerman, que se había dejado engañar por el enemigo atroz de los exorcistas.

—Nunca pensé en él como un amigo. —No, no quería mirar a Asmodeo mientras lo decía, porque eso solo lo confundiría aún más—. No hay necesidad de esta lección, porque nunca he perdido de vista nuestro objetivo.

—¿Y ese cuál es, sargento?

—Eliminar a todos los demonios, sin importar el costo, sacrificando nuestros corazones por la gente dentro de las murallas.

Ese era su deber y Pixis lo afirmó, satisfecho con su respuesta.

Ese era su deber y debía recordarlo una vez más, porque al parecer Asmodeo le había hecho olvidar ese punto tan importante.

* * *

 **Tal vez este capítulo los llegó a confundir demasiado, solo espero que hayan podido disfrutarlo a pesar de sus enredaderas.**

 **Todo parece ir de mal en peor, ¿verdad?  
Parece que finalmente Dunkel está alcanzando su punto serio, por lo que no sé si estar feliz o triste de llegar hasta aquí, es un gran avance.**

 **Como siempre, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, gracias por leer.**


End file.
